


Summerstart Festival

by Sol1056



Series: Of Cats and Wolves [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cultural Fusion, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor OOC, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-09
Updated: 2003-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol1056/pseuds/Sol1056
Summary: In a world of Creatures, Heero is a young half-Wolf who wants only to help his adopted brother, Wufei, find a good mate. Really. Trowa, a half-Jackal, helps, and it goes downhill from there.





	1. A Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joint effort. KatiKat wrote the teaser, then I saw Asuka's art for the werepervs, and then I watched Cat People right after re-watching GW epis 1-5, and... the rest is history. The prologue (chapter 1) was written by KatiKat, although we had to edit it slightly for the purposes of the longer story it now fits into. I've written the rest of the chapters, with KatiKat doing the beta on each part.

Flashes of light crisscrossed the night sky and thunder rolled down the mountain where the village of the Wolf Clan lay. The rain fell down in heavy drops and turned the narrow streets into rivers of mud. The storm raged, hitting the stone houses with full force. But the people here were used to weather like this and so they slept peacefully, unfazed by the battle of nature forces outside their safe havens.

And in one of the houses, a small Wolf boy slept curled up on a large bed. His father had left in the evening just before the storm started, smelling the heavy rain in the air. He wanted to make sure their traps in the woods wouldn't get flushed out. The iron they used for them was a rare material here in the mountains, and the traders came only twice a year and only in the summer season. Now with the autumn hitting them full force and the winter knocking slowly on the door, there would be no way to get new ones until the summer started next year. And so he went and promised to come back before the first morning light.

The boy wasn't afraid for his father, for the man was strong and fast like all the Wolf males in their best years were. But he still felt a little lonely in the house, even with the fire burning cheerfully in the fireplace, lighting the interior and making it feel like home. And so he crawled into his father's big bed and curled up on the blankets. 

He didn't want to fall asleep. He was a big boy after all, and big boys could wait for their fathers to come home. But in the end, the warmth coming from the fireplace overran his determination and his eyes closed. He slept. His body, half wolf, half human, rested.

His pointed wolf ears twitched, and his long silver tail wiggled unconsciously, hitting the bed a couple of times with dull thumps. He picked up the sound of his father's steps on the street. When the door banged open as the wind tore the handle out of his father's hand, throwing it against the stone wall, the boy was already awake, watching the big figure of his parent loom in the doorway. He smiled, showing his sharp teeth and jumped from the bed, his bare feet slapping against the cold stone. 

His father managed to close the door in the end and shook a little, sending droplets of cold water in every direction. The boy laughed and his father turned to him, at first scowling at the fact that he was still awake, but then smiling gently at the upturned face that was showing such delight at having him back.

"Put more wood on the fire," the man ordered. "I've found something in the woods and we need to dry it off."

The boy complied without hesitation, his interest piqued. His father always brought him delightful presents. He took two pieces of dry wood and pushed them into the flames very carefully. He knew how burned flesh hurt, having learned his lesson when he was just a small cub. Seeing the flames flare with new life, he went back to his father who now sat at one of the chairs near the fire, his black cloak still on, covering something that he was holding to his chest. He gestured to his son to come closer. 

"What is it, daddy?" the boy asked, whispering. He sniffed the air and his ears twitched again. There was something alive under the cloak. He didn't recognize the scent so it couldn't be some animal living around the village. He was now wracked with curiosity. 

His father smiled at his impatience, and very slowly pushed the cloak aside, watching his son's face for his reaction. He wasn't sure how his son would take this small surprise. 

The boy's eyes grew large and his mouth turned into an O. Under the cloak, curled up against his father's chest, a little boy was asleep. He couldn't be any older than the Wolf boy, but where he was a Wolf with silver ears and long silver tail the other boy was... a little different. 

The strange boy had pointed ears sticking up from his head too, but they were black and his tail was not bushy like his, but narrow and sleek, with shiny short black hair covering it. He was holding the Wolf father's leather jerkin with sharp claws that were sticking out of the tips of his fingers but when he twitched in his sleep, they appeared and disappeared into the flesh again. 

The Wolf boy blinked, the ears standing straight up on his head. He looked down at the sharp claws on his fingers, claws he couldn't retract the way the foreign boy did. Strange. He sniffed the air again. The smell of the boy was pleasant, but it had undertones of sickness in it. The strange boy whimpered in his sleep, and tried to bury himself in his father's chest. The Wolf boy made a cooing sound and caressed the long black locks on the boy's head.

"What is he?" the boy asked quietly, when their new guest settled down again.

The man smiled, seeing his son's blue eyes fixed on the small bundle in his arms. "A black Jaguar. I think the Wood Cats on the other side of the mountain are black Jaguars. I found him in the woods, shivering, so I brought him home." 

His son nodded seriously, and the man sighed in relief. The feline clans and the canine clans usually didn't get along well. But he couldn't let this cub die in the woods, and so he really hoped that his son's warm nature would accept the stray, even though it came from a different clan. And he was right.

"What will we do with him?" the boy asked, his hand still buried in the silken obsidian strands. The color and texture fascinated him.

"We will help him get well, then find his Clan and return him to his home."

The boy nodded and smiled when the cub in his father's arms started to purr loudly as he scratched his ear. "Can he sleep in my bed?"

"Of course."

The Wolf boy smiled happily, scratching one of the black ears again.

Some time later the man watched his son and the Jaguar cub curled up around each other on the bed, fast asleep. He wasn't afraid that his son could catch some disease from the stray boy since the boy would be immune to most sicknesses thanks to his Wolf heritage. That's why their clan kept growing stronger with each passing year compared to the feline clans that kept falling in number, the man reminded himself. The feline Creatures were more prone to falling ill, and a single illness could decimate an entire Clan group. 

The Wolf father bent down and covered the two boys with a warm blanket. He would have to fetch the healer and explain to the villagers that for the time being, they had a Jaguar guest in their midst.

But there was time for it tomorrow. Now he needed sleep just like his cubs.


	2. Meeting Friends Again

The figure appeared to be sleeping. The light shining through the trees dappled the black hair. The highlights danced over the young half-Jaguar's black tail wrapped around his body and curled across his hands as he slept.

Heero grinned to himself, tested the breeze to make sure he was downwind, and took another step closer. A branch snapped under his foot, and he swore silently. The figure on the rock opened one eye and sniffed.

"Heero," the boy called, sitting up. "Stop trying to sneak up on me."

The half-Wolf laughed softly and stepped out of the woods, slinging his bow over one shoulder as he trotted towards the rock. With a quick jump he positioned himself next to his friend on the large rock. The Jaguar-boy stretched lazily.

"Sleeping on the books again," Heero replied. He prodded the vellum under the other boy's hands. "I don't see why you bother, Wufei."

The other boy sniffed and pulled the scroll away from Heero's claws. "Studying is important. This is all about the healing arts."

Heero caught a glimpse of a picture before Wufei shoved the scroll back into its carrying case. The Wolf's ears swiveled as he snorted noisily.

"That doesn't look like a healing act to me," the Wolf said, teasing. "Looks like two Jaguars, naked ---"

"Research," Wufei said, cutting him off.

"You're blushing, little brother," Heero replied with a wolfish grin. It was then he noticed Wufei's summer loincloth was fancier than usual, a medium blue with intricate embroidery along the hem. It also looked to be nearly ankle-length, if Heero was any judge. The Wolf opened his blue eyes wide as the meaning dawned on him. "You found someone?"

Wufei made a show of licking his fingertips before running them through his shoulder-length black hair. "Maybe," he said stiffly. Sitting up a little straighter, the Jaguar tied back his hair at the base of his neck with a round copper clasp.

The Wolf boy nodded and straightened his own knee-length plain white loincloth. Wufei's family, the Wood Jaguars, had been annihilated by humans twelve years ago on that stormy night. It had taken Wufei a month to recover from the chill he'd caught. It had taken nearly another month of searching by Heero's father before he'd located Wufei's sister Salli, who had also managed to escape. The two siblings were adopted into the Mountain Jaguar Clan, but lived at the sufferance of the tribe. Wufei's only hope for being recognized as a full member and given any rights was a good marriage.

The silence was broken only by the sound of Wufei groomed the soft black fur covering his legs. Heero's silver tail brushed the rock as the older boy watched the clearing.

"Are you going to the gathering?" Heero finally asked, shifting the bow on his shoulder.

"Yes." There was a pause as Wufei finished washing his ears. "Are you dancing?"

Heero shook his head. "Not this year."

"Why not? How else are you going to attract a mate?"

"What if I don't want to?" Heero scowled at his friend's puzzled glance. "I don't have to. We're not like felines, everyone pairing off." Heero's tone clearly said he thought it was a silly tradition.

"This is new." Wufei nudged the scroll the rest of the way into the pack, and slung the strap over his shoulder. "What made you decide this?"

"I just decided, that's all," Heero replied, and hopped off the rock. His long silver tail swished around his legs, a clear sign of his annoyance even if his face showed only indifference.

"I think a mate would do you good," Wufei said quietly. Heero shot the Jaguar-boy a look, and Wufei smirked. "It would. It'd calm you down."

Heero bristled. "I don't need to calm down."

"Whatever you say." Wufei hopped off the rock, and started walking. "Are you camped nearby?"

"Down by the river." Heero followed, studying his friend's sleek black tail. It didn't hang with an upwards curve, like Heero's bushy silver tail, but flowed downwards, curling up only for the last few inches. "There are a few others there."

"Who else?" Wufei's tail flicked. "Which clans?"

"Mountain and Valley Wolves," the Wolf replied. "Trowa's there, too. He's back from traveling."

"Has he told any stories yet?" Wufei's ears flicked back towards Heero, primed for news of the rest of the world. He'd done limited traveling, unlike most young Creatures. The half-Jaguar preferred to study as much as possible, as he had determined it his best chance for being completely accepted in his Clan.

"Not yet." Heero laughed quietly. "I think he's saving them up for the gathering, to impress everyone."

"I don't believe it," Wufei said, and snagged a branch, pulling it back. When Heero stepped forward, the Jaguar let go and the branch snapped back, hitting the Wolf-boy in the shoulder.

"Hey!" The Wolf's cry was indignant. Wufei laughed, darting into the thicket, barely missing Heero's claws as the Wolf-boy swiped at him.

"There's no way he'll talk in front of everyone," Wufei taunted as he slipped out of Heero's claws again. Both young creatures knew that if Heero chose, he could catch Wufei easily, but it was a game they'd played since childhood. "Trowa? Talk?"

The Jaguar-boy laughed again at the idea, even as Heero launched himself forward. Grabbing the Jaguar around the waist, the young Wolf pitched forward, and the two crashed through the thicket and onto the riverbank. Rolling in a tussle of black fur and white tail, they broke apart as they realized someone was standing nearby.

"I see you found him." Trowa's smooth baritone was amused as he watched the two heart-brothers help each other up. "On the rock, I presume."

The tall half-Jackal's sandy brown ears were perked forward, but one turned momentarily as he caught the sound of a fish splashing in the creek. His red-brown tail, highlighted by dark brown guard furs, swayed lightly behind him. It demonstrated clearly his happiness at seeing both of his friends again.

"Of course," Heero replied smugly, instinctively checking his bow string as he took it down from his shoulder. He dropped his quiver next to his feet and leaned forward, leaning up to touch noses quickly with Trowa in greeting.

"There's no 'of course' to it," Wufei protested. "I'm not always there."

"Are too, little brother," Heero agreed, then paused, letting his next words fall in the silence. "Especially when you want to privacy to look at dirty pictures."

Wufei sputtered, and Trowa raised one eyebrow.

"They're not..." Wufei shut his mouth and glared, instead.

Trowa shook his head suddenly. The thick sheaf of reddish-blond hair that kept falling into his eyes was shaken out of the way, revealing two emerald green eyes piercing Wufei expectantly.

"No," Wufei retorted, understanding their quiet friend's expression as perfectly as though the Jackal had said the question out loud. "I'm not going to."

"It's in the case," Heero said, helpfully.

"Don't even," the Jaguar-boy replied, stepping backwards. He was saved by the approach of another Wolf. Heero sniffed, and the young Wolf's shoulders tensed as he turned in place.

"Zechs," Heero said, a formal tone entering his voice. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," the older Wolf replied from where he stood at the forest's edge. "The noise you half-breeds were making, I could've tracked you blindfolded."

Heero's tail twitched, once, and the older Wolf regarded the three friends with barely concealed disgust. Wolves rarely tolerated half-breeds, and Heero had not escaped that bias. After his father had died, he'd been raised by the Wolf-town's armorer, who also trained the young warriors. It was only due to the close friendship between Jiarunn and Odin that Heero wasn't thrown from the village at the age of nine.

In contrast, the weaker Cat clans accepted half-breeds, Zechs thought, studying the smaller half-Jaguar hidden partially hidden by Heero. The Jackals had it right, the older Wolf decided. They tossed half-breeds into the wilderness, and slaughtered the mother's entire family as punishment. This half-Jackal was still alive only because his father was a Jackal, but even the humans hadn't wanted him. Zechs recalled the boy had been adopted by a band of human mercenaries.

The tall Wolf's eyes studied the young half-Jackal in turn. When the human mercenaries were wiped out, the young Jackal was the only survivor. The half-breed should've died then, Zechs thought derisively, but for being found by the Valley Wolf clan's sword smith, Huisge.

"The Mountain Wolves are meeting at the Rock at high sun," Zechs said formally, if coldly. Dismissing the three with a flick of his silver tail, he strode past them without a second glance. They could hear several other warriors hailing him as he reached the Wolf encampment just down the river.

Wufei sighed and let the scroll case fall from his shoulder. Following it, he crouched on his haunches as he watched the water, his chin in his hand.

"He is rather unpleasant today," Trowa said, irritation coloring his calm tone. The Jackal was watching Zechs move downstream with several other Wolf warriors. The group was laughing. Beside him, Heero shrugged.

"He's an arrogant bastard," the half-Wolf replied.

"He never used to be _that_ rude," the taller boy mused, glancing over at his friend. "What happened? You beat him at staves?"

"No," Wufei piped up. Shading his face against the mid-morning sun as he looked up at his friend, he jerked a thumb towards Heero. "I heard a rumor Zechs is pissy now because his sister is in love with a certain half-breed."

"Wufei," Trowa admonished. "I don't even want to think what your children would look like if you married a Wolf."

Wufei snorted. He opened his mouth to give Trowa a sharp reply when he glanced at Heero. Trowa followed Wufei's gaze, and both young warriors looked away rather than respond to the young Wolf's icy glare.

"I'm going to see what this meeting is about," Heero announced, stalking away.

 

 

 

Trowa basked on the rock by the river. His tail thumped a few times as he picked up the sounds of Wufei returning, but he didn't sit up. Wufei had run home to return the scroll rather than risk Trowa trouncing him for it.

Heero was still off with the Mountain Wolves. When the half-Wolf got back, the three were planning to head to the gathering field and see who might be willing to feed them.

The half-Jackal watched the warriors standing by the river. There were a few women among them, but it was mostly young bucks, coming to the gathering in hopes of improving their rank or impressing a mate. Idly, Trowa watched the young warriors playing around at the creek's edge.

Most of the group were his own Pack, from the Valley Wolf Clan. Even those he didn't recognize had the Clan's imprint on their loincloth. Wolf loincloths tended to be knee-length, plain, hip-wide, and decorated with the Wolf's personal or family imagery. The belt slung low on the hips was usually plain leather. A few cloths had special marks indicated number of elk or enemies killed. Wolf chests were bare during summer, except where decorated by metal or ink. Some female Warriors wore a cropped vest-like garment, but were just as likely to decorate themselves with metal or ink.

Younger or skinnier female Wolves didn't wear the vests, and it always left Trowa a little confused. In his travels, he'd found some clans had very specific gender differences, like amongst the River and Mountain Cats. Others treated both sexes the same for fashion and familial roles, and differed only on a personal level. None of it bothered him one way or another. He just didn't always know what to do when faced with a half-naked female. It was as though they were expecting something from him, and he had no interest in giving it.

The Jackal snorted. That was the problem. No interest. All those Wolves, with their love of piercing and painting, he thought. Anyone who puts out that much effort to be noticed would naturally find being ignored to be the worst offense. The half-Jackal sunning himself closed his eyes in amusement.

Those Wolves loved decoration, the more Byzantine and heavy, the better. He'd never admit it to his friends, but the Wolves decorated themselves almost as religiously as some of the Foxes he'd met in his travels. And Foxes, of all the Creatures, could rival magpies when it came to love of shiny jewelry. Shiny anything, the warrior reminded himself.

Trowa caught familiar voices and opened his eyes. Some of his Pack had made early purchases and were showing them off. Most of it was winter garb from the River Cats, who were this gathering's hosts. They were excellent spinners, and had established trade with the other Clans for a number of generations now. Trade continued even during conflicts; a gathering was a seven-day truce for all who attended. Some years even a few adventuresome humans would bring their wares to the intertribal gatherings at Summer-start and Summer-end.

During the wintertime, the Wolves would bundle in heavy coats, for which they relied on the River Bobcats, for linen, and the Mountain Jaguars for wool. Wolves shed their winter coats every spring, with the summer coat lacking the dense undercoat. During wintertime, though, half-Creatures were especially exposed, as they were unable to grow a winter coat.

The half-canines, like half-felines, had fur running from hip to toe, but it was straighter and finer than a full-blood's coarse, thick curls. Heero's silver fur made his legs look like they were sheathed in a layer of silver water. Trowa's own dark-brown fur made him appear to have a medium tone on his upper body to a darker shade on his legs. Wufei's light fur was black, and glistened down the half-Jaguar's legs, a warm contrast to his golden skin.

One benefit was that during the summer, the two half-canines were in no danger of overheating, which allowed them to travel through a variety of climes that would disable most Wolves. And where a Wolf took an hour to dry its leg-fur on a normal day, the half-canines had fur that slicked off water like rain on iron. As a result, Heero and Trowa had less risk from hypothermia when hunting during inclement weather. The drawback was that during winter the half-Creatures had to wrap their legs closely in layers of wool to keep themselves warm.

Now, though, it was Summer-start, and Trowa shifted comfortably on the rock, crossing his legs at the ankles as he soaked up the midday sun. He wriggled his toes, listening to the faint click of his claws against the rock. Compared to a human, the Wolves, like all Creatures, appeared to walk balanced on the balls of their feet. But a Wolf's toes were longer than a human's, with thick claws in place of toenails; thick claws that could rip just as easily as the claws on their hands. Trowa's half-Jackal feet, like Heero's half-Wolf feet, were more human-like, and they could both walk flat-footed if they chose. Their toes were claws, like full Wolves, but not so long they couldn't wear human shoes if they'd wanted.

Trowa's time with the humans had taught him how to wear such things. He'd needed thick gloves to cover his claws, and sturdy shoes that could hold up to being shredded from the inside out. It was ironic, the half-Jackal mused, that it was during wintertime that he'd been most comfortable with the human mercenaries. Then he could wear a heavy cloak and more easily cover the tail.

The Jackal boy glanced over at his Jaguar friend, who was watching the warriors jest by the riverside. Trowa knew that Wufei would have had a much harder time among humans; he'd inherited his mother's eyes. His pupils were black vertical slits in his dark brown irises.

There was a shout from the riverside, and Trowa glanced up in time to see one of the Valley Wolves land in the water. His ears flicked forward, picking up the shouts from the other young warriors before he placed the name. It was Kai, recently accepted into a Warrior pack and obviously still being hazed. Trowa had heard stories saying the young Wolf had made a terrible ruckus when the pack pierced his left ear. It would be at least two gatherings before he'd live that down. If things went as they usually did, Kai could expect a song in the next day or two about his total lack of prowess staring down the piercing needles.

Trowa let his head fall back onto his cradling palms, a movement accompanied by the jingling sound of the silver bands running up the outside of his left ear. He'd chosen to honor his unknown father with the Jackal tradition of small silver rings, unlike Heero's single heavy silver cuff. Trowa thought about that, his mind wandering aimlessly as he waited for Heero's return.

When a Wolf married, he'd hang a single charm from the cuff. The charm represented his mate's family or lifework. If his mate were a female Warrior, she would hang his family's charm on her own band. Those who weren't warriors would pierce their ear for the first time with a smaller band. Trowa sighed, his eyes closing as he listened to the Wolves by the river. It was all so complex, all those Wolf traditions that had to be observed.

The Jackal warrior opened his eyes, squinted at the sky, and wondered how much longer Heero was going to take. Trowa thumped his tail, annoyed, and tried to ignore his growling stomach. Next to him, Wufei laughed softly, his black tail swishing absent-mindedly as the Jaguar-boy watched the warriors wrestle Kai back into the water.

Wufei had a single gold ring at the outside base of each ear, just above the inner ear flap. The gold glinted against his shoulder-length black hair, shining darkly against the blue highlights in his hair and fur. Wufei's sister must have noticed the contrast, because the decorative embroidery on his formal blue loincloth was picked out in dark blue and shot with delicate gold. Staring at the Jaguar's decorative hem, Trowa's green eyes were caught by the flash of more gold on Wufei's upper arms.

"When did you get those?" The taller boy nodded at the armbands of gold wires, twisted into intricate knot work. Even copper was more expensive than the Jaguar or his sister could afford, and Trowa was pretty sure those armbands were gold. The Jackal knew Salli would do anything she could to make sure her younger brother attracted a good mate.

"This morning," Wufei said, flexing his arm as he showed off the nearest band. "Salli got them in trade for me. Decided to wear them after all."

"I like them," Trowa said. "Does the design mean anything?"

Wufei canted his head at his friend, a mock-scowl playing on his lips. "Do I look like a Wolf?"

"Point taken." Trowa laughed softly, then sniffed as the wind changed. The Jackal tilted his chin up to look behind him, his green eyes crinkling as he took in the sight of Heero... upside down.

"Hey," Heero said, hefting a small pack so the strap lay across his chest. "Are you still sleeping?"

Trowa rolled over, pulling his legs under him and coming to his feet in a fluid movement. Wufei was already standing, moving with liquid muscles to head into the woods. The half-Jackal grabbed his daypack, slung it over his shoulder, and caught up with his two friends in long strides.


	3. Visiting the Traders

"Huisge would have fed us better," Heero said before shoving the last of the Mountain Jaguars' am'bhidh into his mouth. Trowa grunted. His foster-father still cooked as though dealing with an entire Pack, even when it was only the two of them at home.

"This is plenty of food," Wufei retorted, still picking at the edges of the pastry. It was stuffed with a mix of herbs and pheasant meat, but he'd burned his mouth on the first bite and was being cautious. "One should be enough."

"Little brother, I'm not a feline." Heero raised one eyebrow at Wufei and reached for another one. Trowa raised both his eyebrows and smacked the Wolf-boy's hand away. 

"Mine," the Jackal growled. "You had two already."

"Eat faster," Heero said, but Trowa had already snagged the pastry.

They were sitting on the edge of the gathering field, having successfully coaxed lunch out of a female Mountain Jaguar selling an'bhidh pastries. Anjie was one of Salli's frequent customers, using the young female Warrior as bodyguard and protection when traveling. Anjie's main income was from buying and selling winter linens to Wolf clans, and she'd grown used to feeding not only Salli's younger half-brother but also the boy's adopted Wolf-brother. Trowa was one more mouth that she accepted with good-natured resignation.

Wufei was picking at his second pastry, and trying to ignore the way his two friends were studiously watching his every move. Finally he sighed, breaking the pastry into two pieces. "Fine," he muttered. "Go ahead. I can't eat with you two staring at me like that."

To his surprise, neither friend took him up on it. Abashed, Trowa shook his head, while Heero's eyes dropped. 

"Eat it, Wufei," the Jackal reproached the half-Jaguar. "You don't eat enough as it is."

Wufei paused, and when neither of the other boys moved, he shrugged and pushed one of the halves into his mouth. A second later he'd spun around and was almost spitting it out with a choking sound.

"What?" Heero gaped. "Wufei? What? Are you okay?"

Trowa, however, had caught an extra detail that had missed Heero. Just as Wufei had been trying to fit one-half of the pastry into his mouth, a young girl had walked past, just behind Heero. Trowa had clearly seen her glance Wufei's way, take in the sight of the pastry crammed into his mouth, then turn to her friends and giggle.

The girl was dressed like a young unmarried woman of the Mountain Jaguar Clan, Trowa noted. Her jet-black hair was pulled back in two ponytails at the sides of her neck, and each was wrapped with gold ribbon. Her lightweight linen top was sleeveless, and laced loosely across the shoulders so the fabric draped gently across her chest. Her loincloth wasn't cut straight like Wufei's, but became fuller as it fell to her ankles, while still exposing the heavy black down on her legs. Trowa noted she was also a black Jaguar, like Wufei; an unusual coloring. The girl was wearing intricate knot work gold arm bands both on her upper arms and around her wrists, and that alone was enough to tell the Jackal boy that it was a very wealthy young woman who'd just giggled with her friends.

Heero, meanwhile, was staring at Wufei like he'd gone mad, which for Heero consisted of raising both eyebrows. When no one said anything, the laconic Wolf-boy's eyebrows came down and his hands clenched into fists, ready to take out the nearest threat to his closest friend. Trowa sighed and stepped forward, thumped Wufei on the back twice, and shook his head at the Wolf.

"Girls," Trowa said, jerking his head in the direction behind Heero. 

"A very particular girl," Wufei added, then coughed. Trowa thumped him twice more, and Wufei finally moved away from the taller boy's reach. "Enough with hitting me," the Jaguar cried, then lowered his voice to a annoyed whisper. "That was Meiran, the Chieftain's only daughter."

"And?" Heero scratched his ear with a single claw. "What about her?"

"She's insufferable!" Wufei hissed. "Every time I have to deliver scrolls to the Chieftain's hall, she's there. She's rude, imperious, loud, and talks too much!"

"And you like her," Trowa added.

The half-Jaguar turned beet red and sputtered for several seconds before getting his voice back under control. "Like her? I can't stand her! She's... unbearable!"

"Right, little brother," Heero said, and studied his claws. 

Wufei looked back and forth between the two boys, his eyes narrowed. "Think what you like, but I can't stand her," he cried. "One of you eat this," he ordered, pushing the uneaten pastry half at Trowa before stalking off. "I'm going to find my sister," he called over his shoulder. 

The two young warriors watched their friend's sleek figure slip into the crowd. Trowa absently bit into the pastry, then offered the rest of it to Heero, who took it without comment and finished it off. 

"You think he does like her?" Heero wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"When have you ever seen your little brother get so excited about anything?"

"True." Heero sighed and shook his head. "Dances start in an hour, and I wanted to see what the jewelry smiths have."

"More decorations?" Trowa snorted, but fell in line with his friend.

Heero cast him a sideways look. "Just some wrist guards."

"What happened to the other ones you had?" 

"I traded them for winter leg linens, last fall." Heero cast his eyes around the gathering as they threaded their way through the crowds. 

"You never seem to keep your winter leggings from year-to-year," Trowa chided.

The Wolf-boy shrugged. "They wear out."

The Jackal rolled his eyes, behind his friend, and dropped the topic. He knew full well that Heero would buy one set only and wear it until it disintegrated. For that matter, the half-Wolf had had his nipples pierced with heavy silver rings only the summer-start before, when the Wolf celebrated his nineteenth year, and even that at the Jaguar's insistence. Heero still had no ink on his body, nor did he decorate his loincloth. He hadn't even put his Clan's mark on it. 

Wufei had mentioned, in a rare confessional moment of worry about his adopted heart-brother, that Heero seemed intent on to keep himself separate from the rest of the Mountain Wolf Clan. It was as though, having been ostracized throughout his life, the young Wolf warrior was determined to retaliate in the only way he could. It worried Wufei. The half-Jaguar was aware that canine rank, like feline rank, would be strongly influenced by choice of mate. He didn't want to see his heart-brother lonely, or alone. 

Trowa sighed, watching the half-Wolf peruse a jeweler's stand. He agreed with the Jaguar-boy. Heero's isolation wasn't healthy. The Jackal's hair prickled on the back of his neck, and he looked to see the half-Wolf canting his head up at the taller warrior. Heero's silver tail swished around his legs several times, a sign of the warrior's mild impatience. 

"You're thinking about something again," Heero observed, a note of long-suffering patience entering his voice. He glanced down, flipping over a wrist guard, then shackling it across his wrist with in a smooth motion. He frowned, noting that it was also too large. "You're starting to get that look that Wufei gets."

"Just wondering who's dancing today," Trowa parried, his eyes still distant. 

"The Desert Lynxes," the jeweler replied before Heero could speak. The old Coyote had an eye patch over one eye, and his close-cropped dark blond hair was speckled with silver. His ears and tail were dark gold, but the brown guard-hairs on his tail were tipped in white as well. "They usually go to the gatherings farther south."

Trowa noted with silent amusement that the trader's eyepatch was also decorated with heavy silver knot work. Several charms hung from the outside cord going to the man's ear. Looks like a Coyote who'd spent too much time with the Wolves, the young warrior thought.

"It's a long way for them to come," Heero agreed. He unshackled the first guard and dropped it back on the burgundy felt covering the makeshift table. "It'd have to be two months of traveling, and that would put their start before winter ended."

"Aye," the Coyote said. "Heard they wintered north of their usual grounds. They do that when summer was harsher, and they couldn't store up for a safe winter. Move into the mountains north of the desert, stay with the Rock Cougars."

Heero ignored the man, having determined none of the wrist guards he liked would fit his slender wrists. His arms were strong, and his legs were muscular, but sometimes he silently fussed that he'd inherited his mother's delicate wrists, ankles, and neck. In the next thought, however, he always took it back. Those traits, and his dark brown hair despite being silver-furred, were the only things left of her. Sometimes human women survived bearing a half-Creature, but sometimes they didn't. 

The Wolf sighed, pulling his thoughts back to the present. He was about to walk away from the table when a soft glint caught his eye. He pointed to it, one eyebrow raised in a silent question.

"It's a hair-round," the trader said, not making any moves to take it from its case. 

Heero realized the man was studying his short, choppy dark brown hair, and scowled. He didn't see any reason to explain himself. He glared at the trader, unmoving, his hand still out. 

The trader raised his eyebrows and gave an uncomfortable laugh. Reaching into the case, he handed the metal object to Heero, who turned it over in his fingers. An intricately woven gold hair-clasp, designed to open in two parts and lock down around the wearer's hair. Some of the knot work bands ended in ginko leaf shapes, which Heero knew would match Wufei's new armbands. Satisfied, Heero put the hair-round down on the table.

"Wrap it," he ordered, digging through the bag over his shoulder. There was a clattering sound as objects clicked against each other in the soft leather pouch. "I'll give you six elk teeth, and sixteen weasel columns. And one hole-rock."

Trowa pursed his lips. His eyes darted between the hair-clasp in the trader's hands, and his friend's intent expression. The price was low for such an elaborate gift, but at the same time, grown men would boast loudly if they'd taken down three elk in the space of a winter. Three female elk, for that matter, as the teeth in question came only two to an elk. They were used in the coming-of-age dresses for Bobcats, and would demand a high value in trade. The trader narrowed his eyes appreciatively, gauging the young man before countering. Heero rifled through his bag once more, both to count and to tempt the trader with the faint chime of weasel columns. Finally, the trader named a price above Heero's original offer. When the two were done haggling, the Wolf had dropped six elk teeth, twenty-two weasel columns and two hole-rocks in the trader's hand. Heero took the linen-wrapped hair-round and carefully tucked it away in his pouch.

"Two hole-rocks," Trowa said as they walked away. "Damn, they're even rarer than elk's teeth."

"Found one just this morning," Heero replied smugly. He patted the pouch as it settled down on his hip. "If little brother's going to impress that girl, he shouldn't be wearing cheap copper in his hair."

Trowa hid a smile. Heero was abrupt, often rude, competitive, and had social skills that would make a pregnant alligator look outgoing. But the half-Wolf was also undoubtedly committed and loyal to those he considered friends, and would do anything in his power to help them achieve their ends. Once again the Jackal found himself wondering what he'd done to deserve such a friendship, and once again he found himself wondering when he and Wufei would be able to repay Heero's devotion.

Sighing, the Jackal set his shoulders and strode after the Wolf, who was already two tables down and glaring at yet another trader. Trowa scratched his ear with one claw and wondered why Heero ever got rid of his wrist guards in the first place. Finding anything small enough for his wrists and ankles was always a search. Those had better have been some warm winter linens, the half-Jackal complained to himself. He didn't want to spend all day traipsing around watching his friend get more and more annoyed by the shopping experience.

Getting to Heero's side, though, he was surprised to see the Wolf had tried on a set of wrist cuffs and was regarding them with something akin to pleasure. Trowa hid a small smile and studied the wrist guards carefully. They were wide, silver chased with heavy iron markings that were remarkably similar to the design on Heero's ear cuff. Trowa studied the design, compared it to the ear cuff, and whistled softly.

"That's uncanny." The Jackal's eyes flicked back and forth between the two guards and the cuff. "What are the chances?"

"Actually, sirs," the River Bobcat behind the table said, "it was a special order. My apprentice made it, but the customer didn't want them. Said they were too small." Heero frowned, and the trader smiled weakly. "And weren't the right design, either," the Bobcat added, trying to cover the unintended insult. Seeing the Wolf's expression unchanged, the Bobcat swallowed hard and pasted the smile back on his face. "And I'll give them to you half-price, as a token of my esteem for a Wolf who's already wearing such an unusual pattern."

Heero's glare came down a notch, and he nodded, digging into his pouch for his remaining weasel columns. The spinal columns from weasels were time-consuming to preserve, but were used by both Hunters and Warriors in much of their beadwork for fancy dancing. The individual spinal bones were strung on a leather cord and traded in complete sets. With Heero's long hours tracking and hunting on his own, he usually had a greater store of the useful barter, since he didn't have to share. It was another unusual behavior that set him apart from the rest of the Mountain Wolves, who always hunted in packs. 

Presently the two young warriors were back in the main crush of the crowd. Trowa bounced up on his toes, easily able to see over the press of bodies. A second later he was flashing a grin at the shorter half-Wolf. Heero was busy twisting the wrist-guards, still admiring the abstract metal work covering the two-inch wide cuffs. There were links on the outer edges, allowing Summer-start and Summer-end arm-linens to be linked between wrist guards and arm guards when the weather started turning cool. Additional baubles could be hung from the lower loops, so the charms could flutter against the back of the hand and chime when the wearer moved his hands. 

The Jackal shook his head and raised his eyebrow at Heero, waiting for the Wolf to notice his impatience. "Are you done admiring those?"

Heero started, a guilty look flashing over his face before he scowled again. "I'm not admiring them. I was checking their workmanship."

"You're supposed to do that before you buy them," Trowa replied amiably. The Wolf-boy's scowl grew deeper, and the taller warrior knew to drop the subject. "I want to get a good spot for the fancy dancing."

"Why the sudden interest?" 

Trowa didn't say anything, but shrugged noncommittally. Heero rolled his eyes, and turned his attention to the festival crowd as they moved towards the dancing grounds. 

The Bobcats were dressed in their preferred browns and mustards, with minor flashes of white trim for the laced vests that both genders wore. Between them, the Jaguar Clans moved with sleek power, their ankle-length cloths in every color of spring wildflowers: blue, green, pink, yellow, and orange. Heero even caught sight of one Jaguar in a purple loincloth, his spotted tail waving merrily as he escorted a young Jaguar maiden. In comparison the Wolves seemed lackluster, the short white loincloths and unadorned leather belts unobtrusive except for the way various collars, chest-guards, wrist and arm cuffs, and piercings caught the light with dull metallic reflections. 

When the crowd parted momentarily, there was a blaze of a red fur tail. It caught Heero's eye, and he followed it until a flash of white and gold stepped in the way. Heero belatedly realized the second Creature had to be a Desert Lynx. Before he could get a better look, the Creature was gone. 

Beside him, Trowa tensed. Heero glanced over at his friend. "Did you see that?"

"It's one of them," Trowa said, shooting the half-Wolf a secretive smile. "I met one or two while traveling south this winter."

"You didn't tell me you'd gone that far," Heero muttered, then thought back to something he'd been considering earlier. It had occurred to him while he was buying the hair-round for his little brother. "Speaking of felines, I've come up with something to help Wufei get a mate," he proclaimed. Trowa blinked, and just barely managed to bit back a sarcastic exclamation of worry. Heero continued, not noticing the look. "Felines have three marriage paths. Price, Elopement, or Abduction."

"Same as Foxes and Jackals," Trowa said, trying to be casual. He hoped Heero wasn't about to say what he thought the Wolf was about to say.

"I'm going to kidnap that girl, for Wufei."

Trowa stopped in the middle of the path, and closed his eyes. Yes. Heero had been about to say what he thought the Wolf had been about to say. Sighing, the half-Jackal opened his green eyes and trained them on his best friend. "Heero, we can't just kidnap a girl. If we do, her reputation could be ruined by having gone off into the woods with someone her family hadn't met."

Heero frowned, shifting in place uneasily. "Not if he treats her properly afterwards, which he will. Or I'll kill him."

"You still can't kidnap her." Trowa's shoulders slumped, recognizing the obstinate light flaring in Heero's blue eyes. "Well, not without letting Wufei have some say in it."

"He'll get say in it," the Wolf retorted. "You go find him, and I'll get her. Then he can say yes to his new mate. Meet you at Wufei's rock in a half-hour." With that, the Wolf revealed his sharp incisors in a quick move that passed for a warrior's grin. There was a flash of silver tail, and Heero disappeared into the crowd, leaving a stunned and irritated half-Jackal in his wake.


	4. A Good Plan

Heero strode through the crowd, not so much navigating as simply watching people move out of his way. His silver tail whipped out and around behind him for balance as he turned on his heel, following the sound of girls laughing. He surveyed the traders' setups around him. This was the area for linens, wool, and even some silk brought by the human traders. If there was any likelihood of finding a girl, the odds were better he'd find her sorting through fancy winter dress. The drawback to the plan suddenly occurred to the young Wolf, and he narrowed his eyes to slits as he studied the young feline and canine women swirling around him. If he found the girl, it was highly likely there were other girls with him. Heero could feel his face getting hot, and he clenched his fists. He was a warrior. He could do this.

The half-Wolf set his jaw, spun on his heel, and nearly ran into a young female Wolf who'd been walking up behind him.

"Heero!" The girl's voice was soft, but excited.

She opened her arms like she was about to throw herself at him. Heero dodged to the side on the pretense of being still off balance from nearly running into her. Catching himself and stepping once more out of arm's reach, he resisted the urge to push her out of his personal space. The warrior settled for glaring at her instead, and his silver tail lashed several times around his legs in exasperation.

"Relena." The half-Wolf's voice betrayed no emotion.

"You've been hard to find today," the Wolf-girl chided. "Are you shopping for someone?" Her large gray-blue eyes swept across his body, noting the single small bulge in the leather pouch hanging against his hip. Her gaze wandered up his chest, and down his arms to his wrists. "Oh!" The girl's eyes went even wider, and she raised one hand to her mouth as if in shock.

Heero frowned, his eyes darting around the girl as he continued to look for the Chieftain's daughter. Frustrated, he dragged his gaze back to the Wolf-girl in front of him, who still hadn't said anything.

It wasn't that she wasn't attractive; Jairunn had pointed out a number of times that if Heero ever wanted to achieve status in the Mountain Wolf Clan, Relena was clearly willing to be that ticket. Her honey-brown hair fell almost to her elbows. She had pulled back some of it into two braids, heavy with multiple iron beads, and those two braids in turn held back the rest of her hair. Both of her golden ears were cuffed with silver-chased iron cuffs, a slightly smaller size indicating her status as a Hunter. Her vest was unusual, a soft blue reminiscent of her eyes, with silver beads hanging like charms from the hem all the way around.

She was blushing prettily. Heero glowered, confused. He knew how girls acted when they were sweet on someone. But to call someone's name and then act shocked for several seconds wasn't a normal way of expressing it. He wondered if Relena were a little touched in the head. It would explain a lot, he told himself. The half-Wolf stared at the girl, seriously tempted to just walk away, but decided against it in a rare fit of conscience. Zechs already hates me, he thought; no need to make it worse. "Please excuse me. I have to go."

"Oh," she said. Relena dropped her hand and seemed to find her voice again. "Are you going to watch the dancers?"

"Yes," he said, and gave her a quick bow. Without waiting for her response, he turned and ducked back into the crowd.

Relena stared at the departing Wolf-boy, a small frown marring her features. A familiar scent came to her nose, and she sniffed imperiously. "Dorothy, I thought you said you were going to melt those down."

"I planned to," the female Bobcat said from behind her. Dorothy was dressed in one of the circular-hem loincloths favored by the Bobcats, and its mustard-yellow length swirled around her calves as she gave Relena a mocking little bow. Her loose vest was a brighter shade of yellow, and decorated with subtle gold-thread embroidery. "I suppose my uncle put them out for sale. He'd do that," she mused, tossing her knee-length white blonde hair over her shoulder as she held up two scarves. "What do you think? Blue, or red?"

"Red," Relena said, sparing the scarves a cursory look. "What am I going to do? I didn't think those would fit!"

"I told you they would," the Bobcat-girl replied saucily. "Next time, listen to me."

Relena sighed, and let the scowl slip off her face as she regained her composure. "Now I have to find something else to get him," she grumbled, starting to walk back to the silk trader's stall, suddenly stopping with a stricken look on her face. "You didn't even engrave them, did you," she wailed. "Now he'll never figure it out!"

Behind her, Dorothy shook her head and paid the trader for both scarves.

 

 

 

Heero was about to give up when he sighted a young Jaguar fitting Meiran's description. She was barely an inch shorter than Wufei, and was probably one of only a handful of black Jaguars at the entire festival. The half-Wolf debated asking another Jaguar if the girl were the Chieftain's daughter, but settled for eavesdropping. It wasn't long before one of her friends addressed her by name, and Heero smiled to himself. Now all he had to do was wait for the right moment to grab her.

Ten minutes later the young warrior had purchased a lightweight linen winter wrap, and was contemplating whether he should get the white silk or iron-gray linen arm-wraps. Nearby, the Chieftain's daughter was waving to her friends as they headed to the dancing grounds. Fitfully Heero hoped there was still a chance for a good spot in the front. If Trowa had to stand at the back after so obviously looking forward to the event, the Wolf suspected it'd be most of the gathering before the Jackal would let him forget it.

Heero glanced over at Meiran. Not only was she alone, she was slipping back between the tents as though taking a short-cut behind the traders. He ran his tongue over his eyeteeth as he grinned wickedly and stepped behind the trader's tent, surreptitiously moving out of the crowd and into the temporary alley. Ten feet down, he had his arms around the young girl and his hand over her mouth. With one swift gesture he'd thrown the winter wrap over her head, gagged her with one of the linen arm-wraps and tied her wrists with the other. He threw her over his shoulder and a minute later was carrying her behind the trader's tents, heading for the woods.

At the rock, Trowa and Wufei were nowhere in sight, and the young warrior frowned as he slowly slid the girl carefully to the ground. She'd fallen silent once he'd picked her up, and he'd been worried. A girl was supposed to scream and shout when being kidnapped. First Relena's strange behavior, and now this Chieftain's daughter being so quiet even when being kidnapped. Heero scratched behind one of his ears, adjusted his ear cuff, and sighed. Settling down on the edge of the rock, he began watching the path that led back to the gathering grounds.

The next thing the half-Wolf knew, the world had suddenly gone dark, and a little scratchy.

The next thing Heero knew after _that_ , his head was echoing from a sudden blow.

The next thing he realized he'd gone from standing to laying down.

Fast.

And that was the last thing Heero knew.

Over his head, Meiran dropped the rock, satisfied as she studied the unconscious warrior. She contemplated pulling the winter wrap off the Wolf's head to get a look at his face, but figured she'd seen enough. There were only two or three Wolves at the gathering who had silver tails. As long as she avoided all of them and stuck close to her friends, everything should be fine. The young Jaguar-girl watched the man's even breathing, and made a face as she considered the situation. If anyone saw him carrying her off, her week was definitely ruined. It would get back to her father, and that would mean this wonderful week of freedom would be history way too soon. The girl scowled at the Wolf's prone form.

The wind changed, and the black Jaguar sniffed the air, her skirts whirling around her ankles as she turned, trying to pick out the scent. A canine, but too spicy to be a Wolf, she decided. Meiran stuck her tongue out at the fallen warrior, and took off down the path back to the gathering. If she was lucky, she could join back up with her friends at the dancing grounds. She'd still get to spend the rest of the week free of bodyguards or overbearing older brothers, and no one would be the wiser.

 

 

 

"Heero!"

The half-Wolf groaned, pushing weakly at the hands grabbing him by the shoulders. Someone was shaking him, and he groaned again, one hand going up to clutch at his head. There was a fading scent of something spicy lingering in the clearing, but he couldn't place it. Blue eyes slowly opened, met dark brown, and closed again.

"Big brother," Wufei cried, shaking the warrior a second time. "Wake up! What happened?"

"This is what happened," Trowa said. "And you can stop shaking him now." The Jackal held up the rock, and let it drop again. "It was displaced from over there, where the grass was squashed down."

Wufei stared at the taller warrior, a look of shock in his eyes. "Someone attacked him? Why?"

Heero sighed and slowly got to his feet, sweeping his tail a few times to shake the dirt off. "It's nothing," he said. Glancing around, he could see the winter linen was intact. That must have been what happened: the girl got loose from the arm-linens, threw the winter shirt over his head, and hit him with a rock. He could see the quick footprints leading away from the clearing, too small to be male and too heavy to be someone walking at a normal pace. The girl had definitely run back down the path to the gathering grounds. Heero sighed and collected his stuff with a purposeful look towards Trowa. Wufei was still kneeling, a confused look in his eyes.

"Come on, little brother," the Wolf-boy said. "Go watch the dancing. I'll catch up." He helped Wufei to his feet, and threw the linens over his pouch before adjusting the leather strap so the pouch lay against his hip. Absently he felt the pouch, checking for Wufei's gift, then froze. His fingers felt out the pouch again. The woven-metal lump wasn't there. Ahead of him, Trowa heard the inrush of panicked breath. The Jackal turned around, walking backwards with an eyebrow raised at the Wolf.

It's gone, Heero mouthed, anger and distress mixing in his face for a heartbeat. His face was back in its usual stern expression, though, by the time Wufei sensed the tension and turned around to look. Heero gave the half-Jaguar a crooked smile, and thought hard about just what he'd do to that girl when he saw her next.

He watched his two friends disappear into the forest, and he headed down to the riverside, anger flooding his body in a series of frustrated waves. The Wolf-boy nodded to Otto, the brown Wolf guarding the Clan's warrior tents, and dropped his belongings just inside the lean-to he'd be sharing with Trowa. Sighing, Heero forced his shoulders to relax.

Six elk teeth, twenty weasel columns, and two hole-rocks, he thought. All for nothing.

Heero set aside the self-castigation and sprinted down the path towards the gathering field. He could hear the crowd shouting, which meant the hosts were approaching. Shaking his head, he made it to the edge of the dancing grounds in time to see Trowa stand up one last time, looking around for him.

The formal Clan Meeting always occurred in a natural depression in the landscape, and the downward slope meant Creatures on the outer rings of the dancing ground were above those in front of them. Pushing his way through the crowd down the slope, Heero headed for where he'd last seen his tall auburn-haired friend. The ground leveled out and Heero could no longer see over everyone's head, but he kept going in that general direction. The half-Wolf was nearly on the dancing ground itself when he discovered Trowa and Wufei sitting at the very front.

"Hid yourselves well," Heero declared, collapsing on the striped trade blanket with a irritated growl. Where the ground flattened out, the front four or five rows tended to sit on the ground or low chairs so they wouldn't block the view for people behind them.

"Not like you had much to do with it," Wufei retorted.

"Be quiet, little brother," Heero replied automatically.

"Don't tell me to be quiet. You can't kick my ass anymore."

"Want to bet?" The Wolf leaned over and cuffed the young Jaguar, who turned and scowled.

The Jaguar sitting on Wufei's other side looked over and smiled faintly. "Both of you. Don't make me break it up." Her spotted tail thrashed a few times, just at the tip.

"Oh," Heero said, blinking. "Hey, Salli. Sorry. Didn't realize you were over there."

"I noticed," Salli replied, imperturbable. She was wearing a brown top, with yellow laces crossing over her shoulders, and her yellow-gold ankle-length skirt-cloth was thrown over her lap as she sat cross-legged next to her half-brother. Her tail curled around, only the tip twitching every now and then. Heero noticed the motion and took the hint, sitting quietly between Trowa and Wufei.

This gathering's hosts, the River Bobcats, had arranged themselves in a group at one end of the dancing circle. Dressed in everyday clothes, the hosts sought to make themselves as unimpressive as possible, so that their guests would shine in comparison. The next day the hosts would act as the guests, and another Clan would come as the hosts to perform the giveaway.

Salli had seen some of the Bobcats unpacking their exchange gifts before the ritual, and was whispering to Wufei about the range and type. The number of otter pelts was less than she'd expected, but there were many beautifully-dyed linens and a number of fancy woolen blankets. Several of the younger Bobcats were holding beaded necklaces, and the female Bobcats were carrying baskets woven from river reeds. All of it would be given to the Desert Lynxes at the conclusion of the day's dance.

"We're the hosts tomorrow," the young Jaguar warrior was reminding her little brother. Heero glanced over, and she smiled at the Wolf-boy. "Are you dancing this year?"

Heero shook his head, frowning at Wufei for a moment. Salli laughed.

"I told her you weren't," the Jaguar-boy whispered.

"Just hoping you'd changed your mind," the woman said. "You're a good dancer."

"Trowa's dancing. That should be enough for you," Heero said. He nudged Trowa, who patted the air with his hand as though telling the Wolf to be quiet. "What?"

"They're coming out," the Jackal said. His tail thumped several times, although his face was solemn as the procession of Desert Lynxes wound around the hosts, coming around to stand opposite them across the grounds. Salli had chosen a spot that was directly between the two, allowing the four Creatures an excellent view of the event.

The Desert Lynxes were smaller than most Creatures, being roughly the same size as Foxes. Most of the Lynxes had hair and fur ranging from a golden shade to almost white, with the only dark fur being the tuft of hair on the tips of their ears and the very tips of their long tails. Their skin was golden, but their hands were darker. The Wolf warrior asked Trowa about it.

"They dress in linens year-round," the Jackal explained quietly. "They wrap their heads and faces, too. I think half-Lynxes wrap their legs year-round, because their light fur doesn't protect them against the southern sun."

As the Lynxes arranged themselves into a rough half-circle opposite the Bobcats, Heero could see their fancy-dress a little better. Many of the Clan had necklaces made of blue and green glass beads, and a few warriors wore breast-plates made entirely from the turquoise beads. The women wore one-piece short vests, many with more blue beads at the neck and along the bottom hem. Although the Lynxes wore their hair loose, they had a smaller braid that hung on either side of their faces. A number of the kneeling Lynxes had black-and-white feathers woven into the small braids, along with more of the turquoise glass beads. Every time a Lynx turned his or her head, the feathers fluttered.

It was disconcerting, Heero thought. It made it hard to focus on any one point. The half-Wolf noticed there was no single drum being set up, and glanced at Wufei with a questioning look.

"They don't use the main drum," the Jaguar-boy said. "I think they're nomadic, so they only have what can be carried." The six drummers seated themselves in a circle. Six Lynxes wearing distinctive blue-bead chokers flanked the drummers, and Wufei explained these were probably the singers.

The rest of the Clan arranged themselves in a line around the perimeter of the dancing ground, kneeling between the crowd and the drummers and singers. Twelve Lynx flanked the singers, inside the kneeling line, and were dressed in blue-bead breast plates and carrying long staffs. Heero recognized the stances as those of seasoned warriors, and guessed they were the ones doing the first dance. Past the line of warriors, there were eight oddly-dressed Lynx, four on each end. Some of the Lynx were watching the drummers, while others waited quietly. Two of the dancers were whispering to each other behind cupped hands. The line was still pushing away from the drummers as the Lynxes arranged themselves around the edges of the dancing grounds.

"Those are the bird-dancers," Wufei explained. "Lynx have warriors, but those dancers mean they're doing the Day Hunt Dance. I'd heard rumors but I wasn't sure."

"What are you muttering about," Trowa whispered loudly, leaning past Heero. The half-Wolf nudged the Jackal in the ribs and gave him a pointed look. "Well, I want to know," the taller warrior complained. "I only got to meet two of them. I didn't get to grill them on their entire culture."

"You can read it in one of Wufei's books later," Heero hissed.

Someone laughed nearby, and the Wolf looked up to see the bird-dancers were now standing only a stave-span shy of Salli's blanket. One of the dancers, a young male, was smiling in Trowa's direction. He must have heard the Jackal's complaint and the Wolf's retort. Heero looked away, a little embarrassed. Trowa, meanwhile, didn't seem to have noticed, and leaned forward, watching the drummers and singers prepare for their first set. His red-gold ears flickered forward and back as he tried to pick out the dancers' whispered conversations over the people still chatting around him.

Wufei saw a motion on the other side of the circle, and looked to see Meiran push her way out of the crowd and seated herself next to her father. The half-Jaguar swallowed hard and steeled himself to look indifferent, studying the nearby Lynxes intently.

The bird-dancers had their hair braided in twenty small plaits, with feathers woven and tied along the length until they seemed to have hair that started blond and ended in a blaze of patterned black and white. There were more feathers tied to rings around their upper arms and their elbows, as well as black-and-white checkered feathers attached at the knees and ankles. Their chests and backs were painted with abstract black patterns that glowed darkly against their golden skin, flushed in the Summer-start midday heat. More black paint swirled across their faces, down their arms. Their leg fur was stiff with black paint tipping the golden-white hair. There were even rings of black paint circling the lengths of their tails. Their feet, hands, and tips of their tails were solid black. The effect was of strange black-and-white birds, their feathers tossing and waving in the light breeze.

The dancers also wore knee-length loincloths, dyed in wild black and white patterns to match the various feathers adorning their bodies. Wufei noticed the rest of the guest Clan wore ankle-length cloths, and both men's and women's were cut to fall in a large swirl at the ankles. He guessed the special dress for the dancers was related to the hunting dance Trowa was so excited about.

Glancing idly across the circle, Wufei's eyes happened to fall on Meiran again. He was startled to see her eyeing Zechs with a nasty expression. The Wolf, standing at the edge near a cluster of Bobcat warriors, didn't seem to be aware of the Jaguar-girl's heated scrutiny.

I wonder what's going on, Wufei thought. I wonder if Zechs was rude to her, too. The half-Jaguar started to say something to Heero. Before he could open his mouth, Trowa was shushing them anxiously.

"They're about to start," the half-Jackal announced as a solid drum beat filled the dancing grounds.


	5. Watching the Dance

The Desert Lynxes' singing style was a chant, with the monotonous tones falling or rising on the last three syllables of each phrase. The atonal song seemed almost incidental, existing only as a solemn backdrop to the complex inter-melodies woven by the six drums. The drummers used their hands, not sticks, and each seemed to react to a different warrior's dance, their rapid beats changing as specific warriors shifted position. The warriors, for their part, appeared to move slowly and deliberately.

It was several minutes before Heero and Trowa both became aware that the Lynxes' movements were far more subtle than simply a procession of hunched-over dancers in a large circle. Their clattering blue glass chest-plates created a cacophonous counter-melody to the drums, and all due to the intricate minute steps each warrior was performing. Each warrior held a fan of three feathers in one hand, and twitched it in quick movements matching the delicate footwork. So quick and fine were the ankle bends and footsteps that the warriors seemed to merely glide from place to place, as though slinking through tall grass.

Wufei whispered comments a few times to Heero, mostly about things he'd read in books about the Desert Lynxes. They had a glass blowing tradition that was unrivaled among all the Creatures, thanks to both the generous amount of fine white sand in their home environment and the metals necessary for the additive that made the blue-green color. Each time Trowa would lean forward, demanding to hear what Wufei was saying, and each time Heero would shush both of them. The two bird-dancers nearest them would then whisper to each other, and Heero suspected they were laughing quietly at his two friends and him.

By the time the warriors' dance was coming to a close, Heero was beginning to worry. He'd noticed Wufei staring at Meiran on the other side of the circle. Between the obvious interest on his heart-brother's face, and the guilt of losing Wufei's gift, Heero was starting to feel like he should have stayed at the camp and slept through the rest of the afternoon. The day had started fine but seemed to have rapidly gone bad. Lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed as the drums stopped. He was startled, then, when the Bobcats let out a sudden roar of approval, clapping their hands and shouting. The crowd joined in, signaling its approval for the Creatures who came such a far distance to join the Gathering.

Heero flicked his ears back, uneasy at being surrounded by so much noise. Unsettled, he wrapped his tail a little closer around him and hunkered down between Trowa and Wufei. It was then he noticed a flash of red on the other side of the circle. The Wolf-boy squinted, then froze, stared some more, and nudged Trowa.

"I think there's a Fox over there," he said, jerking his chin in a quick movement in the direction he'd seen the flash. To his surprise, Trowa merely nodded.

"There's a band of Foxes here." Trowa followed Heero's gaze, and narrowed his green eyes as the flash of red was seen again. "But that's the half-Fox."

"Half?" Heero raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "Those don't exist."

"This one does," the Jackal responded, shaking his auburn hair out of his eyes to give his best friend an amused look. "Yeah, that's it. See those Coyotes standing around it? I heard they found the Fox in the woods as a baby, and raised it as one of them."

"Which Coyotes?"

"Prairie Coyotes, looks like."

"Ridiculous. There's no way the Bobcats would let Prairie Coyotes into a Gathering. They're nothing but troublemakers." Heero crossed his arms, scowling. Now he knew why Otto had been sitting at the encampment. If the Prairie Coyotes were around, no one would be safe. The traders would find their tents turned inside out and put back up so the seams were on the outside and let in water if it rained. The warriors would find sand in their blankets, and the hunters' bows would be restrung with red hair ribbons. There would be pebbles in the nut bowls and lemon juice in the wine jugs. Nothing would be left alone.

"It's a Gathering," Wufei reminded him sternly. "Everyone is under truce. Even Coyotes."

Heero grunted, and was about to say something else when the drums started up again. This time, no one was singing. The drums were softer, until three started to beat together, a two-step passage of light and heavy syncopated on the second beat. The other three drums picked up a lighter running commentary against the heavy beats, mixing and merging and pulling apart again. At the same time, the bird-dancers had each begun to dance in place, gradually moving away from their perimeter positions onto the dancing ground.

Trowa watched, transfixed. Heero even forgot to scowl, puzzled and entranced like the rest of the crowd.

The black-and-white feathers bounced and moved, floating around the dancer's heads, arms, legs and bodies as the dancers crouched low, their arms out as they in quick light-footed circles. Their hands fluttered and curled, twisting in small circles as their arms gyrated, a serpentine movement apparently designed to hypnotize the watchers.

"Now a warrior steps out," Wufei whispered. Heero nodded, not really listening, but beside him Trowa leaned over, trying to hear the explanation without taking his eyes off the dancers. Unfortunately, he leaned right in the way of Heero watching.

"Get out of the way," Heero complained, and shoved the Jackal.

"I want to hear," the half-Jackal replied, and shoved Heero back.

"Boys," Salli commanded, her voice pitched low. "Trade places, and be quiet about it, then."

Grumbling, Heero pulled back so Trowa could move next to Wufei. The half-Wolf sniffed as he moved to Trowa's vacated spot. Heero sat back on his heels, wrapping his bushy silver tail around him as he watched the lone warrior perform the warrior dance's gliding step in the midst of the twirling bird-dancers. Almost unwillingly he found his silver ears swiveling to hear Wufei's whispered reports.

"The eldest child of the Chief plays the Warrior's role," the black Jaguar was saying. "But anyone can be a bird-dancer, because it's based on skill, not rank. The dance is done before a major hunt. The warrior represents the tribe, and is supposed to catch each bird."

"Catch?" Trowa's eyes were still fixed on the bird-dancers, and the warrior moving in the middle of the group.

"Just watch." Wufei's voice was smug.

"That means he doesn't know, because the book didn't say that much," Heero muttered. He got an elbow in his ribs for the trouble, and he barely bit back a yelp. Scowling, he settled for glowering at Trowa, who didn't even bother to look his way.

The three combined drums suddenly increased in pitch, a louder series of light and heavy beats, and the warrior seemed to spring in place. Trowa noticed belatedly it was a female, her long hair tied back in a low knot, flying out behind her as she hurtled towards one of the bird-dancers. She was diving into a roll, her fan-hand out for balance as the other reached for the bird-dancer. The bird-dancer, in turn, leapt straight into the air, easily four feet over the warrior's rolling body. The watching Lynxes cheered and clapped, although Trowa wasn't sure whether they cheered for the warrior or for the bird-dancer's grace.

"The warrior has to touch each of the bird-dancers," Wufei murmured. "The dance is supposed to last a set time. If she catches all of them before it ends, the hunt will be successful."

Trowa nodded, his eyes trying to catch and memorize each of the young bird-dancers' twirls and dips as they danced around the warrior, who was back on her feet and dancing again. The drums picked up again, the warrior leapt, and this time her hands caught the bird-dancer on the ankle. Barely catching himself as he twisted in the air, the bird-dancer came down in a forward roll, picking himself up and heading to the edge of the circle with an abashed laugh. The other bird-dancers laughed and tossed their heads in response, twirling around the warrior to close the circle again.

The dance continued, the drums rising and falling as the other three drums played their counter-melody. One by one the warrior dove for each bird-dancer. A few evaded her grasp once or twice, while one blond seemed nearly impossible to catch. Each time he landed, he tossed a smile over his shoulder that beamed like sunlight. Eventually the circle was down to the warrior and two bird-dancers, one of which was the blond.

"This is where it gets hard," Wufei said. "The scroll I read says the last bird-dancer is also accorded honors, but the dancer can't be too good at keeping away from the warrior. But he can't give in too easily, either."

At that instant, the warrior sprang towards the nearest bird-dancer, only this time her summersault wasn't at ground-level. It was more as if she'd done a low flip, covering a wide space of ground, and landed on her feet again. The bird-dancer barely managed to evade, but somehow she missed him. His prowess was answered with a series of shouts and cheers from the watching Lynxes. The crowd had picked up on this, and echoed the shouts, cheering on both the bird-dancer and the warrior.

The bird-dancer landed, flashing a triumphant grin to the other dancer, who laughed merrily as he spun around. The first dancer had gold-blond hair, while the second's was a darker golden shade, almost a honey-brown. It was hard to tell from the feathers how long their hair was, but the blond seemed to have short hair, while his companion dancer's was perhaps almost chin-length. Both were spinning and twirling faster now, their hands and wrists flashing and twisting as their arms continued the sinuous dance. The warrior turned, an intent look on her face.

As the drums picked up again, Trowa fought back the urge to warn the lighter blond, whose back was to the dancer. The half-Jackal's fists were clenched, and his green eyes flicked nervously between the warrior and the two dancers. The warrior sprung, missing the lighter blond, and Trowa's red-brown tail thumped twice against the blanket.

The warrior turned, barely giving herself a chance to recover, and threw herself forward again in a different direction. At the last minute the darker blond bird-dancer realized, jumped, and was a half-second too late. Her hand cuffed his ankle and he went spinning through the air, barely managing to recover into a mid-air flip as he hit the ground. Jumping to his feet with the force of his fall, he grinned widely at the other dancer and left the dancing ground. Now it was down to one bird-dancer and the warrior.

The white-blond dancer tossed his head as he danced, and it was now clear he was dancing solely for the warrior. It was a teasing, graceful action, his arms beckoning her closer even as he moved out of her reach. She threw herself in his direction, and he seemed to propel himself straight into the air. Unlike the first bird-dancers to be taken down, he didn't simply tuck his legs under him, but brought them almost up to his chest, with one leg extended. As he landed lightly, safe out of her reach, a resounding shout echoed from the Lynxes and the watching crowd. The bird-dancer's sweet laugh carried easily over the crowd's cries. The warrior turned, continuing to dance as she watched the bird-dancer.

Two more times she threw herself into a forward leaping summersault. Two more times the bird-dancer thrust himself into the air, bringing his legs up in a graceful crouched split, seeming to hover for a second before landing with a laugh. Each leap seemed to go higher, until the last one was easily five or six feet in the air. The bird-dancer's fingers twisted and summoned as he landed, spinning in place but never taking his eyes off the warrior. She danced intently, tracking his movements. Slowly but surely the bird-dancer made his way around the circle, his eyes drifting at times to flash unexpected grins at the audience.

The young man was obviously enjoying the chance to show off, and Trowa furrowed his brow as he watched. Then the half-Jackal caught a better look at the warrior, and realized she was also enjoying the challenge. Trowa laughed, suddenly, delighted by the entire spectacle, and the bird-dancer turned his head to look. In that split second, the warrior saw her chance and leapt for him. She flipped her summersault, her fan-hand tucked close as her other hand reached out. The bird-dancer saw her coming, and leapt, but wasn't fast enough. The warrior's hand smacked against his ankle, and his jump was clipped. His arms shot out, balancing himself in mid-air as he twisted his body, pitching himself forward to tuck into an aerial roll as he came to the ground. He landed in a crouch and immediately sprung to his feet. As he stood, the entire Lynx Clan came to their feet as well, their voices combining in a single shout.

The dance was over, and the crowd exploded in cheers. The Bobcats were clapping their hands in the air over their heads, and the drummers exploded into a series of percussive shouts, completing the dance. The warrior, meanwhile, was clapping her hand on the back of the slightly shorter bird-dancer, who dipped his head in a show of what seemed to be mock-humility. He was laughing, however, and his bright smile was infectious.

Even Heero, still musing the loss of the hair-band, found himself smiling a little.

 

 

 

"Someone smack that damn Fox!"

The infuriated shout was greeted with a cheerful laugh, and the sound of a metallic crash. Quinta paused, a rag in one raised hand, and glanced over at his cousin Quatre with a confused look on his face. Quatre's head was cocked to the side, and he had four fingers raised, then three, then two...

"Quatre!"

The tent flap was thrown open just as a cup of wine hit the figure. It was a yelping Fox that threw himself in, laughing hysterically as he landed on his stomach between the two Desert Lynxes. Quinta rolled his eyes and dipped the rag in the clay pot, shaking his head a little as he went back to wiping the black paint off his arms. Quatre swatted at the bushy red tail that was wagging against his folded legs.

"Duo," Quatre scolded. "You shouldn't steal necklaces while my sisters are still wearing them."

"But it's a great challenge," the Fox-boy replied, rolling over on his back to grin up at his friend. "I wasn't really trying, anyway. I just like teasing them."

"You've lived with Coyotes too long," Quinta retorted, then giggled as the Fox-boy poked him in the side with a toe.

The two cousins grinned at each other, then at the Fox laying between them. His deep blue eyes were merry, and his chestnut hair was coming unraveled from its long braid. His skinned was lightly tanned, and his legs were covered in soft red fur that ran from his hipbones to his toes. There were copper rings along the top edge of each of his auburn-furred ears, reflecting the tufts of white fur on the interior. Both of his arms sported woven copper armbands, and woven copper bracelets strung with blue Desert stones. When he sat up, still giggling softly, the two Lynxes could see flashes of more copper from the delicate anklets. All of it was knot work, and none of it matched. His thick red tail thumped happily behind him as he sat up, the white tip showing faint red stains from the wine thrown at him.

There were two leather straps crossing his chest, one for each pouch at his hips, and his dirty brown loincloth was slightly askew. Unselfconsciously he twisted around, yanking the cloth back into place, until Quatre could tell it was only mid-thigh length. The white-blond Lynx noticed the length and frowned.

"Duo, what happened to your cloth? Why is it so short?"

"Oh, that," the half-Fox replied airily. "Got it caught in a trap last week, and had to cut the back off to get free. So I had to improvise. Planned on buying something new while I was here, anyway."

"I'll loan you something in the meantime," Quatre replied. "If you'll do my back."

"Do mine while he does yours," Quinta said.

A half-hour later most of the black paint was cleaned from the two Lynxes, and Duo had regaled them both with reports about the crowd, the traders, and the warriors down by the riverbank. He'd even been chased out of the trader's area, twice already. He was about to start on news about what he'd been doing since Winter-end, when Quatre sighed.

"Duo, just stay away from the north side of the Gathering," he warned. "The Lake Foxes are here."

"Aww, Quat," Duo said, pretending to pout. "They won't bother me none. Solo an' the gang will keep me safe."

"And where are Solo and the gang now?"

The half-Fox paused in his careful ministrations undoing Quatre's short braids, and thought about it. "I think they're down at the riverbank, exchanging wine for vinegar in the Wolves' stores." Quinta giggled, and Quatre shook his head. Duo poked his friend in the shoulder blade, chiding him good-naturedly. "Hold still. Your sisters always weave these feathers in too tight." The half-Fox came to a kneeling position to see better, and there was a soft clatter from his motion.

Quatre narrowed his eyes. "Duo... what do you have in your pouches?"

"Nothing." The reply came too quickly, and sounded too nonchalant.

"Duo!" The Desert Lynx twisted in place to stare at his friend. "It's a Gathering. If the traders ran you off, there's no way you had a chance to buy anything. Open your pouches." The young Lynx warrior knew full well Duo's incessant curiosity. This was the first time either of them had been allowed to come to a northern Gathering, and he didn't want the week ruined.

The Fox settled back on his haunches, his lips twisting for a second before he sullenly tipped both of his pouches over, letting the contents spill out. One pouch held berries, nuts, and dried apple slices. From the other pouch four weasel columns fell out, followed by two necklaces, and three little linen bundles. One necklace was a choker of seeds, while the other was blue glass with a familiar crest painted on the small center hole-rock. Quatre frowned, picking up the second necklace. His light blue eyes flashed.

"That's Iria's," he said, shooting his friend an annoyed look. "You're going to go give it back to her, and apologize."

"Quat..." the thief began to protest, then smiled, not even abashed. "Okay!" Duo started shoving the rest of the stuff back into his bags, but Quatre's quick hand shot out, grabbing the three bundles.

"What are these?" Before Duo could say anything, the Lynx had unwrapped them. One was a green rock, the color of deep forest leaves. The second was a hair-band, interwoven strands of gold with a ginkgo leaf pattern. The third was a brown and white striated rock, shot through with gold threads. Duo yelped, grabbing the three items back, and wrapping them defensively.

"They're gifts," the Fox said, his lower lip jutting. Noting his friend's surprised expression, the Fox sighed. "These were surprises," he explained. Almost reluctantly, he placed the green rock in Quatre's hand, and the brown rock in Quinta's. "I wanted to surprise you," he added softly.

"Duo," Quatre said, then smiled and leaned forward, rubbing noses with his friend. "I love it."

"Me, too," Quinta said, waiting his turn to rub noses with his cousin's trouble-making friend. "But who's the hair-clasp for?"

"I don't know yet," the Fox said, turning it over in his hands. "I thought I'd give it to Solo, maybe. Except Coyotes don't really like gold too much, but I thought it'd look good on him."

The blond Lynx shook his head as he pulled the last of the braids free. "How did you manage to get a gold hair-clasp? That must have cost a fortune!"

"Oh, I found it," Duo replied.

"Found it." Quatre's voice was neutral.

The half-Fox nodded. "Some guy was laying around in the forest. He wasn't using it, so..." Duo looked up to see the two young men staring at him with wide eyes: one set of aquamarine, one set of light brown. The half-Fox flinched a little, then attempted an innocent smile. "Well, he wasn't! He was just laying there, with a shirt over his head. Flat out. Silliest looking thing I've ever seen."

"You stole from a dead guy?" Quinta's eyes were nearly round. His delicate gold ears flattened on his eye, the brown tuft-points quivering at the thought of such sacrilege.

"He wasn't dead," the thief protested, flipping the hair-band in the air a few times. "I think he was sleeping."

Quatre sighed. "What did he look like?" When the Fox threw him a sulky look with those deep blue eyes, the Desert Lynx scowled.

If someone were looking for a thief, a Fox was the usual suspect. The other Foxes would only be too happy to help point fingers at the half-Fox. The blond had figured privately this was the reason the Coyote leader, Solo, had never let the half-Fox come to the Gatherings. And it had taken everything the two friends had to change Solo's mind when the Prairie Coyotes had wintered with the Desert Lynxes at their mountain stronghold. Foxes were reputed to be good thieves, although truth was that most of them were better metalworkers. Combined with the Coyote's belief in having fun, Duo had grown into a young man who happily practiced his natural talent for stealth as a way to make ends meet.

"You promised me you wouldn't steal at the Gathering," Quatre said. His tone was less reprimanding than it was simply exasperated, and worried. "What if the Creature saw you? What would we do? Where would we hide you? You stand out like a broken tail! And the Fox Clans—"

"I don't stand out," Duo said, still petulant. "That Wolf stood out. Silver tail! How many silver tails are there?"

The bird-dancers raised their eyebrows at each other, and jumped together, grabbing the Fox. Before Duo could protest, he was being squashed by the two Lynxes, one of whom was tickling him while the other pried the hair-clasp from his hand. Ignoring the laughing protests, Quatre sat back on his heels and studied the clasp while Quinta continued to tickle the helpless Fox.

"Tell me the Wolf's Clan," Quatre demanded, when the two others had quieted down.

"No idea," Duo replied with a shrug. "No, really! His cloth was completely bare. No decorations at all."

"Then let's get cleaned up the rest of the way and get you something decent to wear." Quatre grabbed the linen square abandoned on the tent rug, wrapped it, and tucked it away into his own leather bag before Duo could snatch it back. "And then we're going out to find a silver Wolf who doesn't belong with anyone."

"Quatre, you always ruin my fun."

"You love me anyway. Now, would you rather have an ankle-length white cloth, or a knee-length blue one?"


	6. If You Can Keep Up

The dinner hour was fast approaching as the three friends made their way to the trading area of the Gathering. The late afternoon was starting to be littered with campfires as the early Spring weather turned cool. Quinta and Quatre were busy receiving congratulations from several Clan members, while Duo trailed behind. The thief was fiddling with the knee-length azure loincloth, fidgeting with it self-consciously every few minutes.

"Duo, stop that," Quatre chided the half-Fox. "It looks fine."

"It feels weird," the thief replied, his ears twitching, but reluctantly stopped playing with the cloth. He was used to a Coyote's cut, which was narrower, leaving most of his hips and buttocks exposed, with a slim strip of fabric in the front and back. The Desert Lynxes wore their cloths more like Wolves, with a wide swath of fabric from hipbone to hipbone, leaving only a hand's length of leg fur exposed when the wearer stood still.

They'd returned the necklace to Iria, and Duo had agilely side-stepped her attempt to swat him for the theft. Iria then threatened to find Jasmine. It was Quatre's and Iria's eldest sister who had babysat the half-Fox as a child when the Coyotes visited. Duo had made a point of always treating Jasmine with a great deal of respect, ever since she'd spanked him for pilfering baklava at the age of five.

Iria's threat was empty, however, as Jasmine was aware that this would be the seventh time Iria's necklace had ended up in Duo's paws. Besides, the elder Lynx was nowhere in sight, so Duo's only response was to laugh gleefully and dodge another swat, tugging Quatre by the wrist. By the time Iria raised her hand for another shot, the three young men had already disappeared into the crowds heading for traders' row.

The blonde Hunter snorted, shaking her head at her younger brother's idea of friends. Quatre and Duo had been inseparable every time the Coyotes came down to the southern mountains at the edge of the desert. If the midwinter stores of sweets were a little lower than planned due to the half-Fox's skill, Iria privately didn't begrudge any of it.

That didn't mean she wasn't going to stop fussing. She grinned and headed off to find her eldest sister.

 

 

 

Quatre's sharp eyes were skilled at detecting movement of enemy or prey from a long distance, but neither he nor his two friends were used to being around so many Creatures at once. The softer light of late afternoon wasn't helping, and the three half-Creatures were struggling to spot a silver-furred Wolf out of the quick-moving crowds. Sighing, the young Desert Lynx nodded politely to the trader and nudged Duo away from the jewelry display, surreptitiously bumping his friend's leather bag to make sure it hadn't just grown any new items. Finding nothing, Quatre afforded a larger smile to the River Bobcat and tried to hustle his friend along. The crowd thinned for a moment, and the half-Lynx's gaze caught a glimpse of a knee-length white loincloth with no markings.

Fifteen feet away, Trowa and Wufei were debating the merits of a new knife. Heero stood beside them, his arms crossed as he stared into the middle distance.

"Heero," Wufei called, a little worried. "Are you okay? You didn't answer my question."

"What's that, little brother," Heero answered automatically. He frowned, sniffing the air, and looked around suspiciously. There it was again, that unfamiliar spicy scent. Barely he registered that Wufei was repeating the question, but the half-Wolf shook his head, his attention focusing on a Desert Lynx staring at him intently.

"Excuse me," the Lynx said politely. "I was wondering if you... lost... something earlier today?"

Behind the Lynx, there was a second Lynx, with chin-length darker blond hair. His large brown eyes were fixed on Heero's loincloth, and the half-Wolf resisted the sudden urge to look down and check. Trowa was staring, almost open-mouthed, at the white-blond Lynx. Wufei nudged the Jackal, who closed his mouth with an audible snap. The Jaguar wrinkled his brow at the taller warrior, and turned his head in time to hear a cheerful voice calling out behind the white-blond Lynx.

"Hey, Quatre, what do you—"

Heero growled.

The two Lynxes froze, even as the first one was holding out a linen-wrapped item. Another young Creature threw his arm around Quatre, laughing as he held up a length of gold-embroidered turquoise cloth, then belatedly realizing he'd walked into a very silent group of warriors. Blinking, the half-Fox turned slowly, his dark blue eyes taking in Wufei, Trowa, and then landing on Heero. The half-Wolf was taking the item from Quatre without really looking; his cobalt eyes were fixed squarely on the half-Fox.

Duo squeaked and dropped the cloth.

"You." Heero snarled the one word, and leapt.

Quatre blinked.

A second later, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Quinta were staring at each other. Quatre's hand was out, but empty. He raised his eyebrows, distantly registering that Heero must have taken the item back.

"What was that about," Wufei asked no one in particular.

"That was definitely him," Quatre replied blandly, but it wasn't clear to Trowa or Wufei which one the Lynx was referring to. Before either friend could say anything, the Lynx was sprinting through the crowd in the direction Duo and Heero had headed. "We've got to catch him," Quatre yelled over his shoulder.

Quinta rolled his eyes, smiled at the two strangers, and took off after his cousin.

"Well," Trowa said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Care for a run?"

Wufei made a face, only to realize the long-legged Jackal was already off after the two Lynxes. Realizing he'd been left behind, Wufei waved at the Mountain Wolf knife-seller. Going a few feet, he heard the trader yell. The Jaguar backpedaled long enough to drop the knife on the trader's table, and then took off again after his two friends.

Halfway down the trader's row, Duo was doing his best to dodge through the crowd, his long braid flowing out behind him like a second tail. His best wasn't achieving much, and he pushed himself to increase the distance. At the same time, the half-Fox's mouth was moving nearly as fast as his legs. More astute observers would have heard it was an ongoing commentary debating the merits of having a bushy red tail whose white-tipped end worked like a huge beacon for the Wolf chasing him.

"Outta my way!" The Fox barely had time for a warning as he hurdled two small Bobcats walking with their parents. Dodging around a group of Cougar warriors, the thief's eyes went wide at the sight of two Jaguars carrying a large carved trunk. Duo tried to steer around, lost traction, hit the ground, sliding forward, feet first. The Jaguars barely managed to lift the trunk at the last second. Duo slid underneath, and was up in a heartbeat and plowing through the crowd again. "Thanks!" he yelled over his shoulder, laughing.

"Stop that damn Fox," a deeper voice shouted.

The Jaguars, still grinning at the sprightly Fox, turned to see a silver-tailed Wolf leap over the trunk. Startled, the shorter Jaguar dropped his end of the trunk. The other Jaguar started to say something, but his words turned into a yelp. A Desert Lynx had flown over the trunk, hitting the ground at a dead run as he took off after the Wolf. The first Jaguar stared into the crowd, and shrugged, leaning over to pick up his end just as a second Desert Lynx slammed into him.

"Oh, oh, terribly sorry," the second Lynx said, but didn't pause to help up the Jaguar now laying on his back in the middle of the trader's row. "Have to go, sorry!" The Lynx was gone, and the second Jaguar set down his end to help his friend up.

A second later a Jackal came pounding up.

"Fox, Wolf, two Lynxes," he said, his words rough from panting. The two Jaguars pointed in the direction the others had gone. The Jackal nodded, flashing them a quick smile. "Thanks," he said, and with a flicker of his brown-red tail, he was gone.

Almost immediately a black Jaguar appeared, and the two Jaguars didn't hesitate.

"That way," the first one said. The young man nodded, his expression grim, and took off after the others. The first Jaguar looked at his friend and rolled his eyes. "Foxes," he muttered, as if that explained everything, and the second Jaguar grinned.

 

 

 

Duo had lengthened the distance between himself and Heero, but only by a short bit. Turning to watch his pursuer, the thief nearly tripped over his own feet as he threw himself into a sharp right turn between two trader's tents. Grinning widely, the half-Fox grabbed two apples from the basket by the right-hand tent. He took off down the alley, ignoring the trader's shout behind him. Biting into one as he ran, he chewed rapidly, glancing over his shoulder every now and then.

Dratted Wolf won't give up, the thief thought. Duo was highly amused with the situation, but anxiety about the Wolf's determination was beginning to nag at him. He added a few complaints about Wolves being more stubborn than Coyotes to his ongoing monologue. It made a nice contrast to the one about the dangers of having a bright red tail when trying to successfully evade capture by silver Wolves.

Shrugging to himself and redoubling his efforts, the Fox spun to evade a gaggle of female Jaguars. The three girls watched, open-mouthed, as the Fox recovered gracefully, followed a second later by an angry Wolf, then two frightened Lynxes, and a smiling Jackal. Meiran was opening her mouth to say something to her friends when Wufei crashed into her. Barely chancing a look at her, he mumbled an apology and was off without a second glance. The young Jaguar stared at his departing figure, her angry words still in her throat as her two friends gaped openly.

"I wonder what that's all about," Xing said, her green eyes wide.

"I think we should find out," the other Jaguar said. Meiran snorted, certain it wasn't worth it, but her friends were never one to pass up a chance to find out what was going on. Before she knew it, her two friends had grabbed her by the wrists and were dragging her after the young Jaguar.

"Meiran, admit you want to know," Luyin teased. "Maybe Wufei's in a fight!"

"I do _not_ want to know," Meiran retorted, but didn't stop running. She picked up her pace, her black tail streaming behind her as she and her friends joined the line of pursuers.

 

 

 

The half-Fox darted around another group of shoppers, spinning as he did so. Duo turned and pitched the apple core with all his strength, his braid whipping around behind him. The Wolf saw the apple coming at the last minute and ducked. It was momentary distraction, but the Fox hoped it'd be enough time. He darted between two tents, flying down to a different row of traders with a maniacal laugh on his lips. Bursting out into a different row of stalls, his keen eyes picked up two familiar shapes discussing something at a trader's table.

"Iria! Jasmine! Hide me," the half-Fox demanded, his panting breaths coming faster as he slid to a halt in front of them. "A crazy Wolf is after me. Hide me, please!"

"Since you say please," Iria replied, with a glance to her older sister. Duo grinned, throwing his arms around Iria in a quick hug before slipping under the table. The younger Lynx twitched the cloth behind the Fox, and stepped on his tail for good measure. There was a stifled yelp and the tail disappeared.

A second later the two sisters saw an angry silver half-Wolf appear from the same direction from which Duo had appeared. Before either sister could look away, the Wolf caught the two Lynxes staring at him and headed straight for them. His face was creased in an angry scowl, and his eyes were cold.

"The Fox," he snarled, his sharp teeth flashing. "Where's that Fox?"

"Fox?" Iria asked, her blue eyes wide. She turned to Jasmine. "Did you see a Fox?"

"Went that way," Jasmine said, pointing off down the row. "Moving fast."

The Wolf nodded curtly, peering down the row. He couldn't see any flashes of red fur through the crowd, but lacking a better lead, he gathered his strength and took off. Fortunately he wasn't too far down the row when the shout came.

"DUO!"

It was loud enough to give the Wolf-boy pause. Stopping in his tracks, he turned his head to see the shorter Lynx put her hand to neck as she turned and shouted at the table. Heero's ears perked up.

"You... _thief!_ You took my necklace!"

The shorter woman began kicking the table. From the other end, a Fox was scrambling out, barely able to stand up from laughing hard. Heero turned, heading back for the two women in time to see the Fox wave, something glittering and blue in his hand

"Shiny!" The Fox taunted, and disappeared into the crowd.

"I'm going to kick your—"

The rest of the woman's shout was lost to Heero as he sprinted after the red flash. He barreled past the two female Desert Lynxes and nearly ran over a third who had just appeared from between the row of tents. The young Lynx warrior shouted at the half-Wolf to stop. Ignoring the newcomer, Heero followed the half-Fox, closing in on the long-haired figure as it threaded through the crowd, trying to lose him in the mass of people shopping on the Gathering's first night.

Behind Heero, Quatre was lagging, but determined to make sure his friend didn't get pummeled. Bad enough Lynxes are only good for sprints, he fussed silently. Worse, though, was that now it seemed if Duo could escape the Wolf, he'd still end up dealing with Quatre's sisters, who had joined the chase. Behind the two sisters, Quinta was gaining, and Trowa was hot on their tails. Wufei wasn't far behind. When the Fox turned down another alley of traders' tents, Quatre caught a glimpse of three unfamiliar female Jaguars close behind Wufei. The young Lynx shook his head, absently finding the whole situation rather funny, and focused his attention on keeping up with the two Creatures ahead of him.

The strange parade made its way down the main row of the trading stalls. Heero swung his silver tail around for balance as he chased Duo down another turn, narrowly avoiding a group of Bobcats. One of them was Dorothy, who stared after him with a perplexed look. Next to her Relena turned to the Bobcat with a surprised expression. "Was that... Heero?"

"Do you know any other silver Wolves with dark hair?" Dorothy's eyebrow was raised as she watched the four Desert Lynxes, followed by a Jackal and a black Jaguar, and three Jaguar females all run past. "I wonder what Heero did to make all of them chase him."

"What are we standing here for?" Relena grabbed her friend's arm, tugging the Bobcat after her. "If Heero's in trouble, we've got to help him!" The Bobcat didn't bother with protesting, but lengthened her stride to match her friend's. Ahead of them, they could see Wufei slowly closing the distance between himself and the taller Jackal warrior. Gritting her teeth, Relena put on a burst of speed and nearly caught up with the three Jaguars behind Wufei.

 

 

 

At the end of the tent row, Duo made another quick turn, leaving the trader's area behind. Flying past an encampment guard without attention to where he was going, the Fox made short work of the second apple. Turning and throwing with excellent aim, he laughed merrily as the Wolf was forced to dodge the apple core. Behind the Wolf, Quatre saw the throw and had to jump to the side to prevent being hit instead.

Duo waved, turning unexpectedly and throwing himself head-first into the nearest tent. The Wolf dived in after him, only to come out the other end, steadfastly ignoring the family of Cougars he'd startled, figuring Duo had startled them first. Quatre didn't hesitate, but dove right through as well.

Iria was about to launch herself into the tent as well, when Jasmine's shout distracted her. The older Lynx had seen their younger brother appear on the other side, and grabbed her sister at the last minute. The two went around, and the Cougar mother came out of the tent in time to see two more Lynxes, a Jackal, four Jaguars, a white Wolf, and a Bobcat go running past. Turning to lift the tent flap to say something to her husband, she was surprised to see he was no longer in the tent.

"Where did your father go," she asked her two children, but not expecting an answer.

"He said words you said we shouldn't say and left through the back of the tent," her older son answered. "Mom, are you going to wash his mouth out, too?"

The Cougar could only stare, seeing the back tent flap swaying in the breeze of her husband's angry departure.

 

 

 

Duo laughed, spinning as he ran to see not only the Wolf behind him, but Quatre only ten feet behind the Wolf-boy, and behind Quatre a long line of other Creatures, all running full-tilt. The Fox grinned widely. He hadn't this much fun since he'd helped Solo put saltpeter in the outdoor cooking pit at the Mountain trading post. The explosions had lit up the sky, shooting multi-colored sparks into the evening and scaring the living daylights out of the Creatures gathered around the pit.

Putting the memory out of his head, Duo concentrated on increasing the distance between himself and the Wolf. For all the fun involved, this Wolf had hung on a great deal longer than most. The half-Fox wondered for a second just what the hair-band meant to the Wolf that he'd chase a Fox all the way across the gathering grounds. Turning again as he cut through another row of tents, Duo tossed a quick smile over his shoulder.

Too busy taunting the Wolf warrior, Duo never saw the stave leveled only a few inches above the ground. His foot caught on the wooden pole, and he went flying across the ground, tumbling head-over-heels to land in a dull heap of red tail, blue cloth, and chestnut braid. Groaning slightly at the sudden halt, Duo tried to move, but his brain was fuddled from where he'd smacked it on the ground. He tried to sit up, swayed, and fell back down. Completely out of breath, the only sound he could make was a ragged wheeze. A shadow fell over him and he instinctively froze.

"What's this?" The baritone voice was gentle, but had an edge that immediately put Duo on guard.

Heero dug in his heels, coming to a halt only a few feet away. Glaring at the thief laying in a pile of shaking limbs, the Wolf-boy widened his gaze to look up at the Fox warrior standing over the fallen shape. Pounding feet halted next to the Wolf, and Heero realized one of the Desert Lynxes had caught up with him. Glancing to the side, the half-Wolf noticed the Lynx's desperate look, and heard the shorter warrior gasp. A second later three more Lynxes had joined the first, and then Trowa and Wufei were there as well, ranging themselves on the other side of Heero.

The Fox standing over Duo raised his eyebrows at the ramshackle chasers, and laughed softly as three Jaguars, a Bobcat, another Wolf, and a Cougar joined the group. Most of the group looked irritated, although some looked worried. The auburn-haired Fox twitched his tail a few times, the red bushy length slapping against his ankles as he leaned over and grabbed the half-Fox by the scruff of his neck.

"Quick thinking with the stave, Une," the Fox leader complimented his mate, then turned to the Wolf-boy still glowering at Duo. The Fox shook Duo slightly, and was gratified to hear a small whimper, prompting the warrior to flash his sharp canines as he spoke. "I heard there was a half-Fox that survived. Put up a good chase, did he?"

"Get your hands off him, Treize," Quatre ordered. His voice was steady and cool, as though he'd not just run the entire length of the Gathering.

"I don't think so, bird-dancer." The tall Fox looked over at the group of pursuers, and smiled coldly. Tightening his grip, Treize hauled Duo to his feet and smiled down at the young half-Fox. "Don't worry, I'll be taking him off your hands now. He's a half-breed, and we don't allow those to live."


	7. Place Your Bets

The clearing was still, as the assorted Creatures silently watched the half-Fox hang limply from the Fox leader's hand. When no one spoke, Treize lifted his other hand, clearly intending to snap the thief's neck. Heero's tail swung sharply around his feet, distracting the Fox warrior momentarily, and the half-Wolf stepped forward.

"No," Heero said, his voice a low growl. "That thief has debts that must be paid."

I didn't chase him across the entire Gathering to watch someone break his neck, the young warrior told himself. I want him to suffer first, he decided. That's all, and then... He wasn't sure how to finish that sentence, but he knew he didn't want to see anyone get their neck broken just for being a half-Creature. Even if that half-Creature was a thieving Fox, he added, continuing the thought despite himself: even a thieving Fox with a handsome smile...

The wolf scowled, uncertain, as he watched Treize hesitate. The cool smile was still on the Fox leader's lips. Beside him, Heero sensed rather than heard the white-blond Lynx mutter something and nudge the darker blond Lynx. A heartbeat later, the second Lynx was gone, and the two females had closed ranks behind the first Lynx.

"The item was returned," Quatre said into the silence, his tone clearly reluctant as he undermined Heero's claim. "He paid that debt."

"But not the debt he owes for a second theft," Iria called out. "That boy owes me, too."

"Really," Treize replied, shaking the young Fox once more. Duo moaned softly, and Heero could see a trickle of blood making its way down the thief's face from where he'd hit his head when he fell. The Fox Leader shrugged. "Your statements merely prove our reasons for not allowing half-breeds. He has no honor, to steal from good Creatures."

"He also owes my family an apology," an unfamiliar voice spoke up, and Heero glanced over to see an older Cougar stepping forward. The Creature's sharp incisors flashed as he looked over at the half-Lynx and the half-Wolf opposite Treize. "As do the Lynx and Wolf boys, who followed the Fox right through my tent, and scattered our dinner plates everywhere."

There were a few muffled giggles from watching Creatures in the back, and Quatre stifled the urge to chuckle. Instead, he inclined his head graciously as he spoke. "Please accept my humble apology, good Cougar," the young Lynx intoned formally. "I was too focused on keeping this Wolf from catching my friend and pounding him into the dirt."

Even Treize chuckled at that, and he lowered the half-Fox so Duo could stand on his own feet, but he didn't let go of the thief's neck.

Heero turned his head to regard the Cougar, and also gave a curt nod as he spoke. "My apologies." The Cougar nodded in return. He was only partially mollified; the Wolf warrior's expression hadn't changed although he had said the proper words. Heero paid the Creature's reaction no mind, too focused on the scene in front of him.

"Is that all?" The Fox leader looked around the gathering, his eyebrows going up as an old River Bobcat came huffing up to the group. "Do you have a claim, too?"

"I do," the Creature said, one hand on his side as he leaned over, trying to get his breath. After a pause, he stood up, speaking loudly enough for all to hear him as he pointed at the thief, who blinked groggily at him. "That boy stole two apples. He owes me four shells."

"Pay him," Treize ordered Une, who dug into her pouch and handed the Bobcat a handful of shells. Gratified, the Bobcat took the shells, casting one last dirty look at the half-Fox before leaving. Treize sighed. "And if that's all done, then—"

He was interrupted by a flurry of blue fabric and black hair, gleaming with gold jewelry. Meiran had thrown herself into the middle, her arms outstretched as she assailed the Fox Leader with an angry look.

"This is ridiculous," she cried angrily. "You can't possibly be threatening to kill someone simply because one of his parents was human!"

"I can," Treize said calmly. "And I will. It's our Law."

"It's a stupid law," the girl retorted, then spun on her heels to face the other half-Creatures. "Do something, you idiots!" When no one moved, she turned back to Treize, her face creased in fury, her black tail lashing around her ankles. "He doesn't deserve to die for being a half-breed." Duo's red bushy tail wagged, a little, at her words. Meiran's mouth twisted as she caught the half-Fox's movement, and she frowned. "Even if he probably deserves to be whipped thoroughly for stealing." The thief's tail stopped wagging and his shoulder slumped a little at her final words. Heero found himself struggling to keep his face perfectly straight.

"He deserves neither," Quatre said, stepping forward. Before Meiran knew what had happened, he'd gently pushed the girl around and behind him. There was a muffled squawk, and Heero noticed two other young Jaguars grabbing Meiran by the arms. His silver ears swiveled, picking up the sounds of some furious whispering, and then the sound of three pairs of feet stealing away from the group. One of those pairs seemed to be digging in its heels and refusing to go, if the Wolf-boy was any judge of the sounds. Heero rolled his eyes at his own curiosity and brought his attention back to the Fox leader's words.

"Jaguar or Lynx laws are not ours," Treize was saying, his voice dangerously cold. "I've tolerated enough of this drivel—"

The Fox's words were abruptly silenced as a thin blade appeared at his neck. Quatre gasped softly, and Heero's eyebrows shot up, following the blade down to the pommel, to the two hands holding it, and up the golden arms to Wufei's face. The young black Jaguar's eyes were set in determination.

"Drop the Fox," Wufei spat. When Treize didn't move, Wufei nudged the Fox leader with the tip of the poniard and repeated his command. "Drop the Fox, and fight me instead. If you win, you can do what you like with him. But if I win, you let the half-Creature go."

"Are you laying a claim on him?" The Fox leader's smile was still on his face, and he batted the blade away with a casual motion. Pausing, he regarded the half-Fox's dull expression for a second, then let go of the thief. Duo swayed in place, one hand going to his neck, and then the half-Fox slowly backed away, his eyes lowered. Behind him, Une glared at Wufei, her hand on her empty scabbard.

"I'm saying your Law is wrong, and I'm willing to fight to back up my statement," the young half-Jaguar replied.

"This is unexpected," Treize said, and laughed softly.

In a flash, his own blade was out and had struck against Wufei's with a hard clang. The group around them stepped backwards in alarm, giving the two Creatures room for the fight, but Heero could immediately see that his little brother was outranked by the older Fox. The Fox's poniard was lighter and shorter than a Jaguar blade, and Wufei had to struggle to accommodate the unfamiliar weapon at the same time as fighting a more seasoned, and rested, warrior. The younger Jaguar got in several quick strikes, then over-reached. Treize reacted instantly, catching the young man's stolen blade and flipping it away. A slim blade was now at Wufei's neck, and the Jaguar froze, his eyes wide. Heero was glad to see he'd taught his heart-brother well; Wufei didn't flinch when Treize tapped him on the neck with the side of the blade.

The Fox leader's blade disappeared then, sliding with a soft snick back into its scabbard at Treize's hip. The taller Creature bowed to the young Jaguar scholar.

"That was amusing," he said, ignoring the flush spreading across the younger Jaguar's face. "But I'm afraid you're disadvantaged using an unfamiliar weapon." Nudging the stolen poniard with his foot, the Fox warrior flipped it up, agilely catching it and handing it to his second-in-command with a nonchalant gesture. "I think you'd do better if we met again, on even ground. You bring your Jaguar blade, and we'll have a rematch when you're not exhausted from chasing a half-breed."

Treize stepped back, smiling coolly, just as six Coyotes arrived. The tallest was Trowa's height, and his brown eyes swept the group before coming to rest on the Fox leader. Behind him, the darker-blond Lynx slipped out of the Coyotes' shadows and rejoined Quatre, coming to stand on Duo's other side. Heero noticed the group's rearrangement, and was impressed at how unobtrusively the half-Fox could move when needed. Within a few seconds, the two Lynxes were flanking the half-Fox, and the Coyotes were ranged between the three young men and the Fox leader. A quick look at Treize told the silver half-Wolf that none of it was lost on the older Fox.

"I suggest a rematch," the Fox announced, smoothly backing away from the bristling but still silent Coyotes. "Two evenings from now, on the dancing grounds, if that's acceptable. The winner takes the half-Fox."

"Agreed," Wufei replied, his voice as controlled as the Fox leader's.

"Twenty columns on the Jaguar," a voice cried, and a leather pouch landed in the dust at Wufei's feet. Startled, the black Jaguar looked at Heero, who shrugged. Trowa's lips quirked as the Cougar stepped forward, a broad smile on the Creature's face as he stared down Treize.

"Covered," Jasmine replied, leaning over and snagging the pouch, adding a handful of columns from her own leather bag. "Two-to-one odds on the Fox," she added, raising the pouch over her head. "Any others?"

"Forty on Treize," one of the Fox warriors called, and the betting was on.

The group had attracted more attention, and Heero took advantage of the distraction. Giving Jasmine thirty columns on Wufei, he then pushed his way past three Coyotes laying bets on the young Jaguar. The half-Wolf grabbed his heart-brother by the shoulder and hauled him backwards. Finding Trowa at his side, the three friends turned to find themselves face-to-face with the half-Fox and the two half-Lynxes.

"We're in your debt," Quatre said, bowing formally to Wufei. The young Jaguar flushed, his eyes darting around nervously.

"Little brother, she's not here," Heero said quietly. The Jaguar's eyes meet the Wolf's, and Wufei bowed his head, chewing on his lower lip pensively. Heero couldn't resist a sly grin. "But I can make sure she'll be present two night from now..." He barely managed to sidestep the responding elbow in his ribs. The white-blond Lynx smiled at the quick gesture.

"I'm Quatre," the young warrior said, then pointed to his two companions. "This is my cousin, Quinta, and my heart-brother, Duo."

"Trowa," the Jackal said, then introducing the half-Wolf and the half-Jaguar. He paused, then let a smile flicker across his face as his green eyes studied the shorter half-Creature. "We saw you dance."

"That was you... who laughed," Quatre mused, but his aquamarine eyes were sparkling. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Very much," the taller warrior replied. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No. We had been about to get food when... everything happened."

"Ah," Trowa said, his smile becoming more pronounced as he took in the exhausted faces around him. The half-Fox wasn't meeting anyone's eyes, but at least the bleeding had stopped from the cut on his head. Trowa frowned slightly. "Perhaps we should get your friend cleaned up, first."

"That's our job," a deeper voice said from behind them, and the tallest Coyote stepped into the middle of the group.

The half-Fox glanced up at the voice, his eyes wide. Heero once again had to stifle the urge to grin; Duo's expression was nearly identical to Wufei's when the half-Wolf had found the young Jaguar sneaking sweets.

"Solo," the Coyote said, by way of introduction, nodding to Heero and his two friends. Solo's brown eyes were dancing as he regarded the young Fox, and he clapped a hand on Duo's shoulder, shaking the young man a little. "Another merry chase, eh?" Without waiting for a response, Solo grinned at the others around the half-Fox. "I heard you mention dinner, and ours is waiting for us at our campsite if you'd like to join us. Entertainment after dinner is swimming, if you're interested."

Quatre's eyes grew large, and he started to shake his head, backing up slowly. Quinta was already backpedaling. There was a soft "oof!" from that quarter as the half-Lynx ran backwards into a Coyote's chest. Watching, Duo giggled at his two friends, and then grinned widely as one of the Coyotes swept Quatre up and over his shoulder, ignoring the half-Lynx's muffled protestations. Quinta was tossed over another Coyote's shoulder just as brusquely.

"That's right, all Desert Lynxes will be in the water at some point," Solo said, and his obvious delight at the two Lynxes' irritation made even Wufei start to smile. "Come along then, can't keep the feast waiting all night," the Coyote said, and the three friends needed no discussion to agree, falling quietly in step behind the Coyotes. The half-Fox fell in next to Solo, already chattering about the chase. The white-blond Lynx stopped his fussing long enough to flash a roguish grin at Trowa.

Heero, behind them, fingered his leather pouch to make sure the gold hair-band was still there. Bemused, he reflected that next time he had ideas about gifts for his little brother, he'd wait to kidnap a girl until _after_ the gift was safely bestowed.

 

 

 

The moon was two days shy of full, but light enough to cast shadows across the dark creek. Heero was perched on a rock, his silver ears perking to sounds of the half-Fox being noisily dunked by Solo and Kio, another Prairie Coyote. Trowa was floating on his back, near the rock, splashing with his feet every few minutes. The dinner had been fine venison, with plentiful stores of red wine that tasted suspiciously like the kind Valley Wolves made. The Wolf-boy groaned softly, his stomach pleasantly full, and twitched his bushy tail around himself as the early Spring's night chill set in on his slowly drying body.

"I'll be glad to get back to the desert," a soft voice muttered, and Heero glanced over to see one of the Desert Lynxes settle in next to him. Quatre, his mind supplied, after a second's thought. Quinta had already been escorted back to the Desert Lynx encampment, clearly exhausted by his run from the Fox camp to the Coyote camp and back again. "This much water isn't right," the young Lynx added, but his tone was amused.

"You came a long way to get here," Heero said, after a moment's pause, checking once again to make sure the pile behind him on the rock was undisturbed. The half-Fox had been in the creek since dinner, but the Wolf-boy was still nervous about leaving the leather pouch unprotected, even hidden under his loincloth and belt. Trowa's belongings were piled on top, with Wufei's and Quatre's next to it. Heero scratched his leg-fur with his claws and flicked water off his fingertips. His tail was a sodden mass of silver fur, but at least he'd enjoyed his swim more than Quatre had appeared to. The half-Lynx was still damp around the edges, but drying quickly.

There was a rustling sound, and Wufei joined them. The Jaguar handed the Wolf a refilled wine skin. Trowa flipped over on his stomach, paddling over to the rock and hauling himself out of the water. The Jackal's long hair was slicked back from the water, and his green eyes flashed in the reflected light from the camp's bonfire.

"Hand that over," the half-Jackal ordered, and drank a long swig off the skin before handing the wine to Heero. The Wolf grunted, feeling the skin, now half-full thanks to Trowa's thirst.

"We've never been to a Northern Gathering," Quatre said, as though the interruptions had never occurred. A smile flashed across his face, and he made room for Trowa to sit at the edge of the flat rock between himself and Wufei. "I spent days arguing to convince my sister to bring our band. And then we had to argue with Solo to bring Duo. That was almost harder than convincing Jasmine."

"Why wouldn't Solo let him come?" Wufei's voice was soft, his dark brown eyes pensive.

"Because of what you saw today," Quatre replied, and sighed. "Foxes are serious about that half-breed rule."

"It's a stupid rule," the Jaguar muttered.

The Lynx shrugged, and the group was quiet for a bit. There was movement in the creek by the rock, and Heero moved his foot just as a slim tanned hand crept up the rock face from the water. It patted the rock where his foot had been a second before, obviously searching, and then withdrew. A pause, and the half-Fox's face broke the water surface with a puzzled expression. The Wolf warrior quickly leaned over, put his fingers against Duo's forehead, and shoved the Fox back down under the water. The Fox popped up out of the water a second later, a mock-scowl on his face as he hefted himself up onto the rock, his weight resting on his arms as he kicked lazily at the water.

"What're we talking about?" Duo's voice was merry, although he shivered slightly as the water ran down his chest in rivulets.

"Silly foxes," Quatre replied, and pushed at Duo's chest with his foot. The Fox fell backwards into the water, managing to splash the Lynx with the motion. The Lynx grinned, and turned to Wufei, the previous tense mood broken. "Wufei," Quatre said, rolling the name around in his mouth. "'Seeks to fly', right? An auspicious name."

"But it can also mean 'five wives'," Heero muttered.

"I prefer five brigands," Wufei said, making a face at his adopted brother.

"Five wives could be an auspicious name," Quatre said, uncertain about the tension between the two friends.

Heero snorted. "Five wives sounds like hell to me."

"Don't mind them," Trowa interjected. "They do this all the time... and Heero's recently decided he's never going to take a mate."

"That's too bad," Quatre replied. Before he could say anything else, Wufei nudged the Lynx.

"Why are you and your cousin named after numbers?" Wufei took the skin back from Heero as he spoke, and frowned. It was already empty.

"Because..." The Lynx fell silent, ducking his head before seeming to come to a decision. "Eighteen years ago, our band was decimated by illness, and then we were attacked by humans. Our pelts are considered valuable. The few warriors and hunters were able to fight them off, but not before several of our number had been... raped by some of the humans. The children were named in order, as the pregnancies became obvious... I was the fourth. Quinta was the fifth."

"I'm sorry," Wufei said, but Quatre shook his head.

"Just don't bring it up around Quinta. Our cousin Treita died, although our aunt Laylah survived. Her sisters... my mother and Quinta's mother... didn't survive childbirth." Quatre sighed and leaned back, staring up at the skies. He didn't even notice as Duo broke the surface, hauling himself out of the water again to prop himself on the rock.

"Two of the women committed suicide," Duo whispered. "The third woman died in childbirth, along with the baby. This is why the Lynxes are against killing half-Creatures. Their numbers are low because it's a difficult life in the desert, and every mouth is needed to defend or hunt."

The Lynx nodded agreement, but kept his focus on the skies overhead. The half-Fox shifted, then pushed himself upwards and twisted, squeezing in next to Heero. Bumping the half-Wolf with his hip, the wet Fox brought his long braid around and wrung it out onto his lap as he turned to study the Wolf-boy.

"What does 'Heero' mean?"

"One and only," the Wolf replied, a little uncomfortable. He didn't want to talk about how his father had changed his name at birth from the name his mother had chosen, to a name that signified both Odin's loss and gain, in one day. The loss of a wife, and any future children, and the gain of a single squalling baby. Heero stared out across the dark creek, trying to ignore the warmth flooding into his side from the wet Fox pressed up against his hip and thigh.

"What does 'Trowa' mean?" The Fox leaned over to see the half-Jackal sitting between Quatre and Wufei.

"It's a human name," the half-Jackal replied. "I was taken in by Wolves, and they can't pronounce the sounds properly. It comes from _Truas_." He said the name with a liquid sound unfamiliar to Duo's ears, who had traveled widely and heard a number of Creature dialects.

The Fox tried to mimic the pronunciation, but the closest he could manage was 'true-wahss'. Duo screwed up his face as he repeated the word under his breath. "What does that mean?"

Heero grunted, irritated on Trowa's behalf. The silver Wolf cast a sideways glare at the thief, but was met with an innocently curious expression.

"Pity," came the Jackal's reply.

Even the Fox had to blink at that, and settled back down, chastened.


	8. Look at the Moon

The lone figure was seated on the rock, and Solo sighed as he made his way down the creek side. The half-Fox raised his head as the older Coyote approached.

"I'll go to bed in a moment," Duo said softly. "I just wanted to look at the moon for a little while."

"Your little-whiles always turn into hours," the Coyote replied. Solo seated himself next to his young charge, and slipped an arm around the smaller Creature's shoulders. Blowing his sandy brown hair out of his eyes, the Coyote's brown ears swiveled for a moment, taking in the night sounds of the sleeping encampment behind them. He wrapped his tail around both of them and hugged Duo with one arm. "You're going to catch cold, sitting out here with not a stitch on."

"No, I won't," the thief answered, but his tone was subdued. "I'm not a weakling."

"Ah." Solo stifled the urge to smile. "This is about today, isn't it."

"No," came the quick reply. There was a pause, and Duo's head dropped. "Yeah, I guess so."

"We're at a Gathering. That bastard was just playing with you. If he did anything, we've have rights to take his head." Solo paused. "And it would have been slow." There was a flash as the Coyote displayed his sharp incisors, but Duo just shrugged.

"I know, but he seemed awfully serious about it."

"I noticed." The Coyote rubbed his adopted brother's ear, a smile quirking the edge of his mouth as Duo's eyes closed in pleasure. "But you made several new friends tonight, I think. I'd feel better if you just make sure you're with one of them for the rest of the Gathering. They're all warriors. They'll back you up if any of the Foxes give you trouble."

"Yeah... warriors who were ready to kick my ass for having fun," the half-Fox grumbled.

One of them wasn't interested in kicking it after watching you swim, Solo thought, but decided to keep that to himself. Nuzzling Duo affectionately, he squeezed the young Fox tightly one last time. Then he stood up, reaching down a hand. "Come on, let's get you to bed. Long day ahead."

"Jaguars are hosting tomorrow," Duo mumbled, his eyes still half-closed. "I wonder if Quatre's going to watch." He yawned.

"He might be more interested in what the Valley Wolves are doing," the Coyote replied, and smiled, guiding the sleepy Fox back to the camp. "But I bet he'd be glad of company."

 

 

 

Across the Gathering, Quatre threaded his way through the woods, following Trowa's tall form closely. At one point the Jackal stopped cold, and Quatre ran right into him, his nose bumping up against the back of the other Creature's neck. Recognizing the reactions of a warrior, the Lynx said nothing, and waited.

After a pause, Trowa turned, and the shorter warrior could see a smile flash across the half-Jackal's face. "Sorry, my senses stay on alert all the time," he said.

"My senses are on overdrive," Quatre muttered in reply. "I'm not used to having all this stuff around me. Trees, bushes... I feel claustrophobic."

"I saw the desert once," Trowa said quietly. "The sky was huge."

Quatre nodded, then realized his position behind the other warrior meant Trowa couldn't see the movement. "Yes, it is. Do you... travel a lot? I heard Wufei saying something about your stories."

Trowa chuckled, and stepped aside on the path to hold a branch out of Quatre's way. "Valley Wolves aren't as bad as Coyotes for the traveling instinct, but my pack takes a lot of jobs protecting traders. So I've seen a lot. Not as much as Duo, though."

"Duo hasn't seen as much as you'd think," Quatre replied. "The Coyotes protect him pretty closely. If they came across Foxes..." He let the statement hang, unwilling to voice the reality. With a soft sigh, the Lynx switched topics. "I appreciate you guiding me back to my camp. I'm not sure I could navigate by the stars here. There's too much in the way to see the sky clearly."

"It's not a problem," Trowa assured him, as they moved out of the trees and into the wide open field used for the Gathering. "I wanted to put down twenty columns on Wufei anyway. Isn't your sister holding the bets?"

"Jasmine," Quatre said. "My eldest sister. You could've just come by tomorrow, you know."

"I thought you'd be busy..."

Quatre glanced at the Jackal's face, but couldn't make out his expression with the auburn hair hanging in the taller man's face. "Nothing too important, just walking around, seeing the sights. You could still come by, anyway," he added, trying to sound casual.

"If you don't mind the extra company," Trowa said, flicking his head so his hair swung out of his face long enough for him to smile at the Lynx. "Wufei will probably spend the day with Osag."

"Who?"

"The Mountain Jaguar sword master. Wufei is his best student. Better than Osag, from what Heero says," the half-Jackal added with a smirk. "But knowing Wufei, he'll want the extra practice."

"You think he can win?" Quatre's voice was dubious, and a little concerned. "I know it's a Gathering, and the truce applies, but..."

"If anyone can do it, Wufei can." Trowa shrugged, leading the way past the cloaked trader's tents. "He's unbeaten among the other students, even if he spends most of his time with his nose in a book."

"He seems like an honorable Creature," the Lynx replied. "That was a good thing of him to stand up for my friend."

"I think he was trying to impress someone, too," Trowa added, off-handedly. "Heero and I think he has a crush on a girl."

"The one who spoke up?" Quatre grinned suddenly, his sharp teeth flashing in the moonlight. "Good thing she was hauled away by her friends, or he'd probably be hiding under a rock right now."

Trowa chuckled, a low sound, and Quatre joined him in the laughter, delighted.

"So what _was_ Heero doing in the woods with his shirt over his head?" Quatre scratched one of his ears with a claw as he thought back to Duo's story.

"I'm not sure," Trowa said, his voice suddenly grave, but his green eyes seemed amused. "I think Meiran hit him over the head when he tried to kidnap her."

"Kidnap her?" Quatre's voice went up on the last word, and he stopped in the middle of the broad trader's path, stunned. There was a rustling sound from inside one of the nearby tents, and the Lynx frowned, lowering his voice to a bewildered whisper. "What would a Wolf be doing kidnapping a Jaguar?"

Trowa shifted uncomfortably. "It was Heero's idea... he and Wufei are like brothers, ever since Heero's father found Wufei in the woods as a child after the Wood Jaguars were attacked by humans. That makes Heero a little protective, and he got this idea in his head that if we kidnapped Meiran for Wufei, then she'd have to marry him. It's one of the—"

"—ways to marry as a Feline," Quatre finished for him, starting to walk again. "I know. That's how my aunts were married. Not the most honorable way to do it, though," he added in an undertone.

"Wufei's only chance at acceptance is a good marriage or being granted a high position in his Clan. Heero doesn't seem to think the second one is really an option."

The half-Lynx considered this carefully before answering. "Heero sounds like a good friend."

"You sound like a diplomat," came the bemused reply.

Quatre shrugged. "Comes with the territory of being the only son," he said, but didn't explain further, his gaze trained on the tents ahead of them. His blue-green eyes were sharper in the darkness than the Jackal's, and he could see the figure of the guard posted at the Desert Lynx circle's entrance. "Heero is important to you, am I right?"

"Yes." Trowa's voice was quiet in the stillness.

And Wufei is important to Heero, Quatre thought, and found his decision was easy. "This Meiran must be pretty strong, to have gotten the jump on Heero. Perhaps next time, if others helped, it would go easier," he suggested.

The half-Jackal's ears perked, and Trowa stopped, tilting his head as he studied the shorter Creature. His red-brown tail wagged slowly around his ankles, although he didn't speak for a minute. When he did, his voice was surprised. "You would help?"

"Why not? It's the least we can do to thank Wufei for what he's doing." Quatre smiled up at the Jackal from under his eyelashes.

"We?"

"Duo, of course." The Lynx nearly laughed at the suspicious tone in Trowa's voice, but stifled it quickly. "My heart-brother. We didn't find him like Wufei was found, but the Coyotes winter with us nearly every year. We've practically grown up together. Besides, he's the one that started all this. Of course he'll want to help."

"Oh, right," Trowa said, relaxing, but he immediately tensed as a shadowed form stepped out from the Lynxes' encampment.

"State your...oh!" The male Lynx peered at the shorter Creature. "Sorry, my Lord, didn't realize that was you."

Trowa glanced down at Quatre, who was scowling slightly. "You're nobility?"

"Not like I had any say in the matter," the half-Lynx replied under his breath, then spoke loud enough for the guard to hear him. "Aud, that really isn't necessary."

"Right, my Lord." The grin on the Lynx guard's face was evident in his tone. "You'd better hurry in, Jasmine's been wondering where you were. I heard Quinta tell her you were unarmed."

"Like claws don't count," Quatre rejoined, his tone a little churlish. Sighing, he turned to Trowa with an apologetic smile. "Come on, I bet Jasmine's still awake."

"That's okay," Trowa said, and his tail waved around his ankles twice more. "I can place my bet tomorrow morning."

"But you—" The young blond caught himself, then smiled to himself and nodded. "Right. After breakfast? Mid-morning?"

"I'll see you then." The half-Jackal couldn't resist a short teasing bow as he added, "my Lord."

"Don't you start," Quatre chided, and shook his head as he started into the circle of tents. A few feet later he stopped, whispering into the darkness just loud enough for the Jackal to hear him. "And then we can figure out a way to help Wufei get that girl."

The only answer was a soft chuckle as the Jackal headed back to his own pack's encampment.

 

 

 

" _Duo!_ "

Trowa raised an eyebrow, his green eyes wide as he listened to the ruckus outside the tent. Puzzled, he looked over at Quatre, who was patiently helping Iria braid the two face-framing plaits into her shoulder-length blond hair.

"Is this a common thing?" The half-Jackal ears perked at the sound of something crashing nearby.

"Yes. That would be Duo jumping over the fire pit," Quatre replied calmly. There was another shout, and Quatre sighed. "And that would be someone trying to follow him."

The older Lynx's hand immediately went to her neck to check for her necklace, and the gesture wasn't lost on her little brother, who giggled quietly. A second later the tent flap was thrust open, and Duo threw himself into the tent, laughing. Quinta wasn't far behind him, grinning widely. Quatre looked up, a frown marring his features.

"Duo, stop corrupting my cousin."

"Nothing he wasn't already capable of doing, Quatre!" The half-fox laughed again, his tail whipping around his knees furiously as he subsided. Then he caught sight of Trowa and his eyes widened. "Oh! You..." The thief stuttered for a second, then regained his composure with a sidelong look at the half-Lynx. "Ah... joining us today?"

"I came to place a bet on Wufei," Trowa said solemnly.

"We're going to spend the morning shopping," Quatre said, standing and shaking out his ankle-length loincloth. It was white, but decorated with a border of delicate cutwork outlined in darker blue thread. "This afternoon I'm competing, so—"

"Ah-hah!" The Fox grinned and snagged some of the fruit leftover from the Lynxes' breakfast. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist." Peeling the little fruit quickly, he shoved it into his mouth and spoke around it, his deep blue eyes dancing in glee. "I want to bet on Wufei, too."

"Duo," Quatre said, shaking his head. "I'm not going to let you bet with someone else's money."

"You wound me, brother," Duo retorted, pretending to be hurt. "Would I do that?"

"Yes." The answer was provided instantaneously by the three Lynxes, and Trowa stifled a grin.

"Hmph." The half-fox scratched an ear and regarded the breakfast remains again. A shadow was cast across the tent flap, and the thief was immediately tense, his tail flicking once as he sniffed the air.

"That's Heero," Trowa said, also recognizing his friend's scent. "I asked him... to join us," he added, a little abashed. Quatre simply nodded, however, and took the Fox by the arm.

"Come on," the half-Lynx told them.

Duo managed to snag a handful of grapes, shoving two in his mouth as he was dragged out. Quinta scooped up a few for himself, trailing along behind. Trowa noticed Iria's exasperated look, and raised an eyebrow at her. She merely shrugged.

"Help yourself to leftovers," she said wryly. "It might be the only time you'll get food when that Fox is around."

"Thanks, I ate," he said politely, and followed his new friends from the tent.

Heero was waiting outside, and the five began walking, but Quinta quickly headed off in a different direction when a certain blond head appeared in the encampment.

"Psst, Quatre," Duo said in a loud whisper. "Quinta's got a crush, I think." The Fox-boy was rewarded with an elbow in the ribs, and grinned as he finished off the last of the grapes.

Once the four had left the Lynx encampment, and were walking past the empty dancing grounds, Quatre sighed and bumped shoulders with the half-Fox. "Duo," Quatre began, hesitating. "I volunteered us to help Trowa and Heero do something for Wufei."

"Does it involve stealing?" Duo's deep blue eyes were wide, his expression the embodiment of pure innocence.

"Of a sort," Trowa admitted. "We... Actually, Heero... wants to kidnap a girl for Wufei."

"People-stealing." Duo thought for a second. "That's a new one for me." He pursed his lips for a second, then grinned. "I'm in! What do you want me to do?"

"I think it'd be best if you distract the Jaguars," Heero said after a pause. "Then Trowa, Quatre and I can grab Meiran."

"Then what?"

"Then you get out of there," Quatre said. "Although maybe we should go back for Quinta. I'm not sure I like you spending another day being chased. And angry female Jaguars are way worse than any Wolf," he added in an amused undertone.

"This is true," the half-Jackal replied. He looked like he was having a tough time keeping a straight face. The Wolf-boy growled softly.

"It was bad enough having to be escorted by Quinta this morning," Duo snapped, then relented and clapped the Lynx warrior on the shoulder. "I'll be fine." Sharply he pushed away thoughts of Solo's request. The day was gloriously clear, the sky was blue, and just because something bad happened yesterday didn't mean it would happen again today, the half-Fox reminded himself. Every day is different.

"No," Quatre replied, stopping suddenly as he turned to his long-time friend with a set look on his face. Duo sighed and rolled his eyes, recognizing the expression that meant the Lynx warrior had made up his mind. "One of these two should stay with you."

"I'll do it," Heero said. The other three looked at him, surprised, and he scowled. "But you steal anything, and I'll turn you over to be whipped. I might even do it myself," he added in a dangerously cold tone. The Fox took a half-step back, then frowned rebelliously.

"Duo," the half-Lynx warned softly. When the half-Fox's shoulders slumped, a sulky gesture, Quatre nodded, satisfied. Then he turned to the other two warriors, a smile playing along his lips. "I have an idea of how we could do this..."


	9. A Better Plan

The two Jaguar-girls twitched their gold bracelets, patted their braids, straightened their loincloths, and pushed past the brocade door-hangings into the tent. Meiran was sitting at a low table, but stood as soon as her friends entered.

"Well? What did you find out?" The young woman stepped around the pile of gifts she was preparing for the give-away. Luyin glanced at Xing, who giggled nervously.

"Wufei's fighting Treize tomorrow evening on the dancing grounds," Xing finally answered, her brown eyes lowered as she fiddled with her bracelet.

"A Desert Lynx is running the bets," Luyin added.

"So the rumors are true." Meiran grimaced. "This the stupidest thing I've heard in ages." She stormed past her two friends, who turned and promptly followed. All three took a second to blink at the morning light after the tent's dark interior, then Meiran was already off, stalking out of the Jaguar's encampment. "This is ludicrous. When my father finds out..."

"I think he already knows," Luyin offered nervously when the two girls managed to catch up with the Chief's daughter.

"He does?" Meiran stopped cold, and scowled deeper. "We've got to do something to stop this."

The two girls exchanged a worried glance.

"Why?" Xing's round face was puzzled. "It's just a sword fight."

"Just a sword fight!" Meiran rounded on the smaller Jaguar, her black tail lashing angrily. "Wufei's not a warrior, he's a bookworm! All he ever does is read books. What does he know about fighting?"

"And it's not really just a sword fight," Luyin added, hesitantly. "If Wufei loses, he's forfeit to the Fox leader..."

"He's _what?_ " Meiran yelped, startling several nearby Jaguar guards. Glaring at the men, she grabbed her friends' arms and dragged them out of the encampment and down the road to the Gathering. "I say we do something."

"What?" Xing tried to work her hand free, but Meiran was too strong. "Ow, you're hurting me," she whined.

"Sorry," the black Jaguar snapped, and dropped her friends' hands. "I don't know what we should do. But we need to do something, or Wufei will get hurt!"

The two friends exchanged a second glance, this one a bit more suspicious.

"And he'll bring shame and dishonor on the Jaguars," Meiran added, ignoring her friends. "I'm the only daughter of the Chief. I can't let my own Clan be dishonored by some Wood Jaguar!"

"What are you going to do, fight in his place?" Luyin asked softly.

Meiran stopped in the middle of the path, surprising Xing, who nearly ran into her. The black Jaguar turned to her two friends, a considering look on her face as she thought about it, then she nodded firmly. "That's what I'll do. I'm the strongest and best Mountain Jaguar warrior. I rank the highest. If anyone's going to represent our Clan, it should be me."

"Wait a minute," Xing interrupted. "You can't seriously mean—"

"Why not?" Meiran's tone was haughty. "I've spent years practicing my warrior skills. I even fought that Osag to a draw!" Scowling, she looked around at the crowds of people heading into the Trader's area. "Now, we just need to find Wufei."

"What for?" The two listening girls asked at the same time.

"To get him out of the way before the fight, of course," Meiran said, rolling her eyes. "And I suppose we'll need to let my father know..." She pursed her lips thoughtfully, and tapped a finger against her mouth, then pointed at Xing. "You can be my messenger for that."

"Me?" Xing's brown eyes went wide.

"Yes," Meiran said, pleased. "And I'll go find Wufei." With a swirl of her breech-skirt, she was gone, leaving her two friends gaping in her wake.

 

 

 

"Alright, I'm going in," Duo whispered. "Cover me."

Behind him, Heero rolled his eyes and leaned against the banner pole. Just his luck that Quatre took him seriously when he said he'd keep an eye on the Fox. He'd half-hoped that his threat of bodily harm would prompt the half-Lynx to rethink the idea of being partnered with Duo. At the same time, he suspected that Trowa hadn't supported him for selfish reasons. Heero wasn't blind. He'd noticed the covert looks between the Jackal and the Lynx, and remembering it put a scowl on his face again. Everyone pairing up, he thought. Trowa's been affected by knowing Wufei. Heero consoled himself with the assurance that at least he'd remained immune to the feline tendency.

Heero watched Duo stalk the two young Jaguar-girls that Heero had identified as Meiran's friends. If they were standing around, then Meiran wouldn't be far away. The Wolf warrior rolled his eyes again at the thought of Jaguar girls and their giggling ways, and turned to watch the crowd. Absently he remembered his task, however pointless it was, and looked over to where Duo was supposed to be charming the two Jaguars. The crowd swirled apart after a pause, and Heero frowned. There was no sign of them, and he couldn't see a flash of a red bushy tail. Annoyed, the Wolf-boy pushed away from the banner pole and headed into the crowd.

A few minutes later he caught sight of a red flash, and sniffed the air. He was downwind, and could just barely register the spicy scent that was Duo's signature. Giving a long-suffering sigh and staunchly ignoring the sudden flip of his stomach, Heero set his jaw and headed after the half-Fox. He was supposed to charm those girls long enough to distract them, Heero complained silently, not take them for a jaunt through the fairgrounds. As he got closer, however, Heero could see that Duo wasn't exactly charming anyone. It looked more like he was struggling to get away.

The half-Wolf's silver ears perked, and he shook his head to get his disheveled bangs out of his eyes. Strolling closer, he could just pick up the edges of the conversation. It was enough to tempt him to not bother getting involved, no matter what promise he made to Quatre.

"Let go of me," Duo was saying, trying to yank his arm away from the smaller Jaguar. Unfortunately for him, both Jaguars topped him by at least two inches. Even the smaller girl had a good hold on him. Heero doubted the half-Fox was exerting his full strength, anyway, probably reluctant to hurt either Jaguar-girl. "Really," the half-Fox's voice traveled back on the breeze to Heero. "This really isn't necessary..."

"Yes, it is," the taller girl snapped. "If I've got to face the Chief, you're coming with us."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Duo replied, his voice going up with each exclamation. Disregarding his previous care, he twisted his arms and slipped easily out of the girls' hold. The Fox's red tail thrashed around his legs as he quickly backpedaled away. "I am not going to talk to any high mucky-muck! Not me!"

"You have to," the taller girl cried, then turned to her friend. "Luyin, you explain."

The shorter girl sighed, and turned her doleful brown eyes on the Fox. "Please... We just need someone who got to see the whole thing, to help explain why Wufei shouldn't be allowed to fight."

"Shouldn't be what?" Duo was flabbergasted, and opened and closed his mouth several times before finding words. "Now you look here, you two, that guy volunteered. I didn't ask him for his help. I was doing just fine—" He bit off his words with a yelp as someone grabbed his ear and pulled, hard. "Hey! Ow!" The thief flailed his arms, unable to turn to see his attacker without twisting his own ear. "Ow," he yelled again, louder.

"This Creature bothering you two?" A stern baritone voice asked from behind the Fox, and the two girls froze. The hand was removed from Duo's ear and just as quickly latched onto the Fox's arm, pulling him around and behind the speaker. "Has he stolen anything from you? If he has, I will see to it personally that he's whipped thoroughly on your behalf."

Duo blinked as he found himself behind the Creature. Glancing down, he saw the white unmarked loincloth, and the thick bushy silver tail. Duo's eyebrows lowered in a scowl, and his gaze traveled back up the stranger's tanned back, slender but muscled, and up to the dark brown hair and the silver ears. The half-Fox groaned and tried to pull his arm away, but Heero had a firm grip on him.

"That's really... uh... not required," Luyin finally stuttered. Beside her, Xing nodded, bewildered. Luyin tried to smile, and stepped forward, then stopped as Heero stepped away. The Jaguar smiled again, even as a line appeared between her brows. "Really, uh, whoever you are. We were just talking. He didn't steal anything."

"That's a relief," Heero said flatly, and smirked. "But I'd bet he was thinking about it."

Luyin canted her head to the side, her expression suddenly thoughtful. "Wait... aren't you that—"

Heero cut her off before she could finish the statement. "A whipping might be a good idea, just as a warning." He gave a quick half-bow and turned swiftly. Before either Jaguar could respond, Heero strode off through the crowd, towing Duo along with him. The Fox's braid trailed out behind them as Duo barked unhappily at being dragged for the second time in one day.

"Hey, hey," the half-Fox yelled several times, before finally shoving at Heero with his free arm. "You can let go of me now, you... rude Creature." Although not entirely rude, the thief thought, reminding himself that the Wolf had rescued him from being dragged to his death by two girls. Duo realized with some relief that the Wolf had let go of his arm, and he rubbed the bruised flesh for several seconds, uncertain as to what would happen next. His ears were laid back on his head as he regarded the taller Wolf nervously.

Heero sighed. "Come on," he finally growled. "We've got to find Quatre and Trowa."

 

 

 

Not far away, Quatre was trotting alongside Meiran. Shadowing them in the crowd, Trowa followed along, a little bemused by how easily the Desert Lynx had talked Meiran into coming with him. Unable to hear over the crowd's chatter, the half-Jackal watched for glimpses of the pair and wondered just what the Lynx had said to the girl. Navigating closer as the two Creatures reached the edge of the trader's area, Trowa's ears perked as he picked up their conversation.

"I understand completely," the Lynx warrior was saying in a soothing tone. "I'm the heir for the Desert Lynxes. It's a difficult job."

"It is," Meiran replied grumpily, then sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be such dismal company. But this is very aggravating. If anything happens to Wufei... I mean, if it goes badly, it will reflect on the Mountain Jaguars. There's a Council for the Gathering. They should be deciding this, not some brawl between a seasoned warrior and a bookish scholar."

"Wufei's a scholar?" Quatre's tone was amiable, if mildly indifferent. He could've been discussing the weather, Trowa reflected, and smiled to himself. It looked like his guess about being a diplomat wasn't far from the truth.

"Oh, he is," Meiran said. "Always has his nose in a book. He's really smart, and he's been translating a lot of the older texts into the colloquial so they can be used for the younger Jaguars in schooling..." She seemed to catch herself, and Trowa could see her shoulders tense. "Anyway, he's not a warrior, not like me. I'm the strongest, so if anyone should represent the Jaguar's interest, it would be me."

"I thought you have three brothers," the Lynx prompted.

"I do," came the begrudging reply. "One's a craftsman, the second's a hunter, and the third is a teacher. But Jaguars are matriarchal. My mother died several years ago, and my father is technically Regent until I turn eighteen next year. Neither of my parents had sisters to become Chief in the interim."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Quatre told the Jaguar-girl, and his voice was sincere. "My mother died... when I was very young."

"So you understand, then," she said, and her tone was firm. "It's my responsibility. Besides... I sort of gave him the stupid idea in the first place. If my friends hadn't dragged me off, I would've put a stop to it right away."

A large group of Bobcats stepped between Trowa and the felines, and he lost the conversation for several minutes as he waited for the group to pass. A minute later the coast was clear, and he could just see the two reaching the edge of the woods. Shoving down a sudden wave of jealousy over the way Meiran was laughing at something Quatre had said, Trowa stretched his long legs and cut into the forest, hoping to come around and meet the two of them on the path. Digging the blindfold out of his leather pouch, he reminded himself of the purpose for the entire outrageous venture and was soon lost in the underbrush.

 

 

 

Relena set down the basket and made a face at the Bobcat next to her.

"This is boring, Dorothy," she announced. "How soon until today's give-aways?"

"Only a quarter-hour less than the last time you asked me," the Bobcat sniffed. "The midday feast isn't for another three hours."

"But I'm not hungry, I'm bored." The blonde Wolf-girl sighed and picked up another basket, turning it over in her hands. "Are you going to the fight tomorrow evening?"

"If I don't have to cover my uncle's booth," Dorothy replied, flicking her claws at several brightly dyed breech-skirts. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the Wolf's jewelry flash in the sunlight as the girl turned her head suddenly. "What is it?" Dorothy asked, her interest piqued.

"I think I just saw Heero," Relena replied, and was gone with a flash of her bushy golden tail.

Dorothy sighed and simply shook her head.

 

 

 

"Heero!"

Heero growled and walked faster. Next to him, Duo frowned, bewildered, and started to glance over his shoulder at the direction of the voice. Before he could turn completely around, Heero grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him around to face forward again.

"Don't look," the Wolf muttered. "It'll only encourage her."

"Why? Is she ugly?" Duo's eyebrows were raised, and he started trotting to keep up with the Wolf's longer strides.

"No," the Wolf-boy replied. "Just... a pest."

"Heeeeeeeeeero!" came the cry again.

"Oh," the half-Fox said, nodding with a knowing expression. "Pests are to be avoided at all costs."

"I try," Heero muttered. "But I think I'm cursed."

The call was heard a third time, and Heero snarled, shoving Duo quickly as the two made their escape through the crowd.

 

 

 

Trowa set Meiran down on the rock, and checked the tie around her wrists, and the scarf he'd wrapped twice around her head as blindfold and gag. After seeing Heero laid out flat by the young woman, he wasn't going to take any chances. Sighing, he settled down where he could keep an eye on her, and waited for Wufei to arrive. By now, Heero and Duo should have gotten to Osag's temporary practice area and retrieved the black Jaguar. The half-Jackal sighed again, hoping that Wufei appreciated the lengths his heart-brother was willing to go to, just to make sure the young Creature achieved acceptance in his adopted Clan.

Fortunately, he didn't have long to wait. His red-brown ears picked up the sound of Duo's laugh, with an undercurrent of quick footsteps. A second later the half-Fox scampered into the clearing, his expression somewhere between delighted and a little worried. The half-Jackal raised an eyebrow, guessing it was probably something Heero had said. Ever since the Wolf noticed the Fox's reaction to his threats, Heero had looked like a feline with a toy mouse. Or a Fox while hunting, Trowa thought, and smiled to himself, amused by the sudden suspicion.

Trowa sat up straighter as Wufei and Heero came into the clearing. There was a flash of gold behind them, Quatre waved, and then disappeared again to stand guard. Duo was already gone, into the woods at the other end of the clearing, to stand guard on the other path.

"Heero," Wufei hissed, seeing the young girl sitting on the rock. He rounded on the taller half-Creature. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Helping you," the Wolf-boy replied, his expression guileless. "We kidnapped her, and now you can go do that marriage thing." There was a muffled squawk from the figure on the rock.

"Are you kidding?" The black Jaguar's jaw dropped. "Don't tell me..." His gaze fell on Trowa, whose red-brown tail wagged once, then fell still. Wufei's eyes narrowed. "You helped? What _is_ this?"

"It's us helping, little brother." Heero crossed his arms and nodded in the direction of the girl, who was now struggling fiercely with the bindings on her wrist. "Now, go be married."

Wufei scowled, hesitated, and sighed deeply before stalking over to the rock. Cautiously he reached out, jumping back when the figure flinched. The girl hadn't heard him approach, too caught up in her attempts to get free. Nervously the Jaguar chewed his lower lip, thinking furiously as he watched the figure frozen, waiting, on the rock.

"I'm going to undo your blindfold and gag," he said, in as soothing voice he could manage given that he was shooting angry glances at Heero and Trowa. The half-Jackal backed away. Wufei shook his head and turned his attention back to the girl. "Promise not to scream?"

There was a pause, then the girl slowly nodded. Wufei leaned forward, catching the scarf and pulling it gently off her head, careful not to catch the gold bindings around her ponytails. Then he recognized her face, and gasped, stepping back in wide-eyed shock.

Meiran, meanwhile, opened her mouth to scream, focused her eyes on the Jaguar in front of her, and ended up squeaking instead.

"Wufei?"

"Meiran," Wufei said, and turned on his heel. "Brother! You kidnapped the Chief's daughter, the next Mountain Jaguar leader? Are you insane? Were you banged in the head by elk one too many times?"

"Wufei!" Meiran called, from behind him.

Heero looked puzzled. "She's the highest rank."

"WUFEI!" Meiran tilted her head back and shouted.

The clearing fell silent, and Wufei turned to Meiran, his body tense as he tried to figure out what to do. Before he could summon a response, the girl began speaking, even as she fought to get the ties off from around her wrists.

"I am not going to be kidnapped into marriage," the Jaguar-girl announced resolutely. "Get this undone," she added in a threatening tone.

Wufei undid the knots and quickly backed up. The scarf trailed uselessly from his fingertips as he backpedaled until he was abreast Trowa and Heero.

"I can't believe this," she told the three young Creatures. "You are such... boys! This is ridiculous." Meiran hopped down from the rock and glared at them, her hands on her hips. Trowa, meanwhile, was distracted by the glint of gold at the back of Wufei's head. It wasn't the copper hair-band he'd been wearing the day before.

"New hair band?" The half-Jackal asked in a conversational tone.

"Yes," Wufei replied under his breath. "Heero—"

"Are you LISTENING to me?" Meiran nearly stomped her foot, then caught herself. All three stared uncomfortably at the claws on their toes. "If you want my hand in marriage," she continued, glaring at Wufei, "you'll have to do it the proper way, with gifts suitable to my station. I'm not going to have the shame of being stolen attached to my name."

Heero twitched at the edge of his loincloth, and Trowa straightened the leather strap for his carrying pouch. Wufei folded the scarf in his hands neatly, then unfolded it and refolded it.

"It's bad enough with you shaming the entire Mountain Clan," she added imperiously.

Wufei's jaw dropped, then he caught himself and glared at her, drawing himself up to his full height of an inch taller than her. "I am not shaming the entire Mountain Clan," he retorted hotly. "I'm defending someone who doesn't deserve to be—"

"The only thing you know how to defend is a book from a moth," she snapped, jabbing a claw in his direction. Wufei's ears went down flat on his head and he gritted his teeth as he stepped up to her challenge.

"You go back to your shopping," Wufei replied angrily. "Leave the real fighting to someone strong enough—"

A sudden furious hissing startled both of them, and the argument broke off in mid-stream. Quatre was on the edge of the clearing, almost hopping in place.

"Hush, hush," he repeated, making a face in relief as he realized he finally had everyone's attention. "Three Jaguars, coming this way. Angry Jaguars, I might add."

"Did you get a—" Heero started to ask, but Meiran interrupted.

"My brothers," she said, a look of fear on her face, that was quickly replaced by anger. She turned on Wufei and prodded him in the chest. "Great! Now look what you've done! My brothers are going to find me here, being _kidnapped_ , and I won't get to enjoy anymore of the Gathering! I'll be stuck with some doddering old crone Jaguar for a chaperone. I'm going to hold you personally—"

"Enough already," Wufei muttered, slapping his hand over her mouth. Too surprised at the action, she raised her eyebrows, then yelped as Wufei picked her up and threw her over his shoulder in one smooth motion. In a voice that bespoke huge amounts of aggravation, he turned to his two friends. "You stall the brothers, while I dispose of her royal _ladyship_." The last words were loaded with sarcasm.

When he turned to leave the clearing, the two friends saw Meiran reach down and yank Wufei's tail. A second later they heard a resounding slap, followed immediately by the sound of a girl's choking bark.

"First kidnapping, now stalling," Trowa observed calmly, then turned to the half-Wolf. "I really don't know why I hang out with you, sometimes."

"You like the excitement," Heero replied.


	10. An Even Better Plan

Duo trotted into the clearing fifteen minutes later to find Heero and Trowa slumped on the rock.

"Where's Quatre?" The half-Fox looked around curiously, then grinned as he hopped up on the rock and bumped Heero with his hip. "Move over. Saw Wufei, carting off that girl. Looked like they were getting along great!"

Trowa gave the thief a sour look. "They were not getting along great. Wufei was saving Meiran, and us, from getting our heads beaten in by Meiran's brothers."

"Really?" Duo's deep blue eyes were wide, and he stole a glance at Heero. The Wolf-boy was staring at the woods, his expression stern, and a muscle flickered in his jaw. The Fox sat back, pursed his lips, and tried to look innocent. When no one said anything, he tried again. "Where's Quatre?"

"Left," Trowa replied. His ears drooped a little, and he stared out at the same nondescript point in the distance as Heero.

"Oh, no," Duo cried. "The competition, we're going to miss the competition!" He jumped up off the rock and dashed back along the path to the edge of the clearing. At the forest's border he realized he wasn't being followed, and turned around, calling to the two young warriors. "Come on, don't you want to see the giveaway? Isn't your friend Wufei a Jaguar? And then, we've got to go see Quatre! You can't miss it. He's the best!"

Heero roused himself, still a bit humiliated at how badly his plans had gone for his little brother. Next to him, he could sense Trowa struggling with the wish to see more of the Desert Lynx. Sighing, Heero jumped down from the rock, his bushy silver tail twitching a few times as he straightened his loincloth. "Come on," he told the half-Jackal. "Let's go."

"Do you think Wufei will mind if we miss the Jaguar giveaway?" Trowa trudged after Heero, following the Wolf-boy to where Duo was waiting anxiously. The half-Jackal scratched at one ear with a claw, and twiddled the silver rings hanging there. "Besides, the Bobcats are accepting today, and their idea of music sounds like two cats trapped in a barrel going over a cliff."

"Thought you liked their music," Heero replied, his good mood returning as Duo grinned widely at him. Startled, the half-Wolf forced a frown back on his face and jerked his head in the direction of the path. "Let's get some lunch first."

"You're treating?" Duo gave the half-Wolf an expectant look, and grinned impishly as Heero absent-mindedly nodded. "Great!" There was a flash of red, and the Fox was off down the path.

"Did you just agree to buy lunch?" Trowa raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't mean to," Heero said. But as he caught sight of Duo turning to see if they were coming, he just couldn't seem to get the frown to stay properly on his face.

 

 

 

Not long after the giveaway, the three young Creatures were seated in the front row of the competition circle, listening to an ancient Lake Fox drone on about the warrior blade competition. Duo was snoozing, curled up on his side with his knees up to his chest and his tail wrapped around him, the white tip acting as a pillow. Heero was leaning back on his hands, digesting the overly large meal Duo had talked them into eating. Trowa was sitting forward, his ears twitching as he tried to listen for any mention of the Desert Lynx Clan. Catching Quatre's name, his tail thumped several times as he listened intently.

Heero rolled his eyes at the two Creatures and went back to contemplating how peaceful life would be when the Gathering was done and he didn't have to deal with Fox-boys or Jaguar-girls. Relena was almost looking tolerable, at the rate things were going. Heero shook his head. Being chased around the Mountain Wolf town by an infatuated Wolf-girl would never be tolerable.

Heero bumped the Fox, who sat up with a start.

"Solo, I didn't do it," Duo whined, then caught himself. Blushing, he made a show of licking his paws and cleaning his ears before sitting up cross-legged. He tugged at his blue loincloth and listened curiously as the Lake Fox completed the list of entrants. Quatre's name was near the end. The half-Fox grinned and nudged Heero with his elbow. "See, he's top-ranked. They did most of the preliminaries over the two days before the Gathering, and now we only have to watch six or seven pairs before they're narrowed down to the top two pairs. And then those two—"

"—I get it," Heero said, and sighed. "It's a process of elimination."

"Exactly!" The half-Fox wriggled in place, adjusted his loincloth again, and leaned forward, resting his chin on his fist. His tail thumped a few times, then wrapped around him like a huge red blanket, tipped with white at the very end.

The sun was halfway towards setting by the time the final four were announced, of which Quatre was one. Duo was about to say something when he was bumped from the opposite side and turned to see Wufei glaring down at him. The half-Fox squeaked and moved over to make room. Heero glared as Duo bumped into him, and the Wolf-boy tried to make room by nudging Trowa. The half-Jackal didn't move, but simply elbowed back, his attention fixed on the Lake Fox reviewing the rules for the upper levels. Heero growled and prodded Trowa again, who shoved back a second time, again without looking. On Heero's other side, Duo was now squished up against him, trying to make room for Wufei. Heero caught sight of the gold flashing on Wufei's arms, realized his heart-brother had joined them, and leaned forward with a nod.

Duo smiled at the black Jaguar, who tentatively smiled back. Then the half-Fox tilted his head, leaned back, stared at the back of Wufei's head and sat forward with a disarming smile. "Hey, that hair-band looks really—Ow!" He turned to glare at Heero, who was adamantly staring straightforward.

"Are you okay?" Wufei looked puzzled.

"Yeah," the thief said, rubbing his ribs. "I was just going to say that your— Ow!" Duo turned to Heero with a snarl. "Would you cut that out?"

"Duo," Heero replied. "Shut up. Little brother, glad you could make it."

"All of you," Trowa ordered, his eyes still set on the competition circle, where the Desert Lynx was taking up position opposite a River Bobcat. "Be quiet."

Quatre was dressed to fight, although of the four friends watching, only Duo was aware that Quatre's fighting garb was considerably less clothing than he'd wear to fight in competitions farther south. The half-Fox was certain this would be to the Desert Lynx's advantage, as he was used to heavier and constrictive apparel, and without it, he'd move twice as fast. Quatre hadn't been convinced, but Duo's faith was unwavering. As the half-Fox regarded his heart-brother's slim form, wearing only the short white loin-cloth that flapped in the light breeze, the thief sat up a little straighter, his eyes bright.

Quatre held his two blades loosely, their crescent shape vicious even when bound with cloth soaked in blue dye. For every strike, the blue dye would be left on his opponent's bodies. His opponents, in turn, would use their knives of choice, wrapped in a different color cloth. The fights weren't supposed to be lethal, but when the fighters were at Quatre's level, the risk remained despite all precautions.

Trowa spared a look at each of the Creatures with him, fixing each with a solemn glare before returning his attention to Quatre. Heero tried not to look sulky, Duo scratched his head at Trowa's look, and Wufei sighed and rolled his eyes. As far as the black Jaguar was concerned, every single one of his friends – old and new – had gone insane. He wondered if it was due to drinking the Valley Wolves wine that the Coyotes stole. He'd heard of curses on stolen goods. Wufei was just about to entertain this line of thought when a sudden metallic clash caught his attention and he looked up at the competition ring.

Quatre was landing after evading the Bobcat's strike, not even pausing for breath before he lashed out. His blades caught the River Bobcat's wrist. The strike was meant to disable permanently. Wufei winced in sympathy for the River Bobcat, unsurprised when the Bobcat dropped one of his straight knives, reduced to fighting with one hand. The opponent still had a few tricks, though, and feinted skillfully enough to catch Quatre off-balance. But the Desert Lynx recovered quickly, twisting as he spun the Bobcat, striking down with the blades. The blue stripes left on the Bobcat's shoulders indicated a killing blow, and the sheer force sent the feline to his knees, dropping his second blade. The Desert Lynx was pronounced the victor of the match. He bowed to the judges, winked at Trowa, and headed to the back to re-wrap his blades in preparation for the next round.

By the time the sun was halfway to the mountains in the distance, Wufei had begged out of remaining, with his apologies. Watching other Creatures fight only reminded him of the lost time he could've been practicing with Osag, and he'd finally left in a grumpy mood. Duo watched him go with large eyes, but didn't move away from Heero. The Wolf-boy contemplated shoving the half-Fox away, and settled for grumbling mentally about how the smaller Creature was pressed up against him. Heero started to complain to Trowa, but the Jackal merely flicked his ears and studiously ignored him. Stuck in the middle, Heero glared at nothing in particular.

As the sun neared the horizon, Quatre's name was called, along with Zechs. Heero bristled at the other final contestant, and growled under his breath. The next thing he knew, the half-Fox had quickly moved away. The Wolf-boy's silver ears drooped slightly, then he caught himself and scowled. He looked sidelong at Duo, who was regarding him with a worried expression.

"Not you," the Wolf warrior hissed, realizing that Duo had thought his growl was because of something the Fox had done. Sighing, Heero rolled his eyes and went back to watching the match. Vaguely he registered that one side of his body was now chilly, after nearly two hours of having his legs and side in constant touch with the red-furred pest. Not that he wanted the Fox up against him, he reminded himself. It was much better to have room to move around, if he wanted to. Satisfied with this decision, Heero returned his attention to Zechs and Quatre.

Zechs was circling the Desert Lynx, who turned in place, his white-blond tail lashing around his ankles. The Wolf had height on Quatre, but the smaller Lynx had speed and agility. Zechs made the first move, and after that, the fight was nothing but vicious strikes, too fast for most eyes to track. Even Heero blinked at a few points, as Zech's left-hand knife slashed close to Quatre, leaving a streak of soft red across the Lynx's flank. Quatre twisted away in time, and retaliated with a fierce snap of the crescent blades that would've sliced Zech's hair if the blades weren't wrapped. Instead, they left a blue streak down the Wolf's blond mane, and missed his neck by mere inches. The crowd sighed, caught up in the quick movements.

Neither contestant allowed the other a chance to breathe, although both were clearly exhausted after fighting six opponents previous to this final match. Their moves were slower than their first matches, but still lethal and swift. Zechs left two more light marks on Quatre's chest, and gave a rictus grin, his canines flashing in the late afternoon light. Quatre's expression was unchanged, his eyes focused slits as he leapt out of the way, turning in mid-air to come down behind Zechs. The Wolf turned to defend, a split second too late, and Quatre's blades were wrapped around his neck. The force shoved air from Zech's throat. He choked, dropping both knives to instinctively reach for his throat. The judges were standing, and then the entire crowd. Quatre had won.

Duo was screaming along with the rest of the crowd, and Heero clapped politely, a little disconcerted by how much noise a Fox could make. On his other side Trowa was a bit more reticent, but his quickly thumping tail indicated his pleasure. Quatre caught sight of the three friends and tipped one of his blades in their direction with a quick grin. Then he gave up his blades to a judge to be inspected, and bowed politely to Zechs. The judges weren't standing on ceremony, and the small Desert Lynx was quickly presented with his winnings. His white-blond hair could barely be seen over the two striped trade blankets and a silk blanket sheet for cooler summer nights, dyed in an expensive blend of purple and deep blue.

The crowd didn't part for several minutes, as the Creatures pushed forward to congratulate Quatre and the other competitors. Heero waited, unmoving, grimacing slightly as Trowa's red-brown tail continued to thwack him. Duo had calmed down, but then disappeared into the crowd towards Quatre. The Wolf warrior sighed and stretched his legs, idly wrapping his bushy silver tail around him and beginning to groom it as he waited for the crowds to thin out.

Presently Duo reappeared, dragging Quatre by one arm, and carrying the blankets for his friend. Quatre's face was lined with fatigue, and his pale skin was a tanned color the same shade as the dirt of the fighting grounds. He was covered in sweat, and caked in dirt.

"Duo, please," Quatre was saying as he was dragged forward. "I just want to sit down and give myself a bath."

"Not yet, not yet," the half-Fox replied. "Heero and Trowa were here the whole time. You have to say hello, and then ... we can go swimming!"

"I am not swimming again," the Lynx said, his tone brooking no argument. "I just want a bath."

"Swimming is the fastest way to get rid of the dirt," Trowa told him, standing up. The half-Jackal's green eyes were bright, and he smiled shyly. "You're an excellent fighter. I've never seen those crescents in action before."

"The shotels?" Quatre blushed. "They're an ancient weapon, but I like them."

"You handle them well," Heero added, also standing.

"You three done yet?" Duo looked around, then nodded, satisfied. "Let's go swimming."

"No," Quatre started to protest. "Duo, I don't think our friends would—"

"Sure we would," Trowa interrupted. He took Quatre in one arm. Duo immediately handed the blankets to Heero, who staggered briefly under the bulky load. Duo then grabbed Quatre's other arm, and grinned across him at the Jackal. A minute later the three were pulling a loudly protesting Lynx to the Coyote encampment, a long-suffering Wolf-boy following along behind.

 

 

 

The group stopped, at Quatre's insistence, at traders' row to see about dinner. Heero had shoved the blankets back at Duo, who laughed and danced around with the prizes. A old trading woman chuckled at his antics, then saw Heero standing there, his arms crossed.

"You, Wolf-boy," she called out. "You're Wufei's brother, aren't you?"

Heero nodded, and Trowa glanced over, giving the old Jaguar woman a polite smile and a quick tail wag.

Anjie laughed and shook her head. "I'd bet you're hungry, even if you've eaten dinner. Boys are always hungry." Beckoning to the four of them, she pulled a basket of an'bhidh pastries out from behind her display table. "Where's Wufei?" Noting Duo's hesitation, she grinned. "It's alright. Take two. You need some meat on your bones."

"Wufei's practicing for the fight tomorrow night," Trowa replied around a mouthful of pastry.

"Ah, that," the old woman said with a sage tone. "Tell that rascal I put down forty columns on him."

"That's the last thing he needs to hear," Heero muttered. "He's in knots as it is."

Anjie laughed and shooed them away, congratulating Quatre on his win. News apparently traveled faster than the four friends, Trowa observed. The four young Creatures took their pastries over to a grassy space at the edge of the Gathering area, and settled themselves down in the dusk to eat their impromptu dinner. Duo set the blankets next to him, patting them several times happily, and began to eat. Heero watched, a little confused, as the half-Fox bit into one an'bhidh, chewed thoughtfully, swallowed, then bit into the other and chewed carefully.

"They're all the same flavor," the Wolf said.

"Just making sure," Duo replied, unperturbed.

Quatre giggled, finishing off one of the pastries and licking his fingers before starting on the second one. Two Jaguar girls walked past, unaware of the young men nearby, and the Desert Lynx sighed. "I'm still sorry it didn't go well for Wufei this morning," he told Heero.

The half-Wolf grunted and didn't look up from his meal.

"But didn't she say she'd accept a bride price?" Quatre's gaze swung between the listening Jackal and the annoyed Wolf. "We could help Wufei put together stuff for that."

"How?" Heero sighed and rubbed at his forehead with the back of his hand. Glowering at his sticky fingers, he licked his fingers carefully before speaking again. "If I could have done that, I would have in the first place."

"I think we're all in this together," Quatre replied. His blue-green eyes shone in the retreating light, and he noticed Duo's tail thumping against the blankets. Quatre's eyes lit up, and he smiled widely. "I know! I'll give Wufei these blankets. They're nothing to scoff at. Besides, he'll need good trading blankets when he lays out the rest of his gifts."

"Rest of what gifts?" Trowa tilted his head, his ears flicking nervously as his auburn hair fell in his face. Finishing his pastry, he stood up and brushed off his loincloth. Heero stood up as well, his gaze already turned towards the walkway torches being lit.

"Whatever else we can get," Duo said, catching his friend's meaning. The Fox stood up, canting his head to one side as he sunk into deep thought. Then he grinned, a finger pointed up as though he'd just come up with a marvelous idea. "If we all help, we can do it. I can help, too!"

"Duo," Quatre said, a worried murmur.

"I can steal lots of cool stuff," the Fox cried, and put his hands on his hips, proud of himself for the idea. "And then Heero can—"

"Heero will nothing of the sort," the Wolf growled. Trowa rolled his eyes and picked up the blankets, smiling as the Desert Lynx tried to talk his friend out of the crazy notion.

"Duo, we're at a Gathering, and aren't you already in enough trouble with the Foxes?" The blond's face was creased with worry.

"Oh, that's nothing," Duo replied, waving one paw airily. "You worry too much. It'll be—"

His breath was knocked out of him as Heero stooped, caught him by the midsection, and hefted the Fox over his shoulder. Duo's braid fell, hitting the ground, and the Fox yelped, grabbing the braid in his hands.

"Hey! Put me down," he demanded.

"Not if you're going to steal things," the Wolf-boy replied sternly. "You've caused enough trouble already."

"I haven't even gotten started," Duo retorted cheerfully, but then cried out in protest as Heero started walking. Trowa and Quatre trailed along behind. The Desert Lynx looked thoughtful, watching his friend hanging upside down, while the Jackal hid his grin behind the blankets. Duo scowled, his red ears flat against his head. "No, really, put me down!"

"No, really, I won't," came the calm reply.

Duo scowled deeper, then let go of his braid long enough to yank at Heero's tail. He flashed a triumphant smile to Quatre, that instantly turned into a laughing shriek. The Fox twisted on Heero's shoulder, laughing gleefully as he wriggled in place. "Hey! St-stop that! Th-that tickles!"

Quatre elbowed Trowa. "I suppose I should've warned Heero. Foxes have very sensitive tails."

"I'm gathering that," Trowa replied, just as gravely.

"Fox, stop moving about, or I will tan your hide," Heero announced.

Duo merely giggled, and twisted about some more. There was a sudden slap that echoed down the evening path, and Quatre nearly choked, trying to keep down the laughter at his friend's shocked expression. Trowa ducked his head, letting his sheaf of auburn hair cover his own smiling reaction.

"I see it works for Jaguars _and_ Foxes," Trowa observed in an undertone. When the Lynx glanced at him, the Jackal warrior shrugged nonchalantly.

"Where are we headed, anyway?" Quatre looked around curiously, speaking in an undertone. "This isn't the way to my Clan's encampment."

"Of course not," the green-eyed Creature told him. "I think we're heading to the Coyote's encampment, to drop off your friend. Literally, I'd guess."

Quatre grinned. "And then I'll head back to my tent. I really need a bath."

"Why? You'll already be clean." Trowa gave him a smug smile. "We're going swimming."

The Desert Lynx dug his heels in and came to an abrupt halt. Ahead of them, the now quiet Fox was muttering inaudibly against Heero's bare back. Quatre tossed his head at Trowa. "I am not going swimming."

"That's what you think." The Jackal smirked. "I can easily carry you and the blankets, if you're too tired to walk."

There was a long pause, and the Lynx warrior sighed. "Then I suppose we'd better get moving. I'm not sure I want to leave your friend alone with Duo for too long."

"Might do them both some good," Trowa told him with a grin, but hurried to catch up regardless.

 

 

 

The sun had been down for awhile, but Duo and Trowa still hadn't let Quatre out of the water. The Lynx appeared to be resigned to being cleaned and scrubbed thoroughly, as well as tickled at a few points in retaliation for not rescuing a certain Fox from a certain Wolf's clutches. The action was returned as Trowa and Quatre ganged up to dunk the half-Fox, resulting in more splashing and cheerful protests.

On the rock nearby, Heero sat alone, slowly drying. He'd checked his loincloth and leather pouches at least three times in the past hour, still a little suspicious that the thief would snatch something if he looked the other way. Drops fell from the tips of his hair, and he flicked his ears a few times to get the water off. Someone was approaching the rock from along the creek shore, and the Wolf warrior instinctively tensed.

A large figure loomed out of the darkness, silhouetted by the Coyote's campfire. Solo grinned at Heero and held up his hands, signaling surrender.

"You're not in the water," the Coyote observed in an amiable tone as he sat alongside the young Creature.

"No," Heero replied. "I wanted...to dry off."

"Hard to do that while still in the water," Solo commented. The two were quiet for a bit, watching as Quatre and Duo proceeded to drag Trowa under the water. Solo shifted on the rock, turning to study the silver Wolf. "It's a good thing, what you tried to do for your little brother."

Heero shrugged.

"No, it is," the Prairie Coyote continued. "It's good to have friends, who will be there when we need them."

"I suppose," the Wolf said, a little reluctantly. He really didn't want to talk about it. The whole affair was beginning to get to him. Wufei had hardly exchanged two words with him since carting off Meiran. Heero hoped that his little brother would come around, but he wasn't sure. His only rival for stubbornness was the black Jaguar, and that didn't bode well for quick recoveries.

"Wufei's done a good thing, too, standing up for my little brother," Solo mentioned, softly. "Duo told me that Quatre's gifting Wufei with the blankets, as part of the bride price. Anything we can do, we Coyotes want to help, too."

"It's not necessary," Heero replied, a little stiffly. His wet tail thumped a few times, though, inadvertently indicating his pleasure at the offer. Annoyed with his lack of self-control, the Wolf-boy drew his tail closer around himself and began absently grooming the guard hairs on the thick bushy tail.

"I think it is," a second voice said, and Kio appeared. The younger Coyote settled himself next to the Prairie Coyote leader, and leaned forward to smile at the half-Wolf. "Our thief is a little enthusiastic, but his heart is in the right place."

Solo nodded. "Stealing is not the way to do this."

"Stealing is bad," Kio agreed. "But borrowing isn't!"

Heero blinked, then turned his head just as Kio dashed off. Solo was also looking confused, but then shrugged.

"I'm sure I'll find out later," Solo commented wryly. "But right now, I don't want to think about it." He leaned back on the rock, then sat up with a startled bark. "What the...hey, is this your pouch?"

Heero shook his head. "I think that's Duo's stuff." Solo held up a loincloth. Heero could just make out the dark blue color in the light of the nearby campfire.

"That's Duo's breechcloth," the Wolf said. "So I guess that's his stuff. Why?"

"Something poked me," the older Creature replied. He dug the pouch open. A blue glass necklace, a bead necklace, and a heavy iron ring rolled out into his hand.

The last item caught Heero's eye, and he glared. "What's that?"

Solo moved his hand, watching the way the necklace caught the light, and sighed. "I think that makes attempt number nine," he said. It was Iria's necklace.

"No," Heero retorted, then felt his ear. His ear-cuff was gone. "That's my earring," he said, his voice deepening into a growl as he snatched it from Solo's hand and quickly returned it to its rightful place. Then he stood up, his eyes glinting as he stared off towards the deep spot in the creek where Quatre and Duo were chatting quietly. Trowa was floating nearby. Heero took it all in with a single glance, and set his shoulders. "I am going to kill that stupid fox," he announced through gritted teeth.

"Hey, wait a minute," Solo started to say, but Heero had already dove into the water. A second later there was a magnificent splash as Duo was pulled under. Quatre started hollering, and Trowa sat up in the water, accidentally flipping himself over only to come up a minute later, coughing river water. Duo broke the surface, laughing hysterically, and disappeared with another splash and growl. Heero came up to the surface right after him, dunking the Fox again with a muted snarl.

The Coyote stood by the creek, watching and listening intently, but soon relaxed. Within a few moments it was clear to the watchful Creature that Heero was working off the majority of his aggression, and the day's frustration, and Duo was none the worse for wear. Instead, Duo was laughing gleefully as he returned the dunking. Solo could almost swear that when Duo threw his arms around the Wolf, to shove him under the water, that Heero was grinning happily.


	11. Must be the Wine

Solo covered his smile with a hand as Wufei trotted up to the campfire. The young Jaguar was doing his best to scowl disapprovingly of the Coyote's rambunctious play, but his eyes were watching longingly as Kio tackled Leo while Sano was holding the second Coyote by the tail. Solo had seen enough of Wufei's nervous shyness to know the scowl was mostly for show, but he liked the kid, and didn't see reason to embarrass him.

Well, not too much, the Coyote thought. Solo nodded in the direction of the young Jaguar. Kio and Sano knew their leader's moods well enough that they didn't need to hear the command.

Standing up, Kio grinned wickedly at Wufei just as Sano grabbed the young warrior from behind. Whooping and hollering, the two Coyotes carried the sputtering Jaguar-boy to the creek side. There Sano held him as Kio stripped the cloth and belt off the wriggling boy, yelled for Duo's attention, and the two tossed Wufei into the water. Leo, meanwhile, had crept up behind, and leapt out, shoving Sano and Kio towards the water. Sano went in with a huge splash. Unfortunately, Leo's grab at Kio misfired and Leo ended up in the water along with Kio.

The three Coyotes shot up to the surface, grinning at each other as the four half-Creatures playing in the water immediately grabbed Wufei to make him the new victim for their play. Kio jerked his head back towards the encampment, and Sano and Leo followed him out of the water. The half-Jaguar's indignant shouts were muffled as he was repeatedly ducked by Trowa and Heero.

"Have a mishap along the way?" Solo eyed the Coyotes' wet loincloths and dripping tails as the three returned to the campfire.

"Nothing we couldn't handle, boss," Kio exclaimed, his arm draped over Leo, who grinned and wagged his tail. Sano, meanwhile, grabbed some fresh wineskins. He tossed them to his two friends and sat himself next to Rio, making sure his wet tail flopped in the darker Coyote's lap.

"Sano, get your tail off me," Rio said, wrinkling his nose. "You stink like a wet dog."

"I am a wet dog," Sano said, leering.

Rio's only response was to cuff Sano up the side of the younger Coyote's head, but Sano merely grinned and let his tongue loll for a second as he rolled his eyes. Kio and Leo seated themselves next to Sano. Solo watched them all, leaning back against a convenient tree stump as he waited for them to settle down.

"Alright, what's the plan," he prompted. He was a good leader, when needed, but the Coyotes didn't stand on hierarchies much, and he led more by simply organizing everyone else's brilliant ideas. Solo liked it best that way, since it meant he didn't have to be thinking hard all the time. He preferred to save his thinking for pranks.

"Sano says borrowing would be bad," Kio announced. His ears drooped slightly, but with his bedraggled appearance, he was more a humorous sight than a sorrowful one. His sandy-brown hair hung in his eyes, and he shook his head. Water droplets sprayed on Leo, who laughed and shook his head as well. Leo's longer auburn hair, blunt-cut past his chin, stood out as he shook violently, and the fire hissed for several seconds.

"I think we should demand protection money," Leo replied.

"I like that idea," Sano added.

"Protection money?" Solo looked thoughtful. "You mean like humans do?"

"Yeah, why not?" Sano snagged Rio's wineskin and chugged it before the older Coyote could grab it back. "It's easy. We just tell people that if they give us stuff, we won't turn their tents inside out."

"Or put salt in their sugar," Leo said.

"Or put grease on their knife-handles," Rio commented dryly, and turned the now-empty wineskin upside down. "You're going to ruin all our fun."

"We'll have just as much fun," Sano retorted. "I didn't say we couldn't do _anything_."

"Sounds like it to me," Kio said. He did his best to look glum, but the attempt failed when Leo pulled on his tail. Kio yelped, sitting bolt upright before tackling his friend, who fell backwards. The two thrashed around, outside the edge of the campfire's glow, all tails and legs and playful yips. The rest of the Coyotes ignored them and continued to discuss Sano's idea.

"We could do all our usual pranks, but focus on the foxes," Taro suggested. He was one of the older Coyotes, and Solo's cousin by his mother's side. Taro's dark hair and pelt marked him as a Mountain Coyote, but he'd fallen in with the Prairie Coyotes after deciding he was more suited to a wanderer's life. His calm air was unusual for the group, and it meant the rest listened closer when he spoke. Taro was fully aware of this, and used it to his advantage whenever he could.

Solo grinned sideways at his cousin, not fooled for a second by the serious expression, and nodded. "Would serve those pompous bastards right. In the meantime, I say we break up in pairs, and tomorrow morning we start getting protection stuff."

"Payment in advance, with the rest on the last day of the Gathering," Leo said.

"Do what?" Sano frowned. "I think we should get it all at once."

"Try, but if they won't give us a bunch of cool stuff, then tell them that phrase." Taro finished his wineskin and tossed it to the side, stretching. "I'm off to bed. Who's watching the cubs? Are they staying here?"

"I think so," Solo replied, glancing over to the river. The noise had died down, but there were random splashes every few moments. He could hear Duo's laughter, faintly, drifting back across the water. The Coyote leader sighed, thinking of his little brother fondly, and decided to insist the Creatures stay with the Coyotes for one night. He wanted Duo to have the time among other half-Creatures of his own age. "Who's got the spare blankets?"

"I do," Rio replied. "Courtesy the River Bobcats."

"We'll have to remember to thank them," Sano said, a mock-serious tone in his voice.

"But only _after_ we get cool protection stuff from them," Solo said, and the fireside companions broke up, laughing.

 

 

 

"Check it out. Trowa's chasing rabbits."

Kio grinned at Leo's comment. The two Coyotes were standing over the five half-Creatures, giggling softly as they watched Trowa's tail wag in sleep. Each time it came down, it smacked Wufei in the face, who was sprawled up against Heero. The slim Jaguar's legs were draped over Quatre. Wufei mumbled in his sleep, batting at the tail blindly, and finally turned over to bury his face against Trowa's calves. Quatre was sleeping on his side, using Trowa's back as a pillow, and muttered as Trowa kicked slightly at the weight now wrapped around his lower legs.

"I don't think he's chasing rabbits," Kio whispered, pointing at Quatre, nuzzling against Trowa. The half-Jackal's tail wagged once more, this time hitting Heero, who snorted and rolled over on his back, wriggling closer to Wufei. "I think he's chasing Desert Lynxes," the Coyote said with a wicked grin.

Duo shifted, realizing the warmth from Heero's body had pulled away. Eyes closed, still deep in sleep, the Fox moved towards Heero, his legs kicking a little as he hauled himself up to drape across the taller Wolf. Then the pile of arms, legs and tails fell silent again, each Creature lost in his own dreams.

"They're just so adorable," Leo sighed. "Too bad we can't keep them asleep all the time."

Kio nodded sagely. "It sure would be a lot less damage on our food stores."

"Our food stores?" Leo nudged his best friend. "You mean the Mountain Jaguar's stores."

"That who served dinner last night?" Kio giggled. "Not bad for a bunch of hill cats. What was the trick?"

"A classic. You should've been there. Gato dumped pounded saltpeter in the fire, and when it exploded, the Jaguars lit out in all directions." Leo chuckled, then quieted as two of the sleeping half-Creatures started to stir. After a pause he continued. "And they left their dinner behind. We couldn't let it go to waste."

Kio nodded gravely. Letting food go to waste would have been an unforgivable crime. "So that's what you four were doing." The sandy-haired Coyote had been busy weaving flowers and knots into the hair of several of the more pretentious wolves. His abilities at stealth were rivaled only by Duo, and the young Coyote practiced whenever he could. "Think we should put the blankets back over them?" Most of the blankets had been pushed off by the exhausted group of Creatures.

"Good idea. One blanket's by your feet," Leo replied, spreading the other blanket over the sleeping young men with a quick snap of his wrists. It fell gently across Duo, Heero and Quatre. When the edge hit Heero in the nose, the Wolf's ears twitched and the two Coyotes froze. Fortunately the Wolf-boy merely turned his head, nuzzling closer into Duo's hair, who responded with a soft purring sound before falling back into sleep. Leo raised his eyebrows at Kio, who had laid the other blanket across Trowa and Wufei. It buried Quatre, and the small bump under the blanket fidgeted for a second then was still.

"You think the Wolf's going to be chasing Foxes, now?" Kio did a little dance in place, his eyes wide as he grinned at his friend.

"I hope not," Leo said, turning serious, and cocked his head as he watched the Duo-sized lump cuddling up close to the Wolf. The Fox's tail was sticking out from under the blanket, and wagged once or twice. "Or maybe our Fox is chasing Wolves... but I really hope not."

Kio grew solemn, and his brown eyes were wide as he watched the five Creatures sleeping like littermates. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Duo's always so depressed when we leave the Desert Lynxes. He's going to be inconsolable when the Gathering ends." The Coyote's shoulders slumped. "Sometimes I feel bad, dragging the kid all over the place like this. He really deserves friends his own age."

"Yeah." Leo sighed and slung an arm over Kio's shoulder, hugging the Coyote one-armed. "But there's five more days before the Gathering ends. We can at least let him enjoy it while he's got it, and after that, we'll just have to make sure to try hard to cheer him up."

Kio brightened. "It has been awhile since I last put his hair in knots."

"This is true! Now, about that midnight drinking fest," Leo cajoled as he dragged Kio away from the sleeping Creatures. "I know there's got to be a few wineskins left..."

 

 

 

Heero woke up, a baffling sensation filling his body, and it took a few breaths for him to identify the feeling. His stomach was flip-flopping, and he wondered if it was from going swimming again immediately after eating dinner. It hadn't been his choice, he reminded himself, but Wufei was being so uptight about being thrown in that Trowa and Heero naturally had to throw Wufei in the water again, just to find out if it really was such an indignity. Then Duo had shoved Quatre back in, and the five had spent another hour mock-fighting, splashing loudly, until Solo came and yelled at them to get out of the water and go to sleep.

Now he was lying on his back, with a fuzzy head just under his chin, and a black tail drifting over the arm curled around whomever was sleeping on his chest. Vaguely he identified the tail as belonging to Wufei, who was curled up on his side. Heero turned his head to look over the smaller Creature, and in the early pre-dawn hour he could just see Wufei's feet tucked into the Fox's belly. The Jaguar was using the Jackal's legs as a pillow, and the Jackal, in turn, was on his back, with Quatre on his chest, pressed up tightly against Duo's back, with the Fox's tail draped over him like a fluffy red blanket. Before he could figure out the perplexing blend of arms, legs and tails any further, that strange sensation filled his stomach again, and he growled involuntarily.

"Oh, sorry," a soft voice said, and the sensation stopped.

The Wolf tilted his head, lifting it up a little to see what was going on. Duo's fingers were hovering over one of his nipple rings, and Heero growled again. "Fox, don't you dare steal that."

Duo gave the Wolf a sleepily innocent look. "I wouldn't do that," he said, his eyes wide. He poked at the ring again, then flipped it up, and flipped it back down again. Heero's arm involuntarily tightened around him, and the Fox squeaked a little, looking apologetic. "Does that hurt?"

"No," the half-Wolf replied, but his ears were flicking forward, then back, as he tried to catalog the symptoms. His stomach was definitely feeling queasy now, and his nipple was feeling quite hot. There were prickles shooting through his chest, and each time the Fox's fingers stroked the ring, his stomach flipped a few more times. It must have been the wine, Heero thought. I wonder if this is what a wine hangover feels like, he asked himself, considering the question as seriously as he could manage, still half-asleep.

"Did it hurt when you got them?" Duo shifted a little, until he could rest his chin on Heero's chest. The Fox's legs were trapped by Trowa's arms, and he wriggled in place, giggling softly at Wufei's toes against his stomach.

"No," Heero replied, staunchly. Actually, it had hurt like hell, but he wasn't about to give some thief the benefit of knowing that.

There was another twitch of the rings, and Heero forgot what he was thinking about. Duo's touch on the ring, twiddling it back and forth, actually felt rather nice. One of Heero's ears flicked, uncertain, and he struggled with himself for a second before half-heartedly shoving at the Fox. "Stop that."

The Fox made a face and withdrew his hand, curling his arms up against his body. The abrupt lack of touch on Heero's chest felt cold, and the Wolf warrior scowled. He didn't think the hot and cold flashes were indicative of a hangover, but he didn't usually drink wine. Maybe this was something that only wine did to a Creature. Satisfied that he'd found the cause, he slowly drifted back to sleep. Hopefully by the time they had to get up, the after-effects of too much wine would be gone.

 

 

 

Dorothy waved goodbye to her uncle and trotted off through the mid-morning crowds, seeking out the honey-blonde braids of her Wolf friend. She suspected Relena was probably still shopping for something to give that rock-headed Wolf. The Bobcat made a face, neatly stepping around a family of Lynxes, and pondered the ultimate stupidity of infatuation. Relena was an excellent hunter, and could shoot a sparrow off a limb at fifty paces without hesitation, but she seemed to lose all sense the moment she caught sight of a certain bushy silver tail. Dorothy straightened her golden top and checked her leather pouch. She'd finally decided on getting a new green breech-skirt, and as long as Heero was off somewhere else, Relena would be a fun shopping companion. The Bobcat flipped her blonde hair off her shoulder, sighting Relena, and waved. The Mountain Wolf waved back, and the two met in the middle.

An hour later Dorothy and Relena were making their way through the trader's stalls, trying to find the perfect green breech-skirt. They'd narrowed it down to two and were debating the different colors. Nearby a rough tenor voice was talking to the Valley Wolf trader, and Dorothy's fuzzy golden ears perked at the mention of Jaguars. She glanced past Relena and saw two young Coyote-boys talking to the trader. Stealthily Dorothy edged closer, her ears swiveling to catch the conversation.

"Seriously, old man, you give us stuff, and we'll make sure all the Coyotes leave you alone," the auburn-haired Coyote was saying.

The trader looked unconvinced. "Sounds like extortion to me."

The second Coyote grinned. "Haven't had your tent turned inside out this Gathering, have you?" Kio elbowed the first Coyote, who also grinned. Their sharp canines flashed at the trader, who rolled his eyes.

"This is for a good cause," the first Coyote said. "We've got a friend who's being helped by this Jaguar, see, and the Jaguar---"

"You're paying that kid to protect the Fox?" The Wolf's words burst out in a rush. "Don't even try to convince me of that. I know all about young Wufei. He's righteous and honorable." The trader looked ready to spit rocks at the idea that Wufei's participation could be bought.

Leo quickly put up his hands, waving off the trader's fears. "No, no, no," he said. Beside him, Kio's brown eyes were wide and he was shaking his head emphatically. Leo put his hands on his hips, and pulled himself up to his full height, rivaling the Wolf-trader. "This Wufei has his heart set on a girl, and we're returning his kindness by helping him come up with the bride price."

"Oh," the trader replied, looking relieved. He grinned, then, surprising the two Coyotes. "Why didn't you say so? In that case..." The grizzled Wolf glanced over the table. "Here, a pretty pink loincloth in cotton. Any bride would like that. And here, a leather carrying pouch. Those beads on it are from the Desert Lynx. My wife does the work."

Kio admired the two items. "Gorgeous handicraft, old man."

"Don't forget your part of this deal, though," the trader retorted, skeptical. "This old man isn't too old to hunt you down and kick your Coyote butts back to the Prairie if I find so much as a single grain of salt in---"

"Ah, ah," Leo said, grabbing the items from Kio and smiling widely. "Never fear, we'll make sure you're left alone! Okay, Kio, wave to the nice Creature and let's move along."

Kio grinned just as his arm was snagged by the auburn-haired Coyote, and the two quickly turned tail and left. Dorothy watched them go, then turned to the trader, who had noticed her interest.

The Wolf grinned and shrugged. "Wufei's a good kid. Friends with one of the warriors in my son's Pack. I would've helped him get any bride he wanted, if he asked me."

"But he didn't ask you," Dorothy replied. Behind her, Relena looked up, finally noticing something existed in the world other than two green breech-skirts.

"Naw," the trader said, and flicked an ear dismissively. "As long as he gets the stuff, that's what matters. Plus, if it saves my wine from being ruined by those good-for-nothing Coyotes, I've gotten the better end of the deal, I say."

"What's going on?" Relena poked the Bobcat, who turned with a smile.

"Coyotes raising trouble for a good cause," Dorothy said. "They're helping raise the bride-price for that black Jaguar, to thank him for saving that thieving Fox."

"The one who stole something from Heero," Relena finished, her pretty face darkening slightly. Dorothy nodded, and Relena frowned further. "That fox should have been whipped from the Gathering for stealing."

"This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that he stole from the object of your affection," the Bobcat replied dryly, paying the trader for the deeper green of the two silk breech-cloths.

Relena shook her head, and the iron beads in her hair clattered against each other from the motion. "Absolutely not. It's a matter of principle."

Dorothy grinned, ducking her head as she accepted the folded cloth from the trader and waved good-bye. Relena trailed along behind, her face thoughtful, and the Bobcat trained her face in an expression of neutrality.

Wait for it, she told herself.

"Dorothy, we should do something," Relena announced. "That's not right, that someone could steal from Heero and get away with it like that."

"I agree," the other young woman said, smoothly, and smiled to herself. It just wouldn't be a fun Gathering if she didn't get to cause a little trouble of her own.


	12. Front Seats for the Fight

"Tjroojwa?"

The Jackal-boy paused, the pastry halfway to his mouth.

Quatre swallowed the bite in his mouth and tried again. "Trowa...lean your head down."

"Hunh?" Trowa's green eyes went wide with bewilderment, but the Jackal dutifully lowered his head. A second later there was a soft touch on his ears, and he could feel a claw sliding along the lower edge. It tickled, and his ear twitched.

"Thought so." Quatre sat back, shoved the rest of the pastry in his mouth, and bumped the oblivious Fox on his other side. "Duo. Give them back."

"Give what back?" Deep blue eyes turned on Quatre, shining with innocence.

"Duo." The Lynx glared.

The half-Fox responded with a melodramatic sigh and set his own pastry down to dig in his leather pouch. There was a jingle of metal as the Fox's paw came out, and he handed something to Quatre.

"Here," he said, in a sulky tone, and went back to eating.

On the other side of Quatre, Trowa was feeling tentatively along his ears, and was pulling in air to shout when Quatre handed him a bundle of earrings. "Sorry about that," the Lynx whispered. "I guess he was bored while we were sleeping late."

Trowa cast a discerning eye over the Desert Lynx. "Your armbands are gone."

Quatre shrugged. "I'll get them back later. He's being moody, and I'm not sure why," he explained softly. "I figure I'll let him have his fun."

The Jackal gave Quatre a long look, then nodded slowly as he returned the various silver rings to their rightful places in his ears. When he was done, the Lynx looked him over with an appreciative aquamarine glance, clearly finding him presentable. The two shared a shy smile, and went back to eating. Beside them, the Fox picked at his pastry and sighed.

 

 

 

"Heero. How nice to finally meet you."

The Wolf warrior glanced towards the unfamiliar voice, tense, then relaxed. It was a River Bobcat, with long blonde hair nearly to her hips. She seemed familiar, but he couldn't place the voice. Heero nodded, and went back to reviewing the deep blue and purple loincloths on the table.

"Shopping?"

Heero didn't react. He thought it would've been obvious what he was doing. He pulled out one of the purple loincloths, listening absently as the River Bobcat extolled the virtues of a fine dye. The Bobcat-girl hadn't left, but was watching him with those huge gray eyes. "Did you want something?"

"Nothing much," she replied smoothly. "Just glad you like the wrist-cuffs."

"They're acceptable." He pushed aside one of the deep blue loincloths and tugged out a lighter blue from underneath, holding it up as he studied it.

The Bobcat's only response was a barking laugh. "That's it? Some of my finest work, and that's all you have to say?"

"I bought them, didn't I?" Heero glared at her, and finally decided on the purple cloth. He didn't even argue when the trader listed a price, and paid out the fifteen weasel columns without a word. Shoving the cloth in his leather pouch, he turned and left before the girl could say another word, his silver bushy tail flowing behind him.

A second later a second girl appeared, her blue eyes large. "Well?" she prodded the first girl.

Dorothy tossed her hair over her shoulder and shrugged. "Do you really have to go after the anti-social ones? Why didn't you like that nice Wolf you met last Summer-end?"

Relena sniffed. "He was boring. All he did was give me pink scarves." Her golden ears perked to a voice echoing down the row. "Oh, drat, Zechs is coming this way and I am so not up to dealing with his attitude. Let's go get something for mid-day meal. The Mountain Wolves are accepting today, and I want to see the dancers."

"I thought you said Heero isn't dancing."

"He's not. But maybe if I pay a lot of attention to other dancers, he'll get jealous." Hope flashed in the Wolf hunter's eyes.

"I doubt it," Dorothy replied dryly, watching Heero in the distance as he joined three waiting Creatures. "But I have a better idea."

 

 

 

The Wolf dancing came and went, and the Lake Foxes presented reams of gold-embroidered cloths and delicate metalwork. Gatherings normally avoided outright competition in the area of give-aways, but the whispered consensus was that the Foxes were trying to outdo themselves to make up for the loss of face over the fight their Leader would be having only two hours from then. At the same time, most of the gossip was that most Creatures were betting on the known fighter, the Fox Leader, over the young Jaguar upstart.

Wufei had done his best to ignore the whispers, retreating to his favorite rock to sharpen his slim blade. His head was down, and his black hair kept slipping from behind his ears. He was wearing his working loincloth, a plain blue cloth that fell to just above his knees. He paused, critically staring at the blade, and his black silken ears perked at the sound of light footsteps behind him.

"Duo, I can hear you," he warned. "Don't you dare—"

"If you're looking for that Fox, I'm not him," a girl's voice replied.

Wufei's eyes went wide and he turned on the rock, startled. Meiran was standing behind him, decked out in her finest gold cuffs, armbands and anklets, and a pastel green breech-skirt with intricate cutwork. Her vest matched the skirt, but in a darker shade. Her black tail was lashing nervously around her ankles. Wufei could see her two friends standing at the edge of the clearing, trying to look inconspicuous.

"I just wanted...to wish you good luck," she muttered, ducking her head.

"Thanks," Wufei said, trying to stare anywhere but at the pretty girl in front of him.

"I'm sure you'll do well," she added in a rush.

"I hope—" The black Jaguar looked up then, and frowned, confused. The Jaguar-girl was already gone, her two friends right behind her. Wufei sighed, stared at his blade, and went back to sharpening it with a quick shake of his head.

Girls are strange, he told himself.

 

 

 

Duo settled himself on Sali's blanket, sitting cross-legged as he watched the Foxes out of the corner of his eyes. The Lake Foxes were gathering on the other side of the fighting circle, and he was starting to feel a little nervous about being left all alone. He jumped when someone sat down next to him, unable to place the scent. Anxious, he turned his head to find himself almost nose-to-nose with a pretty golden Wolf hunter. Her blue eyes stared into his deep blue eyes, and she smiled. Duo flushed, and smiled back shyly.

"Hello." Her voice was low, and melodic, and she settled herself next to him without asking, as though she belonged there.

Confused, the Fox moved over a little to give her room. "Hello," he replied politely.

"I'm Relena," she said, holding out a paw. Gravely they shook hands, then both laughed. "That's such a strange human custom, don't you think?" She leaned forward and rubbed noses with him, and Duo smiled wider.

"Duo," he replied, introducing himself. "I've seen people doing it," the half-Fox told her, and grinned at Relena's shocked expression.

"You? You've been in human towns?"

"Once or twice," he said, shrugging casually. "No big deal." The girl giggled, and he grinned, his chest puffing out just a little.

There was movement over on the side of the gathering grounds, and the two were distracted. The activity resolved itself into a group of Cougars, spreading their blankets for front-row seats. Among them was the Cougar who'd first placed a bet on Wufei, and the man waved politely to Duo, who waved back. The Creature's two children squealed to see Duo again, and it was only after several repetitions that the Cougar parents got their children to settle down.

"This is pretty exciting," Relena said.

"I guess so," Duo replied, his eyes wide as he watched the crowd go past.

"You're a good person for helping Wufei," she said nonchalantly. Duo stopped, turning to look at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Me? What? No, Wufei was..." The thief trailed off, a little uncomfortable. "Wufei is a good Creature," he finally said.

Relena cocked her head, watching the smaller Creature for several seconds before her face took on a gentle, sad expression. "You like Heero, don't you." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Duo shrugged, and plucked at the grass by the blanket.

"I'm really sorry," she said quietly.

The Fox's head came up in surprise. "Sorry? For what?"

"Just..." Relena blushed prettily. "Heero can be so difficult, sometimes."

"Heero..." Duo's brow wrinkled as he thought about that, then grinned widely. "Oh, he was just upset, so he chased me, but it was okay in the end. It was just a lot of fun. And we're all friends, now!"

"Oh, then it must've been some _other_ Fox he was talking about," she replied, and laughed merrily. "That's such a relief, because you seem like a very nice Creature. I can't imagine anyone saying bad things about _you_."

Duo's smile faltered. The quick-witted golden Wolf noticed it, and her own smile grew razor-sharp. Dorothy was right, she thought, and decided her friend did have good advice, even if it had seemed like a strange plan at first.

"When...when was he talking about some Fox?" The question was a little choked, but he managed to keep the smile on his face.

"This morning," she replied airily, fluffing her hair a few times. The beads clattered against each other. "He wanted to buy me a pretty breech-cloth, after the wrist cuffs I had made for him."

"The wrist cuffs?" Vaguely Duo recalled seeing the Wolf's wrist cuffs, and noticing how they matched the Wolf's ear cuffs in design.

"Oh, yes," she said, tilting her head and giving the Fox her best wide-eyed smile. "He was going on about some Fox that just won't leave him alone. A dreadful pest, just bothering him to no end. Apparently this Fox – not you, I'm positive, you're too sweet," and she smiled again, her sharp teeth flashing. "That Fox is a horrible bore. But Heero's just such a gentleman, putting up with a Creature out of pity, don't you think? A pest like that must not have many friends, and I told Heero that, but when he hasn't had enough sleep..." She shrugged, as if to say 'what can you do'? "But now I know it couldn't possibly be you, since I'm sure you're a good friend of Heero's."

"A good friend," Duo repeated, a little breathless. He gave a little lost nod, his ears drooping slightly. He hadn't noticed any other Foxes hanging around Heero, he wondered silently. But Heero's a friend of mine, now...I think. Except this morning he was a little rude, and he got mad when I said I'd go shopping with him, but maybe he just didn't sleep well...That's probably why...I think. Duo's eyes dropped, and Relena nudged him. When he looked up, she was giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, you must be good friends," she said, reassuringly. "So you can make sure if you see that Fox, to tell him that it wouldn't do to keep bugging Heero like that. He and I have had barely any time to visit this Gathering, and I'm sure you're not the kind that would keep a warrior from visiting with his girl."

"No..." Duo said, and tried to smile. Some other Fox, he thought. There was some girl who'd yelled for the Wolf, but Heero hadn't said she was a Fox...

"I knew you were a nice Creature," Relena chirped. "Oh, there's my friend Dorothy. I've got to go, but perhaps we'll see each other around?"

"Yeah," the half-Fox said, nodding automatically. If there wasn't another Fox, he told himself, that meant... he shook the thought away and gave the girl a lopsided grin as she stood up and shook out her loincloth. She tossed him another dazzling smile and trotted off across the dancing ground, to where a River Bobcat was waiting. The two waved, and Duo raised his hand, then let it drop with a sigh. He couldn't think of any Fox who'd spent time with Heero, other than himself, and that meant...

"What did she want?"

The harsh voice from behind him made Duo jump, and the Fox swore under his breath. Too many Creatures were sneaking up on him today. Curtly, he shook his head, pulling his braid around to cradle it between his hands.

"She was just being friendly," the half-Fox replied archly.

"Hn." The Wolf settled himself next to Duo, and was a little startled when the Fox suddenly stood up.

"I'm going to get something to eat," the thief announced.

"Quatre and Trowa are bringing food," Heero replied, confused.

"Oh." Duo frowned, thinking, then shrugged, an exaggerated gesture of nonchalance. "Well, I'll go find Solo and the others...to see if they're coming."

"They're over there," Heero said, jerking his head in the direction where the Coyotes had set up their blankets. The group appeared currently to be wrestling over wineskins.

Duo turned and looked in that direction, then back down at the blanket. He smiled widely, but his expression was strained. He didn't quite look Heero in the eye, but stared at the Wolf's wrist-cuffs instead. "Well, this blanket isn't very big, and once everyone's piled on it, so...I'll be...over there." He didn't wait for a reply, but turned and nearly dashed across the dancing ground, falling quickly into place between Solo and Kio in a controlled slide.

Heero watched him go, a line between his brows.

Foxes are strange, he decided.

 

 

 

Trowa, Quatre, and Sali had seated themselves with Heero and were unpacking the dinner when several Cougars appeared in the circle, carrying a large table. Five River Bobcats followed, carrying chairs.

"The Elders are watching," Sali told the younger Creatures. She fiddled nervously with the end of one of the twists in her hair, and sat up a little straighter. "This means whatever's decided will probably become Gathering law."

Wufei and Treize arrived a few minutes later, accompanied by several Elder Creatures. There was a spotted Jaguar woman, with gray streaks in her long black hair, and an elderly Cougar leaning on a cane. A River Bobcat, draped in a warm striped blanket, joined the two, along with an elegant Fox-woman with more silver than red in her chin-length hair. The Fox's multiple copper rings, bracelets, armbands and ear-cuffs marked her as a woman of some standing, rivaling the elderly Wolf draped with multiple iron-silver necklaces and breastplate who joined the group last. The five seated themselves around the table, and nodded to the Desert Lynx standing nearby.

"That's your sister," Trowa muttered to Quatre, who nodded.

"She's covering the bets," he explained. "Only the hosting Clans provide Elders."

Wufei was standing at the far end of the circle, while Treize, at the other end, was swishing his Fox sword through the air as though testing it. At a signal from one of the Elders, the two Creatures approached and bowed formally to the group at the table. Then they turned to each other, and sank into their opening positions.

The shorter Jaguar leaned back, most of his weight on his back leg, his slim curved blade up and extended, the pommel at his shoulder. His left hand was up, palm facing Treize, arm outstretched. The Fox, in contrast, settled his weight equally on both legs, and had his poniard, tip-up, with his left arm outstretched for balance. Wufei was braced for a fight, Jaguar-style, while the Fox was clearly intending to use more of a fencing style.

The impression didn't last long, once Treize made the first testing blow. Stepping forward, he knocked at Wufei's blade, but the Jaguar parried and replied with a feint through his pass. The two had switched places, and Heero could now see Wufei's face, stern in its complete concentration. The crowd was perfectly silent as the two Creatures measured each other carefully.

No one could tell who made the next move, and only the most experienced sword-wielders in the crowd could track the fierce blows and strikes. Treize's poniard stabbed forward, aiming for Wufei's flank, but the Jaguar parried with a blow and spun. His sword came back up just in time to knock the Fox's next strike away. Treize pushed forward, but the younger Creature's jaw was set even as he was forced backwards.

Wufei's sight was narrowing down to only the Fox in front of him, registering the warrior's red bushy tail flicking around his ankles for balance. Then Treize was leaping again, bursting forward, his blade ripping and slicing the air. Wufei dodged and feinted, his feet leading him backwards around the circle. There was a sharp sound of cloth tearing as Wufei ducked under Treize's attack, slicing at the Fox's loincloth as he rolled under the Fox's guard. He came to his feet and twisted behind Treize to strike at the Fox's back.

But the Fox was quicker, missing as Wufei passed but his poniard was up instantly as he turned to face the younger fighter. The two blades struck against each other with a clang. The two Creatures froze for a heartbeat as they matched their strengths. The moment was broken when Treize shoved. Wufei flew backwards, catching himself at the last second and turning the fall into a backwards summersault. The Jaguar ended in a crouch, his blade raised in his right hand, his left hand flat on the ground for leverage. His breathing was coming fast, a ragged gasp in his own ears, audible throughout the circle as the audience held its breath.

Wufei lunged forward to meet Treize's next strike, side-stepping the blow as he aimed for the Fox's chest. Treize's face was frozen in a smile, his eyes narrowed as he spun, countering with a swipe as he passed the shorter Creature with a stepping strike. Wufei whirled away, returning quickly with a ferocious strength. The Jaguar swung his blade downward in a lightening-fast arc, and the Fox immediately brought his poniard in a horizontal slash. The Jaguar's second strike blocked Treize's move, and Wufei turned the parry into a strike. Now he was the one pushing the Fox backwards.

Wufei continued to rain blows on the Fox. He seemed to be trying to get past the Fox's guard, but it soon became apparent to the experienced fighter the Jaguar wasn't aiming for the Fox's body but his poniard. The realization startled Treize. The wasted effort in a fight could mean death and the Fox frowned slightly as the Jaguar pressed the advantage of youth's energy. The Fox leader's frown grew as he parried Wufei's blows. The two swords clanged fiercely as they struck. Then Wufei's blade-tip slid into the poniard's guard, catching it on the intricate edge. A simple twist of the blade and Treize's poniard was ripped from his grasp, flying through the air towards Jasmine.

The Desert Lynx jumped backwards, barely missing the blade. When she looked up a second later, Wufei's blade was at Treize's throat, and the Fox was grinning.

"Now that was a duel," the Fox announced. Cautiously he brought up one hand, and pushed the quivering blade away from his throat. With a wider smile that was completely genuine, Treize bowed. "It has been an honor to fight you. The half-Creature is now your responsibility, and I'll make sure no Fox bothers him again."

Wufei's tail lashed around his ankles, and he reluctantly lowered his blade. Confusion flickered across his features, then he took a deep breath and bowed in return. The crowd started cheering, many of the Creatures getting to their feet. A few of the Foxes looked unhappy, but many were more upset about the losses they'd be taking from having bet so heavily on Treize.

The Elders stood, grinning broadly at the peaceful ending, and Solo nodded in satisfaction as he watched closely. He'd been wondering whether the sly Fox Leader would purposefully throw the duel just to have a deathless end, but Wufei's skill had made that irrelevant. Treize was beaten fair and square, the Coyote thought happily, and the Fox Leader could now gracefully relinquish his original bloodthirsty command and not lose face by being banned from any future Gatherings. Duo, next to Solo, was wriggling in place as Kio and Sano both hugged him tightly. Solo glanced over to see the half-Fox's excited expression, and grinned.

One of the Elders stood, raising a hand for silence, and the audience slowly grew quiet. It was the Jaguar Elder, and she waited as everyone settled back down. Wufei's eyebrows were raised, but Treize looked amused as he sheathed his poniard.

"The Jaguar Clan would like to formally announce that Osag, our swords master, is retiring," she announced. The statement was greeted with confusion from non-Jaguars, who weren't certain of the import, and shocked responses from the Jaguars in the crowd. Osag had been the Mountain Jaguar fighting teacher for longer than most of the Jaguars had been alive. "In his place, he has nominated, and we have agreed, that Wufei shall become the new sword master for the Mountain Jaguar Clan."

The crowd was immediately on its feet, cheering the Jaguar Elder's announcement. Wufei, meanwhile, was gaping openly, and could only blink when the Fox Leader thumped him on the back, grinning widely. Solo couldn't hear over the crowd what Treize had said, but it made Wufei blush. The Coyote noticed Sali heading out to the circle, along with Heero, Trowa, and Quatre, all to congratulate the young man. Solo looked over at Duo, who'd grown still as he watched.

"Aren't you going to head over there?" Solo jerked his head in the direction of the happy group, now surrounded by excited Creatures.

Duo nodded, then hesitated, and pursed his lips.

"Come on," Kio said, grabbing the half-Fox by the arm. "Let's go! There's bound to be a party to celebrate," he added, and Sano threw his arm over Duo's shoulders, nodding agreement. "We want to be invited, then we need to remind them we're here!"

Between them, the thief grinned. Solo wondered whether the half-Fox was hiding himself again, or if he'd really gotten over whatever had been bothering him during the fight. The Coyote glanced over at the group of Creatures around Wufei, and saw a young golden Wolf approaching the Wolf-boy. Heero didn't look pleased, and Solo glanced sideways in time to see Duo also noticing the girl. The older Coyote was startled to see the half-Fox suddenly hesitate. Kio and Sano didn't notice, and continued dragging Duo forward.

"I guess..." The thief forced a laugh. "I guess we should go visit."

A few minutes later the four Creatures had joined Wufei and his friends when Solo noticed a Fox on the side. The short-haired Fox was looking angrily at the group around Wufei, and then at Duo. The Coyote's instinct immediately went on alert, and he shot a look at Kio and Sano, jerking his head towards the Fox. Both Coyotes understood implicitly, and flanked themselves on either side of Duo, who was busy rubbing noses with Quatre.

"This is ridiculous," the short-haired Fox suddenly yelled, but most of the crowd ignored him. "This isn't the Fox law! He's a half-Creature, an abomination!"

Duo raised his head at that, puzzled, and Quatre turned as well. The Fox was heading towards Duo full-tilt, his knife raised. He was aiming for a killing blow, and his knife was aimed straight for Duo's heart.

Before the thief could react, Meiran stepped in the way.


	13. A Change in Plans

"No!" Duo's shout was ripped from his throat. Meiran, her back to the attacker, looked shocked. 

Then Wufei was there. He caught Meiran by the waist and spun her around as he brought up his sword. He parried the knife, twisted, and the knife was flying through the air. Faster than eyes could track, the Jaguar slammed his pommel into the Fox's face. His left arm was still tightly around Meiran, pushing her up against his back, blocking her with his body. 

There was a pause, and the crowd held its breath as the Fox blinked twice. Blood poured down his face from his nose, and he fell like a stone to the ground. The watching crowd sighed, a breath of relief. Duo could see Meiran's body shivering, uncertain, as she clutched at Wufei, her face buried in his ponytail. Treize stepped over the fallen Fox, taking a long look at the unconscious Creature, before he bowed to Wufei.

"I'm in your debt," he said quietly. "We'll take care of this reprobate." With that, he snapped his fingers and two Foxes appeared. They dragged the attacker to his feet and unceremoniously carried him off. Treize sighed, shook his head, and turned to regard Wufei carefully. Meiran was slowly disengaging herself, stepping around Wufei to see what had happened. Treize smiled at her, his red ears perking, and he bowed again.

"You have a strong protector," the Fox Leader told her. "I suggest you keep that one."

Meiran blushed, frowning. She still wasn't certain what exactly had happened. She only knew that one second Duo was yelling at her, then the next thing she knew, she was squashed up against Wufei's bare back. Not that it was a bad thing, she thought briefly, recalling the way his hair smelled like cinnamon and something distinctly Wufei. She blushed again, her gaze squarely on the ground.

With a slash of his bushy red tail, the Fox Leader grinned suddenly and sauntered off through the crowd, accompanied by the rest of the Foxes. The group left behind was a little breathless at the sudden events, until Duo whooped.

"Wufei, you kick major ass!" The thief threw his arms around the Jaguar's neck. Wufei made a strangled sound, then froze as the thief whispered in his ear. "Thank you, for everything." Then Duo pulled away with a wide grin, and the Jaguar-boy could only blink in surprise. 

Wufei tried to scowl, but a smile was tugging at the edge of his lips. He ducked his head and made a show of accepting his scabbard from Trowa and sliding the blade away. His attempt at self-control was ruined when next Sali hugged him. His claws came out as he hugged her fiercely, instinctively trying to hold on tight, and Heero noted the little bit of shaking. A minute later the two siblings separated, and Wufei seemed a little more relaxed.

"We should celebrate," Solo announced from behind them. 

The Jaguar Elder smiled at the Coyote, a clear sign of her pride in Wufei overriding her usual common sense to avoid Coyotes. Quatre put his arm through Duo's, and the two friends joined up with the group. Over on the side of the circle, Jasmine was working her way through the list of Creatures waiting for their winnings. 

"Didn't Trowa and Heero bet?" The half-Fox flicked his ears at Jasmine's voice, tabulating the winnings for each bettor.

"They can get their winnings later," Quatre said, and laughed. "Jasmine's going to be there for awhile."

Trowa joined the two shorter Creatures, and the Lynx looped his arm through the Jackal's as well so the three were walking abreast. Ahead of them Wufei was walking with Sali, the Jaguar Elder, and Heero on the outside. Meiran was nowhere to be seen. The Coyotes had left to get their winnings from Jasmine, except for Solo and Kio who trailed along behind Duo and his two friends.

"Your little brother is an amazing fighter," a soft voice said in Heero's ear. The young Wolf-girl slipped her arm through his, and used the excuse of the close group to press herself up against Heero. "Did you teach him?"

"Some," the Wolf replied proudly, then realized it was Relena. He tried to shake off her arm, but she didn't budge, and he settled for glaring at her. The young woman laughed, as though he'd said something amusing, and Heero scowled. He'd thought at first that it was the Fox shoving up against him again. The Wolf-boy had spent the fight assuring himself that he was glad Duo had decided to go hang out with the Coyotes. He certainly didn't need some red-tailed pest squeezed up against him the whole time. And if he fidgeted during the fight, enough to make Trowa cuff him, that definitely didn't have anything to do with the Fox. 

But they were talking before the fight, Heero reminded himself, trying to pull away from Relena without bumping into the Jaguar Elder. He scowled, thinking. The Fox had made himself scarce... The Wolf-boy was puzzling it out in his head, and cast a suspicious look at Relena. She was waving to someone, then caught his look and smiled at him, her blue eyes wide and innocent. Heero tried one more time to shake her off, but she didn't budge. And short of pushing her away, he wasn't sure what would get her to leave him alone. Especially, he thought glumly, when he'd been hoping a little that they'd all go swimming again.

He sighed, and let Relena drag him towards the Jaguar encampment. 

 

 

 

The night was wearing on, lit only by the magnificent bonfire the Jaguars had set up in Wufei's honor. Many of Osag's other students were present, and the Jaguar Chief even made a point of congratulating Wufei formally. The black Jaguar had done his best to reply as politely, but the effect was ruined when a Coyote bumped into him. Fortunately the Chief laughed, and the solemn moment was past.

Relena didn't budge from Heero's side the whole time, and the half-Wolf ended up sitting on a log near the fire, staring crossly into the flames. Quatre kept an eye on the Wolf-boy, curious about the way he'd avoided nearly everyone all night. Most of the time, however, the Desert Lynx was trapped, politely listening to every Creature present repeating the story of Wufei's fight and his valiant rescue of the future Chief. Strangely, the future Chief didn't make an appearance, obviously finding something else to amuse herself. Quatre glanced over at Heero again, and was pleased to see Duo was sitting next to the Wolf, although Heero didn't seem to have noticed the company. Then the Lynx noticed where Duo's hand was, and frowned a little.

Trowa, next to the Lynx, caught the expression. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Quatre muttered, and smiled at the group of Creatures around him. "I'll...be right back." He made his way over to the fire, and leaned over behind the half-Fox. "Duo," he hissed. "I want to talk to you."

Duo's bushy tail wagged, and he hopped up with a smile. "What's up?"

The Lynx frowned and led his friend over to a quiet spot away from the fire, then rounded on the half-Fox. "Why are you stealing from Heero, again? Are you crazy?"

The Fox's jaw was open, surprised, then he dropped his eyes. The Lynx's brow wrinkled as he watched his best friend visibly deflate in front of him. This wasn't the reaction Quatre expected, and he stepped closer, rubbing noses with Duo to reassure the Fox.

"Sorry, Duo," Quatre whispered. "I didn't mean to get angry. I know it's just for fun."

"I wasn't stealing," Duo replied quietly. "I was...putting stuff back."

"Putting it—" The Desert Lynx's blue-green eyes were wide as he registered the statement. "What are you talking about?"

"I was just going to tease him, see if he'd noticed," Duo said. He shrugged, unwilling to voice the peculiar hope that Heero would chase him across the Gathering. He hadn't had that much fun in ages, he told himself, and sighed. Now that he knew Heero hadn't thought it was fun to play with him, there wasn't much point in starting anything.

"Because why?" Quatre prompted.

"Nothing," the Fox replied sullenly, and shrugged again. "Doesn't matter. Another two days and it's all over, anyway, and then we're going back to the prairie for the summer." Duo smiled, but his best friend could easily see the forlorn quality of the expression. The Fox's tail was hanging low, and his ears were laying back a little. 

"What's going on?" The Lynx crossed his arms and made a show of looking stubborn. 

Duo raised his eyebrows, and chuckled. "Oh, don't even try that on me," he told the other young man. "You can't glare to save your life."

"I can, too," Quatre said, nettled. 

"No, you can't," Duo teased, and grinned. "Let's go see if Solo's brought any of that saltpeter with him."

Quatre's eyes went wide, and he grabbed Duo's arm. "No way! That would ruin things! We're having a great—"

There was a sudden explosion from behind them, and the bonfire went up in a blaze of multi-hued sparks. This time, however, the Jaguars didn't run. Instead, they applauded and cheered along with the Coyotes, and the celebration continued without pause, long into the night.

 

 

 

"Duo, Quinta's here to see you," Leo called. He took another bite of his breakfast pastry and grinned, wagging his tail. He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "And he's got a _girl_ with him."

The half-Fox looked up from what he was doing. He could see the Desert Lynx standing at the edge of the encampment, surrounded by Coyotes leering happily at the Lynx-girl half-hidden behind Quinta. Duo rolled his eyes.

"Make them leave her alone," he told Leo, then waved at Quinta, who trotted over. The girl followed behind him, her hand tightly clasped with the Lynx-boy's.

"Morning, Duo," Quinta said, settling himself cross-legged by the Fox. "What are you doing?"

"Making something," the Fox replied with a cheeky grin. "What does it look like?" He bent his head over the copper wires, twisting one carefully with a strange tool, and then set it the copper in the fire for a second before pulling it out and going back to work on it with the pincher-like tool. "Hello," he added belatedly, cocking his head at the girl.

"This is Cara," Quinta said shyly. The girl's brown eyes were large, and she nodded at her name, a hesitant smile on her face. Her shoulder-length hair fell in her face as she moved, the two plaits framing her round face sweetly. "It's okay," Quinta told her. "He won't steal anything, as long as you keep both eyes on him." 

Duo made a face. "I'm not that bad."

"No, you're that good. Iria wants her necklace back, by the way."

The Fox flashed an innocent look at the girl, who giggled. "I gave it back last night!"

"And it's missing again this morning," Quinta replied. His ears were forward, and his eyes twinkled.

"Fine," Duo said, and put down the metal in his hands. Digging into his pouch, he handed over the blue bead necklace.

"What are you making?" There was a slight line between Cara's brows as she canted her head at the strange net of copper resting in Duo's lap.

"It's a comb," he replied proudly. Duo put the tool down, and his braid slid across his shoulders. It was messy from sleep, with half of the golden-brown hair coming out of the plait. He tossed it back over his shoulder and held up the copper in his hands, trying to demonstrate as he held it against the top back of his head. Cara giggled, and Duo grinned at her. "See, it goes in the hair like so, right? It's supposed to be like flowers, but I'm having a hard time getting the metal to bend in tiny swirls." The thief brought it back around to stare at it, and frowned thoughtfully. "I don't think it's working."

"Who's it for?" The girl leaned forward, studying the comb. It had four straight prongs, with the fifth one still a little twisted. The top part, about the size of Duo's palm, was an intricate network of copper wires, with ends twisted so they reached outward in a sunburst-type design.

"It's for the bride price," Duo said, his voice low and serious. "For Wufei. But I don't think it's going to work." He sighed.

"I think it's pretty," Cara said. "It just needs..." She pursed her lips, thinking, then glanced down at the necklace in Quinta's hand. "It needs beads, hanging off it. Blue beads."

Quinta's eyes grew large. "Cara..."

"Don't worry, I won't use that necklace." The Lynx-girl put her hands up, and took down her own necklace. "You can use this."

"I couldn't..." Duo's indigo eyes were large.

"It'll give Quinta a reason to get me a new one," she said airily. The Lynx-boy flushed, and Duo hid his smile as he accepted the necklace. Cara pointed at the starburst ends of the comb. "Hang a bead off each of those, and they'll stand up at the back of her head and catch the sunlight. It'll be really pretty, with the copper color."

Duo held up the necklace against the comb, measuring the idea with a critical eye. Then he put both behind his head, and turned to the two Lynxes. "What do you think?"

"I think it looks good," Quinta said, then frowned. "But your hair is a mess."

"Yeah," the thief replied, shrugging. "But I woke up early with the idea, and wanted to start on it right away." He lowered the comb and necklace again, giving the girl another thankful smile. 

"Duo," the Lynx-boy suddenly said, his head tilted to the side as he examined his cousin's best friend. "Where are your armbands?" Even as he said it, he realized Duo wasn't wearing his anklets, either, or his necklace. 

"Those old things?" The thief shrugged nonchalantly. "I figured I was overdressed for a Gathering." 

"Right," Quinta replied, understanding immediately. "Are we going to see you at the archery competition? Quatre is saving us a place."

"Good thing you reminded me." Duo was already prying the necklace's fastener off, his head down as he concentrated. "I'm coming. I just want to get a little more done on this, and I'll see you there." He glanced up with a quick smile, then bent his head back down to his work.

Quinta smiled and shook his head, taking Cara by the hand. At the edge of the encampment he chatted for a few moments with Leo, reminding the Coyote to get the Fox to the competition. Quatre's demand, he explained. Sano had joined them, and the two Coyotes promised to hustle the thief along personally if need be. Satisfied, the two Lynxes departed. Duo covertly watched them go, then went back to unstringing the beads. 

I'll just find them after the competition, he decided. I want Heero to win, so it's better if I'm not there to bother him. Duo sighed, and began creating loops to hang the beads.

 

 

 

The third round was up, and Trowa leaned over to restring his bow, preparing to step back up to the line. Seven Cougars were pulling the targets back another twenty feet. His red-brown ears perked at the sound of Quatre's laugh, then pushed the awareness away, letting his focus narrow down to the target moving away from him. 

Over on the side, Quatre watched anxiously, and tabulated the scores in his head.

"Well?" Quinta asked breathlessly. "Six archers just sat down. What's going on? They all hit the target."

"But only Zechs, Heero and Trowa made bull's eyes," the white-blond Lynx pointed out. "And those other two were on the line."

Quinta nodded. "I saw that. But what happens now?"

"They keep moving the targets away until someone misses," Wufei interrupted. He cradled his new ceremonial Jaguar blade close to his hip, unaware he'd been caressing it for several minutes. Cara noticed and giggled, and Quinta shushed her. The Jaguar-boy looked over, perplexed as to what was so funny. "I'm not sure which will win. All three are excellent shots."

The next round stepped up, the bows twanged, and seven arrows simultaneously buried themselves in the targets. There was a moment while the Cougars retrieved the arrows, measured the distances from the center, and gave their measurements to a waiting Jackal. The darker Jackal trotted back to the judges. A minute later the Jackal approached two of the Creatures, who bowed their heads and stepped away. Zechs ignored their departure, his eyes glancing over the crowd. Trowa, next to him, was running his long fingers over the fletching on his next arrow. Heero's head was down, and he seemed to be thinking about something. 

Wufei frowned and nudged his sister. "Sali, what's wrong with Heero?"

She shrugged. "He's been acting really moody every since yesterday afternoon. Hasn't said anything."

"Do you..." The black Jaguar lowered his voice so only his sister could hear. "Do you think it's something to do with the fight? He seemed fine before that." 

"I don't know," she answered, a thoughtful note entering her voice. The Jaguar warrior sighed, and pulled her twists of golden-brown hair to rest over her shoulders. "I thought he'd be happy, now that you're all set." Sali glanced at her little brother affectionately. "No need to get married, now, right?"

"Right," Wufei replied automatically, then made a face. No reason at all, he thought, and mentally shrugged. 

The Cougars had removed two of the targets, and the other five targets had been pulled back yet another twenty feet. The watching Desert Lynxes could easily distinguish the centers, and Quatre wondered whether the northern Creatures were used to sighting such long distances. 

"Can they see that far?" Quinta asked, obviously thinking the same thing as his cousin. 

Cara leaned forward, squinting. "Didn't you say that Jackal's been to the desert?"

Quatre nodded. "That's what he says."

"Then he should be used to it, if he hunted while he was there." She ran a quick glance over the rest of the archers, and shook her head. "The rest look like Creatures too used to trees and hills being in the way."

The Desert Lynxes agreed quietly, and watched as five arrows flew nearly at once, aiming straight for the targets. One missed completely, the second hit near the edge. Zechs' arrow, with its white fletch, was partway between the edge and center. Heero's looked like it was closer to the center, but only Trowa's had hit the center. 

"Looks like that was enough to show the difference in their skills," Wufei observed. 

The Cougars measured, the Jackal recorded, and within minutes Trowa was pronounced the winner, with Heero in second and Zechs in third. The older Wolf scowled at Heero, but dutifully bowed to Trowa and then the judges. The half-Jackal, meanwhile, was solemn, but his red-brown tail was wagging hard as the two judges presented him with a set of blue-fletched arrows, several pairs of winter linens, and six elk teeth. 

"What did I miss?" An excited voice asked as Duo landed on the blanket between Quatre and Quinta. 

"Just everything," Sali replied dryly. "Trowa won."

"Great!" The half-Fox's tail started thumping, and hit Quinta several times before he retaliated by sitting on Duo's tail. The half-Fox shrieked, laughing, and tugged to get his tail back. 

"Congratulations," Quatre said, standing. 

Quinta stood up as well. Trowa was nearly grinning, his green eyes bright with embarrassed pleasure. Duo scrambled to his feet, nodding his agreement. Heero came up behind Trowa, a small smile playing on his lips as he observed the Desert Lynx smiling at the half-Jackal. Then the Wolf's eyes slid across to Duo, and he frowned.

Where has he been? He wasn't watching the competition. Did he just get here? Heero pulled his shoulders up, trying to undo the knots in his muscles, and let his arms drop as he slung the quiver over his shoulder. 

Duo noticed the frown and balked slightly, then pasted a grin on his face. "So! What are we doing to celebrate?"

"I'm giving these to Wufei," Trowa replied.

There was a pause.

"That's not the normal routine for celebrating," the black Jaguar finally said.

"No," the Jackal said with a small smile. "It's for the bride price."

"What bride price?" Wufei's eyes narrowed to slits, and he glanced around at the rest of the group. Duo gave him an innocent look, and Heero dropped his eyes. Quatre flushed a little, and Trowa simply held out the prizes. "What are you Creatures planning?"

"Didn't they tell..." The Jackal's ears drooped, and he glanced over at Quatre, who gave a minute shake of his head. Trowa's brows came down, and he sighed. "We've been getting together stuff for you to present..." His voice trailed off as he became aware of the way Wufei's ears were flat against his head, and the lashing black tail around the Jaguar's slim ankles.

"I don't need to marry anyone now," Wufei replied stiffly, drawing himself up to his full height. He was at least an inch taller than the Lynx and Fox, even if he was still shorter than his foster-brother and the Jackal. Wufei twitched the sword at his side, and added haughtily, "besides, _she_ doesn't want to get married, anyway." 

There was a pause, and a small frown developed on Quatre's face, but he made a concerted effort and the frown disappeared. The other Creatures shifted, embarrassed, and most stared at their feet.

"Oh." Trowa pulled his arms back, then stared at the prizes and held his arms out again. "Then these are for you, now that you're sword master. You'll need them for your new home."

"My new home?" Wufei's eyebrows shot up, and he looked at his sister, who laughed.

"Of course," Sali told him, amused. "You're moving into the sword master residence, next to the Chief's house. There's a small room upstairs where the sword master lives."

The Jaguar-boy blinked. He knew Osag lived upstairs, but he hadn't thought this meant Osag would have to move. Sighing, he pushed the thought away, seeing Trowa's arms still outstretched. "Fine, then," he grumbled, and took the linens and the pouch of elk teeth. "But you keep the arrows. I don't need those."

Trowa nodded happily, and his tail wagged twice around his ankles. 

"Let's get some food," Duo interrupted, throwing his arms over Quatre's and Quinta's shoulders. "Archery is hard work!"

"You missed the whole event," Quatre reminded him. Quinta simply rolled his eyes.

"Well, hearing about it is hard work, too," Duo said, not bothered in the least. Turning the two cousins, he led the way. Trowa, Sali, and Heero followed. 

 

 

 

The group split off. The Cougars were hosting and the Jackals would be accepting that afternoon. Heero, Trowa, Wufei and Sali headed to get seats, leaving Quatre and Duo behind. Quinta and Cara had left just after lunch, planning on finding a replacement necklace, with Cara leading the way.

"She got over her shyness fast enough," Duo observed. "I'm still hungry."

"You're always hungry," Quatre replied. His gaze was caught by the sight of a young black Jaguar-girl standing by one of the trading booths. She was looking off into the distance, not even paying attention to the trader trying to interest her in a pretty yellow scarf. The Desert Lynx realized it was Meiran, and jerked his head towards the girl. His plaits bounced in the movement, and he tugged at Duo's arm. "Let's go. I have an idea."

"Your ideas get me in trouble," Duo said.

"That's my line," Quatre retorted, not missing a beat. "Meiran?"

The young girl nodded, confused, then realized who the two were, and her face relaxed into a wary smile. "You aren't going to kidnap me again, are you?"

The Desert Lynx laughed and shook his head. "No, we just wanted to find out what you think about something." 

"What?" Her gaze shifted to Duo, who smiled shyly at her. Meiran's hand instinctively clutched at her leather pouch, and she returned her attention to Quatre. 

"Wufei's now the sword master," the Lynx said, a note of hesitation in his voice. "Which means he doesn't need to get married...I know you said you expected the bride—"

"WHAT?" Meiran shouted, then blanched as several nearby Creatures in the crowd turned around to look. Scowling, she grabbed Quatre and Duo by the elbows and dragged them over to a quiet spot. Turning on them fiercely, she put her hands on her hips. Duo made a face and cowered a little behind Quatre, but the Lynx stood his ground. Meiran narrowed her eyes at them both. "What is this? He has me kidnapped – twice, I might add! – and now he's not going to even do it right?"

"Do you want him to?" 

Quatre's reply caught Meiran completely off-guard, and she gaped for several seconds before recovering. Tossing her head, she affected disinterest. "No. Not really. He's just a half-Jaguar."

"Who's also now one of the highest-ranking Creatures in your Clan, and of marriageable age." The Lynx's face was perfectly neutral.

"You're right!" Meiran made a face of disgust. "And now it's clear he didn't really want to marry me. I'll be the laughingstock of the entire Clan! They'll all say I was just a stepping-stone. He didn't really want to marry me." Her words ended on a sulky note.

"Does everyone know you were...kidnapped?" Quatre asked the question delicately, watching the girl closely. 

"Well, no." The Jaguar tossed her head, and the gold bands on her ponytails caught the mid-day sun. "I wasn't going to tell anyone," she said imperiously. "But if they knew, they'd laugh," she added firmly, then a determined light came into her eyes. "I am so going to kick his ass," she announced. 

A second later the two friends were staring at an empty spot in front of them.

"Where'd she go?" Duo blinked, and looked around. "She took off like lightening!"

"Come on," Quatre said, tugging at Duo's hand. "We've got to catch her."

As the two took off after the Jaguar-girl, Quatre had only one thought in his head. My first Gathering, he wailed mentally, and all I seem to be doing is chasing after Creatures to keep them from pounding the stuffing out of other Creatures. This sucks!


	14. Everything Works Out

The old Bobcat trader was setting out new winter linens to replace the ones he'd sold that morning when a young black Jaguar-girl went sprinting past. The trader grinned, figuring she was off after a young man, or away from one. Girls tended to run when boys were involved. 

This meant he wasn't that surprised when a half-Fox and a half-Lynx came dashing into sight. Both looked around, confused, and the Fox saw the trader watching.

"You, there," the Fox yelled. "Did you see a Jaguar-girl go this way, running fast?"

"Sure did," the trader hollered back, pointing his hand in the direction the girl had gone. "You'll have to run to catch up. She went that way, and turned down that trail."

The two young men nodded their thanks and took off.

 

 

 

Wufei was not enjoying himself. Rather than head to the day's giveaway at the gathering circle, Sali had expressed enough curiosity in the Coyote's gifts that the group ended up detouring to the Coyote encampment. Now the young Jaguar swordsman was tolerating the fourth blanket laid out with bridal gifts, his expression a cross between flattered pleasure and affronted pride. 

"What's this?" Sali leaned over and picked up a strange copper metalwork piece, with five prongs and blue Desert Lynx beads.

"That's a comb," Solo said, and carefully tucked it into Sally's hair for demonstration.

"Now I can't see what it looks like," the Jaguar warrior replied, but smiled at Solo, whose tail wagged. Carefully he removed the comb and tucked it into his own sandy brown hair, and Sali laughed. Behind her, Wufei rolled his eyes.

"And these are the weasel columns," Kio was saying. The columns were gathered in a fine pottery bowl, one of several. "There's three hundred and sixty-seven. We counted."

"Twice," Sano added, shaking his head. 

Wufei's eyebrows went up, despite himself, and the Coyotes laughed.

 

 

 

Xing jumped, nearly dropping the pottery mug as Luyin grabbed her arm. 

"Ow!" The Jaguar-girl pulled her arm away and rubbed, glaring at her friend. "That hurt. What is into you?"

"I think Meiran just went by..." Xing's eyes went wide, and Luyin turned to see the Desert Lynx, followed by a laughing Fox. Xing took the mug and set it on the trader's table, taking her friend by the hand. "Something's up! Come on!"

The two Jaguar girls took off after Quatre and Duo.

 

 

 

"We bet on you, and we pooled our winnings just in case you needed that extra little bit," Kio explained. "Trowa and Heero helped, too."

Heero nodded, his tail wagging hopefully. When Wufei simply glared at him, the bushy silver tail slowly stopped moving. Trowa's chin was down, and his shoulders were slumped. Wufei looked at his two friends, and sighed. He didn't mean to be prickly about it, but he was the Clan Swordsman now. There was no reason to get married anymore. His morose thoughts were cut off at the sound of pounding feet.

"WUFEI!" 

The black Jaguar-boy nearly jumped out of his skin, whirling in place to see Meiran only ten feet from him. Her face was red and her arm was outflung, her index finger pointing directly at him.

 

 

 

The trader had just sold three more sets of winter linens when two Jaguar men appeared, arguing about something. A third was trotting along behind them and shaking his head as he listened. Yeiren noticed the trader watching.

"Say, did you see a Jaguar girl run past here?" The Jaguar looked mildly annoyed.

"Followed by a Lynx, a Fox, and two more Jaguars?" The trader laughed. "They all went that way. The girl in the lead looked really mad," the Bobcat added helpfully. 

"Oh, well, then that was _definitely_ Meiran," Yeiran replied, giving his brothers a pointed look. "Thanks!"

The three Creatures took off, and the trader could just make out their argument as they headed down the path to the Coyote encampment. 

"I'm telling you, that's her!" Teiran, the tallest Jaguar, was saying. "She's got a boyfriend, and she's hiding him from us."

"There's no way," Keiran snapped, shoving his brother even as they ran. "Meiran would never sneak around like that."

"Hey, stop shoving..."

"Watch the branch..."

"Ow..."

 

 

 

"Wufei, I am going to kick your ass!"

"What?" Wufei choked out the question, quickly backing up as the girl began stalking towards him. Her eyes were blazing, and the Jaguar swordsman looked either way, seeking help. Heero looked surprised, and Trowa seemed amused. Sali had just set the comb back down on the blanket, and looked like she was having trouble keeping a straight face. Solo, meanwhile, was covering his mouth with a hand. Taking it all in a single glance, Wufei scowled. 

No help from any of them, he decided.

Another two Creatures ran up. The Desert Lynx stopped, then was shoved forward several steps as Duo plowed into his back. Quatre looked worried, and Duo looked curious. 

No help from them, either, Wufei thought. 

Meiran waved a hand at him, clearly irritated by the distraction. "How dare you kidnap me twice and then decide you don't want to get married just because you got some stupid sword!"

"It is NOT a stupid sword!" Wufei's reply was automatic, even as the rest of his brain struggled to process what she'd just said. "And I didn't decide I didn't want to get married, you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

They were saved from further intelligent arguing by the sound of more pounding feet. Xing and Luyin came barreling into the Coyote encampment. 

"Meiran, we're here to save you," Luyin hollered.

Meiran stopped cold, blinked, and gave her friends a baffled look. Next to her, Wufei's mouth was still open, ready with another yell. Quatre bit his lip to keep from laughing, and Xing tossed a furious look his way. Duo made a strange sound and ducked behind Trowa. Heero simply crossed his arms and watched. As long as his little brother ended up happy, he wasn't going to get excited about any of the superfluous details.

 

 

 

Solo was unwrapping the pink loincloth for Sali to see, when his attention was caught by the heavy footsteps of three Creatures. He sniffed and recognized the scent of three Jaguars he'd met the night before. Standing up, he noticed the youngsters were all measuring each other, and had belatedly realized the arrival of three adult Creatures, whose expressions ranged from worried, to angry, to amused. 

"Meiran," the tallest yelled as he slid to a stop between the two young Jaguars. "What are you doing here?"

"Reviewing the bridal gifts," Solo interrupted calmly, stepping forward between the three Creatures and their youngest sibling. 

There was a short pause.

"Reviewing the what?" Seiran stepped forward, casting a dirty look at his brothers. He gave Meiran a quick look, and the girl flushed, her eyes suddenly on her feet. Then he looked at Wufei, whose mouth was still open to yell. Blinking, Wufei shut his mouth and scowled, backing up a step. 

"Bridal gifts," Keiran said, his tone thoughtful as he saw the four blankets laid out on the ground.

"Those are all for Meiran," Heero said into the silence. Meiran's three brothers raised their eyebrows, and stepped past Solo to see everything collected there. Kio, Sano, and Solo were more than happy to display the pottery, blankets, linens, jewelry, utensils, and assorted household items. 

"Stop helping," Wufei muttered between his teeth to the silver Wolf. "You've helped enough."

"Not enough," the Wolf replied in an undertone. "You're not married yet, are you?"

"I told you," the Jaguar-boy said, his voice getting a little louder. "She doesn't want to marry me."

"Well, that's only because _you_ don't want to marry _me_ ," Meiran retorted hotly. "You're such a...boy!"

"Well, stop being such a girl! Besides, I never said that," Wufei said, taking a step forward. "Look at everything over there. Does that look like something I'd do if I didn't want to get married?"

The Wolf and the Jackal exchanged a look. 

"Oh..." Meiran couldn't think of something to say. Her mouth worked silently as she tried to come up with a good response, unaware her feet were slowly moving her towards the first blanket. In the background, Solo and Yeiren were laughing heartily at something Kio had said, and Keiran was admiring the pottery. Teiran was discussing blanket storage with Sano. None of the six noticed the young Jaguar girl casually studying the first blanket out of the corner of her eye. Wufei drifted closer, a little uncertain as well. He hadn't really looked that closely at everything laid out.

"What's this?" Meiran asked, almost to herself, as she bent down to pick something up. When she stood up, she was holding Duo's comb. "This is really pretty," she said softly, her fingers touching the beads carefully. 

"It's...a comb," Wufei said. He stepped a little closer, and touched one of the beads as well. "You...put it in your hair."

"Really?" The girl's eyes went wide, and then she frowned as she tilted her head at the intricate net of copper metal.

Several feet away, Heero noticed Duo suddenly tensing. The half-Fox's red ears were perked straight up, nearly quivering in the thief's attempt to hear every word. The Wolf warrior wondered what the Fox was so excited about, and then realized the thief wasn't wearing any jewelry. Puzzled, he looked over at Quatre, who cut his eyes at the comb in Meiran's hand, and then twitched his tail once in the direction of the Fox. Heero's eyes widened, and he looked back at the strange object and then at Duo's bare neck and arms. 

The Fox used his own jewelry to make that? Heero was astounded. Foxes never give up their jewelry. They wear it all the time, every day, and it's always the more, the better. The silver Wolf felt suddenly abashed that he'd just assumed the Fox would steal something, and wouldn't be able to help any other way. But the comb was beautiful, from what Heero could see. 

Meanwhile, Wufei was trying to tell Meiran how to use the comb. After several failed attempts to describe its use, he hesitantly took the comb from her and started to place it in her hair, like he'd watched Solo do to his sister. Meiran, unsurprisingly, reacted the same way.

"Wait, now I can't see what you're doing," she told him, and ducked away from the comb.

"Oh." The Jaguar swordsman nearly dropped the comb at her quick movements, and swallowed hard. She was standing right next to him, her big brown eyes looking into his as she waited for him to come up with an idea. Or maybe she was frowning at him. He wasn't sure. Nervous, he decided to mimic Solo, and put the comb at the back of his head. "It goes like this," he said, and shoved the comb down until it was nested tightly in his hair. "Does it look okay?"

Meiran giggled softly. "It's very pretty," she said, and her cheeks were slightly pink. "But I think it'd look better on me. Would you..." She turned her back on Wufei, and he swallowed again, lost. He glanced over at his foster-brother, who gave him an exasperated look. Trowa wagged his tail, and Quatre was making some strange hand motions. Duo was nearly thrumming from excitement. Wufei looked back at Quatre, who mimed taking a comb out of his hair and placing it against the scalp of an invisible person before him. The Jaguar blinked, then nodded, finally understanding. 

Carefully he undid the comb, and slid it into Meiran's hair, pushing gently until it seemed like it was in place. The girl turned, her hand going up to catch the unfamiliar weight if it fell. 

"Does it...look okay?" She asked, her eyelashes fluttering closed and then open as she checked his face for his reaction. 

Watching her, Wufei suddenly felt strangely queasy, but in a good way. He nodded slowly, studying the blue beads glittering in the early afternoon sun, and the way they matched perfectly with her blue vest and ankle-length loincloth. 

"They're...beautiful," he finally stuttered, smiling shyly.

"Thank you," she whispered, dropping her eyes again.

"Hey, Wufei," Yeiran said. "Do you want pork, or chicken?"

"Do I what?" The Jaguar swordsman was startled. Meiran jumped at her brother's voice, a guilty flush on her face, and backed up at the same time, nearly backing into Wufei. It caught the Jaguar-boy enough off guard that he could only put his hands up to catch her, and didn't hear Yeiran's explanation. 

"Pork or chicken for the wedding feast," Keiran yelled. "Are you deaf?" He turned to his brothers. "I don't want nieces and nephews who are going to go deaf. Maybe we should talk to Father—"

"Shut up, Keiran," Teiran said. "I think they're just distracted a little. Pork, or chicken?"

Wufei shrugged helplessly. "I think Meiran should decide."

 

 

 

A second party had spontaneously begun, and no one paid any attention to the fact that they'd originally planned to see the day's giveaway. The Jaguars would be accepting the last day of the event, but that was far enough away that the Coyotes were perfectly willing to bundle up the wedding gifts and follow the parade of Creatures through the Gathering. 

The three brothers led the way, more than happy to announce to nearly everyone they met that the Clan's new Swordsman was marrying their sister. Right behind them, Wufei walked with an expression somewhere between a scowl and complete bewilderment. Every time he glanced over, Meiran was either smiling bashfully or ignoring him completely, but she hadn't removed the comb from her hair. The blue beads caught the sun and dazzled the Jaguar-boy's eyes. 

Behind the pair, Heero, Trowa, Duo, and Quatre walked abreast. Sali had been walking with them, and then had fallen back on the pretense of helping Solo pick up several blankets that Kio had dropped. Quatre turned in place, walking backwards, surveying the Coyotes following them with a self-satisfied smirk. There were eight Coyotes following, and each one had his hands full.

"It's pretty impressive," the Lynx said casually. The half-Fox turned as well; nodded, and then turned back to watch the comb bobbing with every step Meiran took. 

"Yeah," Duo said, and his voice was quiet, but pleased. "It all worked out well, didn't it?" 

Quatre caught the little bit of sadness, and turned around with a sigh. Something wasn't right, and he just wasn't sure what to do about it. The Jackal moved around Duo, coming alongside Quatre with a gentle bump. The Lynx looked up, and his blue eyes were friendly, but distant. His best friend was still acting a little strange, but parties always made Duo forget whatever was bothering him, Quatre decided. Besides, it was the last night of the Gathering. Everyone was going to be a little sad, he figured.

The Lynx sighed again, and Trowa nudged him. 

"What's wrong?" The Jackal warrior's voice was soft. 

"Just...it's the last night of the Gathering," Quatre replied. "And tomorrow we all pack up and head on, except for those staying until the next morning. By this time two days from now, this place will be one big empty field." He looked around at the traders yelling congratulations to the young pair, and smiled sadly. "And we won't see each other until six months from now."

"Unless we're traveling together," Trowa said, and his tail wagged. "I've always wanted to spend more than just a week in the desert."

Quatre tilted his head back to give the Jackal a suspicious look, which melted into a happy smile. 

 

 

 

The party was in full swing when Duo found himself cornered by Treize. He was ready to bolt for freedom when the older Fox grinned at him.

"I've been meaning to compliment you," the Fox Leader said. 

The young half-Fox was so stunned he nearly dropped his wineskin. "You what?" Duo stuttered.

"The comb you made," Treize said, and laughed. "It's a beautiful piece. Where did you get the idea?"

"In some human towns I've visited," Duo replied, and grinned. "The women wear these combs, and put scarves over them. I didn't have a scarf, though."

"Ah," the Fox Leader said, and knocked his wineskin against Duo's in a quick toast. "Keep at it. You've got some real talent there. And now, I believe, it's time for my Clan to congratulate the lucky bridegroom. Excuse me."

The Fox Leader strolled off, his bushy red tail waving behind him, to take his place with several other Foxes. Duo was left standing alone, his mouth slightly open. He closed it with a snap, and grinned happily at nothing in particular. 

 

 

 

Not far away, Heero watched the Fox Leader walk off, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. A bridal party was the last place to cause trouble, and he was relieved to see that Duo appeared to be smiling at whatever Treize had said. The wolf's silver ears came forward as he picked up the sounds of the Foxes giving their traditional wedding blessing to the young couple, but Heero didn't take his eyes off the Fox. Duo was still wearing the same loincloth he'd worn most of the festival, a blue one Trowa had said was Quatre's. 

The Wolf-boy dug his hand into his leather pouch and fingered the purple silk loincloth he'd bought. There had to be a perfect time to give the gift, but he wasn't sure. He really only had experience giving such things to Wufei, who understood that things were just given and no comments needed. Heero wondered if he gave something to Duo, would the Fox jump about? Would he have to show it to everyone? Heero was certain that would embarrass him to no end. Maybe the Fox would try to hug him, and the Wolf scowled. He was pretty sure he didn't want a hug. Well, he thought, maybe a short one. Just a quick hug would probably be fine. Nothing too much, he decided, and nodded firmly. 

It was then that Heero realized Duo was staring at him, and the Wolf scowled. What's the Fox looking at me like that for, he wondered. Is my belt not straight? He glanced down, making sure his nipple rings were both in place, and then twitched his ears, reassured by the weight of the cuffs as his ears flickered forward and back. His wrist cuffs were straight, too. Heero glanced back at the Fox, and set his jaw, reprimanding himself sternly. 

You idiot, it's just a gift. It's not like it's that important. He's just some stupid Fox who doesn't have a nice loincloth. And besides, Heero reminded himself, Duo doesn't even have any jewelry now, either. It's the least you can do, to thank him for helping Wufei get married. The Wolf nodded, satisfied at his reasoning, and looked over at the Fox.

There was no one there, and Heero frowned, looking around. Where did that Fox go, now?

 

 

 

"Solo, I'm going to just head back to camp."

The older Coyote regarded his adopted brother with a little bit of concern, and shook his head. His sandy-brown curls swung at the movement. "Duo, you're staying here. These are your friends, and you helped. You deserve to celebrate."

Duo shrugged, looking up, but his deep blue eyes didn't quite meet Solo's. "I'm just...tired."

"This have anything to do with a certain Wolf?" The Coyote leaned forward to rub noses with Duo, then pulled away. Solo gave the smaller Creature a conspiratorial look. "I think he has something for you."

"Yeah, like a whipping," the thief replied morosely.

"I don't think so," Solo said, his voice singing a little as he teased. "He keeps watching you, and putting a hand in his pouch for something. Then you walk off, and he looks disappointed."

"Stop making things up," Duo retorted, but his tail wagged a little, giving away his hopeful curiosity. "He has not. Every I see him, he looks pissed-off."

"Have it your way, then," the Coyote said, his ears perking up at something over Duo's shoulder. "The Bobcats just finished their toasts. Come join me for one song, and then if you still want to, you can head back."

"Fine," the Fox-boy said, and shrugged. A second later his head was up, and he was smiling, but Solo knew the young Creature well enough to see the unhappiness hiding in the big blue eyes as he spoke. "Well, let's go sing."

"Yeah," Solo said, and clapped a hand over Duo's shoulders, hugging him tightly as the two joined everyone else around the campfire.

 

 

 

Seven songs later, Duo was still ensconced between Solo and Kio, although Sali had joined them at some point. The Jaguar warrior seemed to think there weren't enough places to sit and had made herself comfortable on Solo's lap. Duo watched, vaguely amused, content to sip at his wineskin and steal glances at the silver Wolf over on the other side of the fire.

There was a lull between songs, after Quatre's strong tenor had regaled them with a particularly funny Desert Lynx song, with two of his sisters chiming in on the refrain. Duo knew it well enough, and most of the Coyotes had brazenly helped along on the refrain. Now, however, the gathering had fallen silent. Duo leaned forward, hiding a smile at the way Meiran's head was drooping at points, dangerously close to Wufei's shoulder. The Jaguar warrior looked frightened, uncertain of whether he should shake his bride awake or offer her a shoulder to lean against. Kio noticed as well and giggled, elbowing Sano, who nudged Rio, who chuckled and jerked his head towards the pair, alerting Taro and Leo. 

Without warning, Solo's strong baritone echoed through the celebration as he began an ancient human song. 

"Kind friends and companions, come join me in rhyme," Solo sang. His voice wasn't loud, but the words commanded the company to fall silent and listen. "Come lift up your voices, in chorus with mine. Let us drink and be merry, all grief to refrain," and the Coyote spared a smile to Duo as the chorus finished. "For we may for might never all meet here again..."

Trowa's tail wagged as the Jackal recognized it, and joined his strong voice to the Coyote's. Together, the two men sang the next verse.

"Here's a health to the dear lass that I love so well," Solo and Trowa chanted. The Coyote squeezed Sali tight on the last few words. "Her style and her beauty, sure none can excel." Wufei joined in, and Meiran sat up with a jolt. She blinked sleepily, but then blushed as she heard the words Wufei was singing. The three voices blended on the last two lines, Wufei's sparkling tenor adding a counterpoint. "There's a smile upon her countenance as she sits on my knee...Sure there's no one in this wide world as happy as me."

Most of the Coyotes joined in on the next refrain, their wineskins waving happily in the air. Many of the other Creatures had picked up the tune, and were humming or singing along, as well as they could. The Foxes were providing a quiet beat by patting their paws against their knees. Trowa and Wufei dropped their voices, and let Solo's baritone carry the final verse alone. 

"Our ship lies at harbor, she's ready to dock," the Coyote sang, a little slower and quieter. "I hope she's safe landed without any shock. If ever we should meet again, by land or by sea...I will always remember your kindness to me."

The listeners gave a rousing soft series of cries, making their agreement obvious as they joined in on the final refrain. "Kind friends and companions, come join me in rhyme," Heero sang along with Trowa, the Wolf and Jackal's deeper voices holding under the Lynx's descant. 

"Come lift up your voices, in chorus with mine," and Sali's soprano matched sweetly with Solo's baritone, underscored by Treize's deep bass.

"Let us drink and be merry, all grief to refrain..." The last note was held a little longer, and Solo waved his hand as the entire congregation sang the final line as a single phrase. 

"For we may for might never all meet here again!"

When the song was done, Heero took a minute to smile crookedly at Wufei, then stood up, his hand on his pouch. He was going to catch that Fox now, and give him... The silver Wolf's tail drooped as he noticed the empty spot next to Solo. 

The Fox had already left.


	15. Happily Ever After, Mostly

The party was breaking up, and in the firelight Heero could make out the flash of a red bushy tail. Setting his shoulders, he headed in that direction only to come up short as he realized it was Une, the Fox Leader's second-in-command. She was waving a wineskin at a Bobcat, as the two vehemently discussed training techniques for young dancers.

The silver Wolf scowled and turned in a circle. Trowa and Quatre hadn't seen Duo leave, so perhaps he was around and just being hard to find. Heero's gaze was caught by another red flash, and he was off in a heartbeat after the sight. This time, however, it was three Foxes settling down for some arm-wrestling with two of the Prairie Coyotes and a Cougar. 

"Hey, Heero," one of the Coyotes called, and Heero realized it was Sano. "You look lost. Not enough wine?" The rest of the Creatures laughed.

Heero glared. "Where's Duo?" 

"No idea," Sano said.

"Try wherever they've got the food," Kio added helpfully. "Or stick around and watch me beat this guy single-handedly!"

"You're only allowed to use one hand," the Fox snorted.

"Maybe the way you play it..."

Kio's voice was lost in the crowd's chattering as Heero turned in another circle, heading off after the next flash of red. This time it was Treize, who was discussing sword hilt styles with Wufei, Osag, and Huisne, the Valley Wolf swords master. Heero sighed and rolled his eyes. The stupid thief had to be around here somewhere. The Wolf-boy's tail drooped slightly as it occurred to him that perhaps Duo really had left. 

Why would he leave? Heero scratched an ear with a claw. All his friends are here. Or maybe... the Wolf was startled as a thought occurred to him, one he hadn't considered before. Maybe he doesn't like me. Heero froze, his hand unconsciously going to the leather pouch, slipping inside to finger the soft silk against his claws. What have I done? I've growled at him, and glared, and acted like he was nothing but a nuisance. I never even thanked him for making that bridal gift. I never even let him know I liked it when we were swimming and he... the Wolf's ears went back, annoyed at the way his mind was wandering. 

Fifteen minutes more searching, and he was certain the thief was gone. The young Wolf's shoulders slumped, and he looked around for one of his friends. 

Maybe Trowa could tell me, Heero thought, and then decided against that. He didn't want to stand around while Trowa and Quatre finished each other's sentences, and it had only gotten worse after the half-Jackal mentioned he wanted to go to the desert. Heero had concluded morosely that he was about to lose one of his best friends to the traveling urge again. Sighing, he scuffed at the dirt with a foot, and decided he would just head back to his own tent. 

Turning, he nearly ran into a taller Wolf, whose arms were crossed as the Creature glared at him. Heero glanced up, realized it was Zechs, and scowled deeply. This is the last thing I need, he thought.

"Heero, I've been looking for you," Zechs growled. "We need to talk."

"We don't have anything to talk about," Heero said, moving sideways to go around the white Wolf.

Zechs quickly sidestepped to block Heero. "Yes, we do. I don't want tomorrow's wedding to put any ideas in your head."

Heero blinked, then frowned. "What are you blathering on about?"

"My sister, you idiot," Zechs replied. "I don't want you thinking you're good enough for her, because you're not."

"You're assuming I want her," Heero replied, tiredly. "Now get out of my way. I'm going back to the camp."

"No, you're not, not until we have this out. My sister is so far out of your league—" Zechs' voice cut off as he registered what Heero had said, and his white bushy tail waved against his ankles, a warning gesture. "What did you say?"

"I said, you're assuming I want her. I don't. Now, leave me alone." Heero stepped to the side again, preparing to go around.

Zechs blocked his move a second time, and now the white Wolf was growling. "She's the prettiest Wolf hunter in our Clan. What the hell do you mean, you don't want her?" The hackles were clearly up on the older Creature.

Heero stared, somewhere between exasperated and stunned. "I'd think you'd be thrilled to hear me say that."

"Don't give me that," Zechs snapped, and stabbed one claw at Heero's chest. "Any Creature in our town would give their eyeteeth to have such an intelligent, beautiful, cultured young Wolf on his arm!"

"You think so highly of her, you marry her," Heero barked, his patience worn thin. "You'll get no competition from me!" And with that, he shoved Zechs out of the way and stomped off. 

 

 

 

Trowa watched Heero storm off, and turned to Quatre with an amused expression. "I don't know if it'll get that girl to leave him alone, but it's a start," he announced. Then the Jackal warrior noticed his friend's troubled expression. "What's wrong?"

"I think Heero likes someone other than Relena," Quatre said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Trowa glanced around the crowd still gathered around the dying bonfire. "Who?"

"No one here," the Lynx said, a smile beginning to pull at his lips. "If it were someone here, do you think he'd be leaving so early? I'd think he'd stay, and sleep with his foster-brother one last time before Wufei's married. Didn't you say they were like littermates growing up?"

Trowa nodded. The Jackals and Wolves had the same traditions as many felines, where littermates would spend the night with a sibling the night before a wedding. The newly married Creature wouldn't be sleeping with littermates once they left their parents' home. The realization was driven home as Wufei arrived, looking worried.

"Have you seen Heero?" His black hair was falling out of his gold hair-clasp, and he brushed impatiently at the strands falling in his face. "I can't find him anywhere."

"He just left," Trowa said quietly.

"Left?" Wufei gaped. "But tonight..." 

"I'll go get him," the Jackal said, and smiled. "He was arguing with Zechs. That probably put everything out of his head." With that, the red-brown tail swished behind the half-Creature as he disappeared into the night. Wufei was left staring at the Lynx, who filled him on the overheard conversation.

"I don't know if I've said this before," Wufei responded quietly when he'd heard everything Quatre and Trowa had witnessed. "But that whole family is a little touched in the head."

 

 

 

When dawn came, it found two Jaguars, a silver Wolf, a red-brown Jackal and a Desert Lynx in a pile. Sali woke first, and tugged on the silver tail tickling her nose. Her younger brother was curled in her arms, still lost in dreams. Heero responded with a sleepy growl and snuggled up closer on Wufei's other side. Quatre was lying across their feet, with Trowa curled up between Wufei and Quatre, his tail over his nose. 

The eldest Creature sat up, regarding the friends with a bemused expression, and slowly extricated herself from the pile. Looking over to the other side of the fire pit, she grinned as she saw Solo doing the same. Kio snorted and rolled over, and Taro muttered something in his sleep and pushed the smaller Coyote off him. After several seconds of careful moving, Solo managed to get himself clear.

"Sleep okay?" Sali grinned when they met in the middle, by the fire's dying coals. 

"As well as can be expected," Solo replied, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "Since Leo always hogs everyone's tails." He lowered his hand and gave the Jaguar warrior a measuring look that quickly melted into a mischievous smile. "I get the littermate thing, being a wedding day, but is there any chance I can claim your company the first night after the Gathering ends?" The Coyote stepped a little closer, encouraged when the Jaguar didn't move away.

"I wish," she said, but her smile faded. "I have to escort Anjie's trading wagon back to our town. And aren't you leaving this afternoon, after the wedding?"

Solo sighed, and gave her a sheepish grin. "Yeah...but it was worth asking. Maybe we could take a nap, right after the wedding?" He looked hopeful, and his sandy brown ears flicked forward.

Sali tapped one of his ears with a delicate claw and grinned. "And miss all the good food and wine?"

"What food? What wine?" The Coyote slipped his hands around the Jaguar's slim waist and pulled her closer. "We ate everything, and drank all the rest of the wine." When Sali looked skeptical, he laughed softly. "We must have, because my head feels like sixteen Foxes are doing a jig in the inside of my skull."

"Hey, you two," Taro's voice suddenly bellowed across the clearing. "There are Creatures sleeping over here!"

"Not anymore," came Wufei's grumpy reply. 

"Little brother, shut it," Heero warned, without opening his eyes.

Sali giggled, and Solo wagged his tail, whispering something in Sali's ear. A second later, Wufei registered that his sister wasn't next to him, and lifted his head to look around. The clearing was empty. Frowning, the black Jaguar flipped over and went back to sleep, his head resting on his brother's chest.

 

 

 

"Quatre! Hide me!" 

A desperate cry echoed across the morning clearing. The Desert Lynx looked up to see his best friend hurtling towards him with a frightened look on his face. Quatre smothered a laugh with a paw.

"So Heero found you?"

"Heero? To hell with Heero, it's those girls!" Duo slid to a stop between Quatre and Trowa, squeaked, and ducked down behind the tall Jackal, who simply raised an eyebrow at the Lynx. Quatre shrugged. In the distance, they could hear two girls approaching, chattering happily. Duo squeaked again and tried to curl himself in a tighter ball.

"Your tail is showing," Quatre observed dryly. The Lynx leaned over and tugged on the red bushy tail. "Give it up. They're here."

"Where is he?" Xing demanded. 

"I see him!" Luyin pointed. Both Jaguar-girls sprinted across the clearing, piling up on Duo as they began pelting him with demands.

"Can you make me one with green beads?" Xing asked, tugging on Duo's right arm.

"I want one made from silver," Luyin demanded, taking Duo's left arm. She glared at her friend. "And I get mine first. I asked first!"

"That's only because you tripped him and pounced on him," the shorter Jaguar-girl retorted, yanking Duo back to her. The Fox yelped, and cast a desperate look at his two friends. Xing tugged on the Fox's arm again, emphasizing her words. "You were rude, so he shouldn't make yours first. I was nicer!"

"Please," Duo cried, trying to pull his arms away. "I can make both, but isn't there a wedding you're supposed to be getting ready for?" His tail wagged, and he opened his deep blue eyes as wide as possible. A second later he gave up, realizing the innocent look was lost on the determined Jaguars.

"A wedding?" Xing blinked, paused, and then glowered at the thief. "That's right, and I want a comb to wear for the wedding! You've got three hours to make me one!"

"What about mine? He's got to make one for me, first!" Luyin pulled on the Fox's left arm, digging in her heels. 

"Ow! Two? By sun-height? It took me all day to make the one for Meiran!" Duo struggled to keep his balance, as Xing pulled on his other arm with all her weight. The smaller Fox was sadly out-sized and out-numbered, and he spared a baleful look at his friends. His expression clearly said he would get them back, but Quatre just waved and led Trowa away from the clearing. 

"Hey!" the Fox managed to yell over the two girls arguing. "Quatre! Please!"

The Lynx merely waved over his shoulder without turning around. The thief's cries eventually faded in the distance. It wasn't until Trowa and Quatre had reached the edge of the Lynx encampment that both finally burst into laughter.

 

 

 

Duo didn't reappear until a few minutes before the wedding, but Quatre and Quinta had saved him a seat. Iria was smiling for once, pleased that the half-Fox had been kept so busy all morning he'd not had a chance to steal her necklace for the twelfth time. Its disappearance twice, the night before, had had her ready to pull Duo's tail fur out, one hair at a time. 

"Did I miss anything?" Duo settled in, wagging his tail hard as he grinned at everyone. 

"They won't start for another minute or two," Quinta said, and Cara leaned past him to smile at the half-Fox.

"The Bobcats are hosting," she said. "They're almost here." 

Duo nodded, his eyes immediately seeking out the company of a half-Wolf and a spotted Jaguar warrior, standing on either side of Wufei. The bridegroom looked nearly green, and the thief giggled as he watched Heero nudge his little brother. 

Trowa leaned over from the far end of the blanket, next to Quatre, and nodded to Duo. "It appears you survived the two girls," he observed.

The thief's expression immediately soured. "Not entirely. My paws are going to hurt for days. I've never worked metal so fast in my life."

"The threat of having your arms ripped off can do that to you," the white-blond Lynx said. 

Quatre's voice bubbled with laughter, but when the Fox glanced his way, the Lynx's expression was completely serious. Duo muttered something rude and stared at the blanket. Any response was buried by the sudden pounding of drums, and the Jaguar dances began. 

The drumbeat was steady, until a second syncopated rhythm started up, which was met and countered with eight singers running both harmony and melody against the beat. Their voices mingled, a swaying cadence, the light-hearted syncopation giving a lift to an otherwise monotonous main melody. As the audience listened, it became clear the interplay was more complex than the simple melody the singers had laid over the two meshing beats. Then the sound of bells could be heard, and the audience fell silent, trying to hear that faint jingle floating on the breeze.

The Jaguars parted, and eight Jaguar-girls appeared between them. Meiran was in the lead, with Luyin and Xing on either side of her. Meiran was wearing her comb, and it sparkled brilliantly in the sun. Luyin and Xing were also wearing combs, though smaller and much simpler. The five Jaguars behind the three girls spread out in a fan-shape pattern, dancing in a half-circle around the three girls, with Meiran slightly ahead of her two friends. All of the girls had their chins up, their expressions proud as they danced into place.

Their garments were dark blue, and covered completely with cone-shaped bells. Each girl carried a dark blue shawl, holding it out and away from her body, arms outstretched. The entire effect was of a chiming, glittering jingle flock of dark birds, as the girls jumped in place with the main drumbeat. At the same time, their feet nearly flew in rapid footwork, causing them to appear to float in one place, the bells pealing with every move. The shawls drifted on the breeze behind them. 

Then the counter-beat shifted, and Meiran pranced forward, breaking into a wild, spinning leaping that merged with the rapid beat of the higher-pitched drums. Behind her, the girls laughed and cheered her on, continuing their frenetic footwork as they bounced in place with the big sonorous drum. The singers' descant soared higher, and the audience held its breath, watching the young Jaguar-girl leap into the air, spinning and twirling. As she landed, her feet never stopped moving. She'd duck, bending low as though bowing, and was instantly leaping into another spin. The movement was entrancing, powerful, and unrelenting. The beat increased, and the Jaguar-girls' movements never hesitated, picking up the challenge and laughing as they danced harder, their feet pounding against the dry ground of the Gathering circle.

Meiran gave one last, great leap, spinning twice. As her feet hit the ground, the entire dance came to a halt, the drums silent. The girls stayed as they were, their arms outstretched. Ahead of them, Meiran was bowing to the hosting Bobcats, panting with the exertion but a wide smile across her face. She lifted her head, then, and looked over her shoulder to throw a happy smile at Wufei. The young Jaguar-boy blinked, then smiled back, a little shyer than the girl. 

There was a sigh, as though the audience finally realized it was over, and the crowd was on its feet. The athletic abilities and entrancing glittering dresses were always a favorite, but every Creature also knew the young woman in the foreground was about to become a bride. This was additional reason for cheering, and the noise went on for several minutes before the Jaguar Chief's calming motions were noticed and acknowledged. 

He motioned, and Meiran stepped forward, flanked by her two friends. Wufei didn't move, then finally stumbled forward as Heero shoved him from behind. Tossing a glare over his shoulder, the Jaguar-boy straightened his formal ankle-length loincloth, visibly gritting his teeth, and marched forward. Heero and Sali followed along behind, their expression studiously blank.

"Bobcats, Coyotes, Foxes, Wolves, Jaguars, Lynxes, Cougars, and all who traveled far to join us," the Chief's voice rang out across the silent field. "We invite you to join us in witnessing and celebrating the wedding of these two young Creatures."

The announcement was greeted with another huge cry rolling up from the audience. Duo yipped with the rest of the Foxes, while Quatre and the rest of the Desert Lynxes cried desert whoops. The Wolves and Jackals were giving their high-pitched barks, and the Cougars and Jaguars screamed cheerfully. It took several more minutes of the Chief waving his arms before everyone calmed down, during which Meiran smiled bashfully at Wufei, while Wufei blushed deeply and studied his toes.

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other," the Chief said, his deep voice easily reaching the farthest watching Creatures. He smiled at his youngest child as he spoke. "Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other." He paused, and seemed to struggle with a smile at the way both young Creatures were giving each other quick looks out of the corners of their eyes. The Jaguar Chief took a deep breath and continued. "Now there is no more loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you. Go now to your dwelling place to enter into the days of your togetherness, and may your days be good and long upon the earth."

He leaned forward, rubbing noses with his daughter before turning and rubbing noses with Wufei. Heero watched, and made no effort to hide the impossibly huge grin on his face and the way his tail was wagging. The Jaguar Chief glanced over Wufei's shoulder and winked at the Wolf, a sight that made a number of Creatures in the audience giggle quietly. The Wolf's tail simply wagged harder. The Jaguar Chief stepped back, and nodded to the two young people, who had somehow ended up clasping hands. Before the Chief could open his mouth to announce the marriage was final, the crowd was on its feet. 

This time the noise was even more thunderous, and Quatre laughed to see the way the new couple instinctively shrunk towards each other as the Creatures streamed out onto the Gathering ground. Somehow the Bobcats managed to bestow their gifts into Jaguar hands, despite the Creatures flooding the area and getting in the way. Cougars were screaming along with the Jaguars, while the Foxes kept up a steady stream of yipping. Several Creatures managed to get to the drums. The Desert Lynxes spontaneously burst into a traditional celebration song, while Wolf mothers began their flowing spiraling dances around the couple and the knot of friends with them. 

The whole Gathering was busy cheering, dancing, shouting, clapping, yelling, and twirling about. Iria laughed as Duo dragged her into one circle, the Creatures dancing rings around and through other circles, trailing and twisting around the couple. Heero looked over to see the red tail flash past, and nearly broke for it, but Sali restrained him, jerking her head at Wufei. As a brother, he still had responsibilities. A little forlornly, he watched the Fox embracing Quinta as the Desert Lynx joined the dancing circle, and Heero sighed. Putting a smile back on his face, he grinned at Wufei and began his duty of helping his brother and his new sister make their way out of the mad crush of well wishers.

 

 

 

"Heero, stop fidgeting," Sali snapped, poking her adopted little brother. "They'll be here. They can't leave without saying goodbye," she added. Her gaze turned a little distant as she looked over the long line of Creatures waiting their turn to wish the couple well. 

The silver Wolf nodded, his eyes on Wufei's back. As the brother of the groom, his job was at this point was mostly to make sure his little brother didn't fall over from exhaustion. The reception line was impossibly long, streaming back towards the Gathering grounds. Meiran, next to Wufei, was swaying in place, her eyes a little glazed from so many nose-rubs and hugs. Wufei's smile was starting to look strained. Heero was baffled as to how the Jaguar Chief and Meiran's three brothers could still look thrilled as the entire Gathering filed past to bless the couple. Nearly every Creature was carrying food and wine for the party, and Heero's mouth watered as he watched various dishes pass just a few feet away.

"Our best wishes for you and yours," a deep voice said, and Heero perked up. Solo glanced over Wufei's shoulder as he pulled away from rubbing noses with the bridegroom. The Coyote grinned, and stepped around the bridegroom to rub noses with the surprised Wolf-boy. "Heero, there's a place for you with us, if you ever want to see the world," he said softly. 

Heero could only blink, watching as Solo stepped over to Sali to rub noses and whisper something in her ear. The Wolf's eyes went wide as the Jaguar warrior blushed and nodded. Then he was distracted as Kio stepped in front of him to rub noses and whisper nearly the same thing, followed by Taro, Sano, Leo, and Rio. The Wolf's vision was crowded by an array of Coyote tails and ears, from dark auburn to a sandy blond. But once the Coyotes had rubbed noses with the entire wedding party and left, Heero realized there hadn't been a Fox with them. He frowned, and turned to Sali, who shrugged.

"He was there," she said, knowing exactly what Heero was thinking. The Wolf paused for a second, trying to figure out how she knew, but she only answered his suspicious expression with a knowing smile. "That Fox wished the couple well, and before I could say anything, he was gone."

The Wolf's tail fell, as it slowly stopped wagging. His ears lay back on his head, and he growled deep in his throat. I can give the loincloth to Meiran, he decided. I guess I was right. The stupid Fox doesn't like me, after all. Serves me right, I guess. I should've told him... His thoughts were interrupted by Sali's soft voice.

"They're leaving now," she said. "If you want to find him, you should go now. I'll cover for you."

"But—" Heero was startled. "They're not staying for the party?" He glanced around, his blue eyes wide as he tried to pick out the Fox's long braid in the crowd of Creatures. 

"Ah, no," Sali replied, her eyes dancing. "Apparently some of the Coyotes had a little too much fun at the River Bobcats and Valley Wolves encampments while everyone was getting ready for the giveaway. Solo's thinking it would be wise to be gone by the time everyone gets back to their tents."

"Oh." The Wolf-boy sighed, and shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway."

"What doesn't matter?" 

Heero turned, and nearly yelped in surprise. Duo was standing in front of him, but not quite looking at him. Heero's tail immediately wagged, and he struggled to look annoyed at being caught off guard with such an undignified reaction. 

"Nothing," he said gruffly, and stared at his toes. 

"Oh," Duo said, nodding, as if this made perfect sense. There was a pause, and Heero noticed the half-Fox was chewing on his lower lip.

"Don't do that," Heero said automatically, just like he would have to Wufei. "You'll get chapped lips."

The thief's eyebrows shot up, and his cheeks went a little pink. "Yeah, I guess I would." 

There was another pause. Duo kicked at the dirt, his red bushy tail waving gently behind him. Heero stared at the chopped brown loincloth Duo was wearing, and swallowed hard. Slowly he moved his hand to his leather pouch, undid the clasp, and slipped his hand inside, feeling for the soft silk. 

This is a good time, he decided. I can give it to him now, and if he jumps up and down, it's okay. There are so many other Creatures around. No one will notice one Fox yipping happily. At least, I hope he does. I mean, I don't even know if he likes purple. But if he does, Heero thought rapidly, then maybe he'll even give me a hug, because one hug wouldn't be too bad. Maybe even two, if he really likes it...

"Hey, Heero," Duo called softly, and the Wolf froze, his hand still in his pouch. The Fox giggled nervously. "It's okay, I haven't stolen anything. You don't need to check. Look, I'm sorry if I bugged you the whole time...I didn't mean to."

"Bugged me?" Heero gaped. What was the Fox babbling about?

"Yeah, you know, pestering you an' stuff." Duo kicked at the dirt with his feet again. "I just...you know, you're really cool, an' everything." 

"I'm what?" The Wolf-boy could only stare. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, but the Fox was looking at him strangely, and his stomach flip-flopped. He felt like he had drunk too much wine, and his head was spinning a little. The Wolf started to scowl, but before he could do anything, the Fox launched himself at Heero.

Heero leaned forward, expecting a nose rub, but was stunned when soft lips were pressed against his. His eyes opened wide, and he could see deep blue eyes, frightened, staring into his. Several heartbeats went by, pounding louder than Gathering drums in the Wolf's silver ears. Before Heero could react or even more, the touch was gone and the Fox was several feet away again, smiling nervously. 

"Well, maybe I'll see you again the next Gathering, right?" Duo's tail wagged once, hopefully. "I promise I won't bug you too much, okay? Make sure your girlfriend knows..." The deep blue eyes were wide, and then the half-Fox forced a smile on his face. "But even if you don't like me, I like you...anyway." 

And with that, and a flash of red bushy tail tipped by white, the half-Fox was gone, disappeared into the crowd.

Heero could only lift a hand to his lips, still trying to figure out what had happened. It was then he realized he was holding the purple silk loincloth in his other hand, and he nearly growled in frustration. 

The Fox was right there, and I didn't give it to him, he cried silently. He said he liked me, and... The Wolf looked around, frantically, then tugged on Sali's shoulder. She was chatting with a Bobcat. 

"Where'd he go?" 

"Where'd who go?" She turned puzzled blue eyes on him, and looked around. "The Fox? I don't know. But if you want to catch him, you'd probably have to run. I'm sure they're on their way by now." 

The silver Wolf shoved the purple loincloth in his leather pouch and took off through the crowd, nearly clawing past Creatures in his effort to get out of the crush around the wedding couple. He could hear Wufei's bewildered voice shouting his name, but ignored it. Trowa waved, but the half-Wolf ignored him, too. 

Heero was running flat out by the time he got to the Coyote encampment, and stared at the remains of the campfire. The area was completely empty. The Wolf stared, walked in a circle, then turned to the swimming hole, hoping somehow that Duo was waiting for him. No one was there, and Heero's shoulders slumped as he turned in another circle. The forest was quiet, and the Wolf dropped his head, berating himself silently. Finally he sighed and pulled out the loincloth, studying it for several minutes before carefully folding it up and placing it back in his pouch.

I didn't even get to give it to him, he thought sadly. 

Suddenly lonely, and certain it wasn't just the previous night's wine that was making him feel bad, Heero began the walk back to join the wedding party. By afternoon, he thought, he'd have his own few traveling goods packed up, and his bow and arrow slung over his shoulder. He'd probably hunt some, on the way home, and if he planned right, he could spend the first few days back home airing out the locked-up house rather than replenishing his stocks. And then he would hunt, and train with the other Wolf warriors. And eventually summer-start would turn into summer, and then it would be summer's end. Heero sighed and his fingers drifted back to the pouch. 

The next time I see that Fox, he decided, I won't wait to tell him...I like him, too.


	16. A Spring Morning

The house was only one room, and after moving back into it, Heero had often thought it was too small. When he'd been little, waiting for his father to come home from hunting, the house had seemed endless. 

His parent's—and then later, just his father's—large bed sat in one corner, and his own child's trundle bed slid away underneath during the day. The four chairs were serviceable, despite the claw marks from his toes when his feet weren't long enough to reach the floor. The table was scored and stained from years of use, and the Bobcat-made rug lay on the hearth, same as it always had. A few pots and pans were hung by the fire, ready for the next meal. 

The young half-Wolf sighed and dropped his traveling bundle on the table. Building a fire in the cold hearth, he made sure it was crackling nicely before he went back out to hang the deer he'd caught. After nearly twenty minutes of struggling with the slippery hide, he finally managed to get it over a low branch to dry. Next, Heero brought the deer meat inside. When he was done, he dismantled the drag he'd used to lug the deer meat and hide. Spitting the meat, he rested back on his heels, and absently groomed his bushy silver tail as he watched the meat sizzle. 

He'd traveled before, to other Gatherings, but that was when he still lived with Jiarunn. After the last Gathering, when he turned nineteen, he'd decided to move back to his father's house, which had sat empty for ten years. Most of the linens and rugs had been moved to Jiarunn's when he took Heero in, and the old man generously gifted Heero with new household and bed linens. The only thing that still remained was the hearthrug, which had lain next to Heero's bed in the small room he had in Jiarunn's home. 

The Wolf glanced down at his tail, stroking the fur, and tugging at the guard hairs as he cleaned his fur. It had taken several months, after his father died, before Jiarunn convinced the nine year old half-Wolf to stop running back to the house to look for his father. After that, Heero slept nearly every night curled up on the hearthrug next to his bed. By the time he was ten, though, he'd started sleeping in the bed, and hadn't slept on the rug since. His parents were dead, and he was going to grow up without them, but at least he had Jiarunn, Wufei, and Sali. 

Heero sighed. In two days, Wufei and Meiran would come to visit him, as Wufei did after every festival. Meiran had insisted that she'd come along, and the half-Wolf found himself actually looking forward to the additional company. Carefully he leaned forward and turned the spit, checking the meat before settling back down, cross-legged, looking around the house as if with new eyes.

It seemed too big, suddenly. It was missing something, and he couldn't put a claw on it. Exhausted from the two-day hike back from the Gathering, Heero crawled over and dragged the blanket off the bed. Moving back to the hearth, he wrapped the blanket around him and curled up in a ball.

Within minutes, the only sound in the hut was the crackling of meat juices running into the fire, and the soft snores of a silver Wolf.

 

 

 

"Heero!" Meiran's shout was delighted, and she ran ahead of her new husband to pounce on the unsuspecting half-Wolf, who was stretching a hide. The frame twisted under his hands as the Jaguar-girl's arms latched on around his throat. 

"Meiran, do not strangle my brother," Wufei called, but his tail was swinging happily around his ankles as Heero disengaged from the girl's hug. "Heero, don't you ever relax?"

"I am relaxing," the Wolf warrior replied, leaning forward to rub noses with his foster-brother. "I wasn't expecting you until sun-down."

"We made good time, but we would have made better if that husband of mine didn't walk so slow," Meiran said, looking past the Wolf. "Oh, this is your house? I love it." Without a second word, she headed through the open door to investigate.

"Walk slow?" Heero raised his eyebrows, and the Jaguar swordsman shrugged. "How's married life treating you?"

"I haven't decided yet," Wufei muttered. "I might still kill you for doing this to me."

"I'll keep that in mind." The Wolf dodged his brother's half-hearted strike, and grinned, his tail wagging. "Hungry? I was about to start lunch."

An hour later the three Creatures were settling down to eat. The two quiet Creatures were amused by Meiran's persistent questions about the trundle bed design, the spices Heero selected, the bed linens, the shutters laying in the yard to be fixed, and a hundred other things.

"Wife, you need to slow down," Wufei finally interrupted. "You're not even letting him answer the first one before you have twenty more."

"I need to know these things," she retorted. "How am I going to be a good Chief if I don't know what it takes to run a house?"

"You'll be a good Chief no matter what," he replied, but the irritated tone was softened by the way Wufei's ears were tilted forward. There was a hint of a purr in his voice, and Heero did his best to keep his face straight as he studied his bowl of stew. 

Meiran made a face and switched topics abruptly. Turning to Heero, she raised her eyebrows and leaned forward, resting her chin on the heel of her hand. "So, whatever happened to that Fox?"

"What?" Heero choked on a bite of vegetable, and took a swig of ale before looking at the young Jaguar-girl suspiciously. "I don't know. He...the Coyotes left the Gathering early."

"Well, everyone knows that," she replied haughtily. "Good thing, too. The River Bobcats were steaming mad when they found out." She giggled and rolled her eyes. "But I thought you two were friends."

"We...I guess." Heero shrugged, and stood up. "Are you still hungry? There's more stew in the pot."

Behind him, Wufei glared at Meiran and shook his head. The Jaguar-girl frowned. She noted Heero's stiff back as he leant over the fire, then gave her husband a sad look. Wufei shook his head a second time, and the girl pursed her lips, finally nodding.

 

 

 

The next day Wufei and Meiran left after breakfast to go see Jiarunn. Heero headed to the old Creature's house once he finished his morning chores. Jiarunn lived on the other end of town, where the mountainous region leveled out enough for a few small fields. Heero's trip took him down the rocky path, past several other outlying homes, and into the town proper. The single main street had small stone buildings flanking the road, most standing two stories high, their jumbled roof lines crowding out the day's clear blue sky. In the center of town, the road widened into the Moutain Wolf commons, where people met, festivals were held, and the younger Creatures generally hung about and made nuisances of themselves. 

The half-Wolf swished his silver tail around his legs and ducked his head. He ignored the six or seven Wolves sitting around the center fountain, and started walking faster when he heard a girl's voice calling his name.

"Heeeeeeeero!"

Growling under his breath, Heero stopped not far from the fountain just as someone attached herself to his arm. Looking over, he saw Relena's sky-blue eyes cheerfully regarding him, and he scowled. 

"Get off me, Relena," he said, trying to shrug her off. "I'm busy."

"Oh? What are you doing? Going somewhere?" She smiled, matching his long stride easily.

"I'm having lunch with Jiarunn, my brother, and my new sister."

"Lovely! I'm so glad you asked me along!" 

Heero stopped in his tracks and turned to face the girl, his voice a low growl. "I did NOT ask you along, and I do NOT want you to come. Go away. Leave me alone. Go bother SOMEONE ELSE!" The last words were nearly a shout, and Heero caught a quick glance of Relena's shocked face before he turned and stalked off. 

Her voice trailed behind him, unexpectedly cheerful again. "I'm sorry you're in a bad mood, Heero...I'll make it up to you later with a nice venison stew..."

You can make it up to me by leaving me alone, he grumbled silently. His ears were flat on his head. His head was down and his dark brown thatch of hair was in his eyes, so he barely registered the Creature stepping in his way. They bumped into each other, and Heero pulled back, startled, to see deep gray Bobcat eyes watching him, amused.

"Sorry," he muttered. 

"You're Heero," the Bobcat-girl said, and twirled a wrist cuff around her index finger. Her hair was blonde, and nearly to her knees.

The half-Wolf nodded, peering at her with narrowed eyes. 

"I'm Dorothy," she said, and smiled, but it wasn't the prettiest expression. "I see you're not fond of Relena, are you."

"I just want her to leave me alone," he said, his face twisting in a frown. 

"You were the one chasing that Fox!" the girl said, a finger to the side of her mouth as if she'd just thought of the connection. "Did you ever pound him into the dirt for stealing whatever that thing was... a wrist-cuff? Or was it earrings..."

"Neither, and no," he replied curtly, then stepped to the side to go around her. 

Dorothy sidestepped as well, placing herself in Heero's way. "So you just hung out with him all week to make sure he didn't steal again? That was gentlemanly of you."

Heero frowned. The Bobcat was obviously from the same school of obtrusiveness as Zechs, and he didn't want to be late for Jiarunn's lunch. The old man always served the best elk. The Wolf-boy stepped to the side again, and once again was neatly blocked by the Bobcat.

"Or maybe you were friends? That would explain it," she said, musing as though she had all the time in the world. 

Despite himself, his attention was piqued. "Explain what?"

"Why the Fox was so disappointed when Relena told him to get lost. I bet that Fox liked you...that would be why he kept turning around and walking backwards as the Coyotes left. Probably hoped for one more chance to talk to you..." She shrugged, nonchalantly. "Foxes are such silly Creatures."

"Relena said..." Heero couldn't finish the question, his mind racing back to Duo's parting words. Something about telling my girlfriend, he thought, and the pieces fell into place: Relena had been talking to Duo, and after that, the thief was never around. The Wolf warrior growled, and gave the Bobcat a curt bow. "Excuse me," he said politely, and turned on his heel, heading back for the fountain.

Relena was chatting with two friends about the Gathering, and she turned as Heero approached.

"Heero! I knew you'd want me to—"

"I want you to leave me ALONE," Heero barked, continuing forward until Relena was forced to back up. When her knees hit the fountain, she smiled nervously. 

"Right now, you're the one not leaving ME alone," she pointed out slyly. "See, I knew you liked me. You just won't admit it."

Heero stopped, his silver ears flat against his head as he bared his teeth. "I'll admit I didn't care one way or another. But when you mess with my friends, I definitely don't like you!" And with that, he shoved his paws against her shoulders, hard.

Relena fell backwards, into the fountain, with a splash.

Not waiting for her friends' reactions, Heero turned and strode away. He was looking forward to telling Jiarunn and Wufei about this, although he never would have thought he'd do something like that. Behind he could hear Relena's friends solicitously asking if she was okay, while her disgusted yelps and barks echoed across the town square. The silver Wolf ignored them all, but couldn't keep his tail from wagging as he headed down the road towards his old mentor's home.

 

 

 

Heero was sitting outside his house, wrapped in a blanket and watching the sun come up. The door opened behind him, swishing quietly as it closed again, and a bundle of bed linens sat down beside him.

"You're up early, brother," Wufei said quietly. "We would have stayed with Jiarunn, now that he has a spare room. You didn't have to sleep in the trundle bed."

The half-Wolf shrugged.

"You're still upset about what that Bobcat said," the Jaguar boy guessed.

Heero's ears went back, but he didn't say anything.

"You can't lie to me," Wufei said quietly. "And I heard the Coyotes inviting you, if you wanted to travel. Trowa has...and I know you're always excited to hear his stories about what lies outside our mountains." 

There was no reply, and the two were silent as the sun crested the treetops. The hut's door creaked, and Heero stirred. 

"I think your wife is awake," he whispered. "Maybe she's already noticing when the bed gets cold."

Wufei blushed suddenly, and Heero's tail wagged, hitting the Jaguar in the back. 

"Stop that," the swordsman hissed, but his face was still a bright red.

"Recover yourself while I make breakfast. You can't leave without eating," Heero said, standing. Shaking out the blanket and laying it over his arm, he pushed the door open, stunned to find Meiran dressed and bustling around his house with an industrious air. Nervously the Wolf regarded the traveling gear laid across the table. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you pack," she replied smartly. "What does it look like?" 

"But I just got back three days ago," he said, and then frowned. "And I live here. I don't need to go anywhere."

"Don't give me that," she retorted, getting in the taller Creature's face as she poked him in the chest. "You have an apology to deliver."

"I do?" Heero growled. "I am not sorry in the least for pushing Relena in the fountain."

"That?" Meiran rolled her eyes. "Not her, you idiot, that Fox."

"The thief?" The half-Wolf could only gape. "The half-Fox?"

"Why, was there more than one?"

There were soft padding footsteps behind Heero. "Meiran!" Wufei barked.

The young Jaguar-girl glared past Heero to give her new husband an angry look. "Don't give me that! You're as bad as he is!"

"Hunh?" The swordsman blinked. "What did I do?"

"No wonder you two are brothers," she spat, and went back to arranging Heero's traveling gear on the table. "You're both..." Meiran paused, trying to find the right word, and spinning as she said it. "Lunkheads! You're both...absolute lunkheads!"

"Wufei," Heero said quietly. "I take it all back."

"Too late now," Wufei replied, just as softly, but not sounding too upset about it. "Besides, I think she's right. Maybe it'd do you some good to get out and see the world."

"The world? Who cares about that?" Meiran retorted hotly. "He's pining over a Fox, and you've just sat around letting him be mopey. It's been unbearable, watching him brood. Now you know for a fact that it was some cheap Wolf-girl who screwed it up, even though the Fox said he likes you—"

"How do you know?" Heero was stunned.

"I was standing right there, you...lunkhead! It was my damn wedding!" 

"Meiran!" Wufei sounded shocked.

"Fine, it was OUR damn wedding! Stop arguing with me!" The Jaguar girl stomped one foot for emphasis, and placed her fists against her hips. "Now you're going to pack your stuff, and we'll pack ours, and you can lock up here. You can take the south road down the mountain."

"Why that road?" The half-Wolf glanced at Wufei, who shrugged.

"Because the Coyotes are heading to the Plains, and that's west of here. If you take the south road, it meets with the western road at the bottom of the mountain."

"How do you know all this stuff?" The Jaguar-boy was baffled. "You've never traveled those roads."

"But your sister has, and Sali told me all about it on the way home." Meiran shook her head. "Now, come on, let's have breakfast and get packed. Heero has a long way in front of him."

Slowly the two Creature-boys nodded, sneaking hesitant smiles at each other behind Meiran's back. She snorted, as though she knew what they were doing, and they both quickly fell in line, helping her finish the last of the preparations. Heero made a quick breakfast, and packed dried meat and fruit for the trip. By mid-morning they were on the road, and even Meiran was silent, enjoying the fine weather of an early spring day.

At the crossroads, Wufei rubbed noses with Heero, and watched as Heero cautiously rubbed noses with Meiran, as though afraid the young Jaguar-girl would drop another spitfire attack on him. Then the half-Wolf shouldered his pack, nodded to both, and headed on down the south road. The new couple remained where they were, watching the silver tail wag until it dropped out of sight around a bend in the road. 

A small paw slipped into Wufei's hand, and he looked down, startled. When he looked up, Meiran was still staring down the path, a hint of a smile playing on her face.

"Wife, you really didn't have to push him like that," Wufei reproved gently. "He would've done it eventually."

"No, he wouldn't," she said, but without a trace of defensiveness. "You two really are too much alike."

"Wait a minute," Wufei started to protest, but stopped when Meiran leaned forward and rubbed her nose against his. 

"You are," the Jaguar-girl repeated. "Besides, he helped you, didn't he? And now that we're married, that makes him my brother. So naturally, I will help him, too."

Wufei glanced down the path where Heero had gone, remembering the light footsteps of the young Wolf as he set off to find his Fox-friend. The Jaguar swordsman smiled to himself, nodding at Meiran's words, and then glanced at his wife. She was tugging on his hand, and jerked her head in the direction of their own village. His smile grew wider, and he let her tug him forward. When he came alongside her, he glanced over, still smiling, and didn't let go of her hand.


End file.
